Fallen (story found in tmnt category as well)
by GC4life
Summary: What if the turtles had another brother? It is days like that when I just want to run away. Be free of the worry, guilt, and... pity. Be free to do what I want to do without anyone to tell me it's too dangerous, or I can't handle it, or I'm to weak! But I don't. I love my family and they love me. But sometimes that isn't enough. Rated-T to be safe
1. Introduction

**Soooo, my first fanfic. Yay! I, unfortunately, do not own TMNT, but I do own all of the OC characters so far. I may ask people for some more OC's when I have a massive writers block but for now there won't be to many. Anyway, this story is based off the 2012 TMNT but I am not adverse to creating side bits about the other verses. Hope you guys enjoy reading! Criticism is accepted but flaming will be ignored.**

Prologue: Introduction

My name is Giotto but my brothers call me Gio. I'm a fairly normal guy. I like video games and pizza, I enjoy a good book here and there, rough housing with my brothers is always fun when I'm allowed, and I have a photographic memory. Okay, maybe that last bit isn't considered every day stuff but compared to my brothers it's practically nothing. My four younger brothers are amazing.

There's Leo, the 2nd oldest. His full name is Leonardo and he is the most levelheaded out of the four by far. He is a great strategist and can keep a cool head in any situation. He loves to practice and perfect his skills and although he lectures us constantly I know its because he cares. Although he likes to take on the role of big brother and tells me not to treat him like a baby can he really expect me not to coo over how cute he looks when watching that show of his? Every quote, pose, and excited squeal makes me want to smother him in a big hug.

Next would be Donatello, or Donny. He is a genius. His inventions far surpass anything I have ever read about before. I mean sure, he can be a total geek some times and half the stuff he says sounds like an entirely different language, but I find it cute. I can usually find him in the workshop at all hours of the day and, unfortunately, night. I worry about his sleep patterns sometimes but I can usually stop him before it gets to far. He is far too easy to guilt trip.

Then there is Raphael. Big hearted, stubborn, easily angered Raph. I have no idea what I even do half the time when he starts yelling at me. Normally I would get upset but I know he means well. He worries more than Donny sometimes (a near impossible feat I assure you). He loves to tease everyone and wrestle, and if you are ever in need of a good fight he will be the first to volunteer. Most of the time. Raph is extremely protective and loyal, as well as our best fighter when it comes down to it. When one of my brothers is in danger he will be the first to act. He hates when I tease him about his temper. Not because he thinks I'm lecturing him like Leo, but because I find it adorable. I can't help it; he looks like a child throwing a tantrum.

Last but not least would be Michelangelo. Oh, boy where to start with this one. Mikey may not be the … brightest out of all of us, but he is definitely the warmest. He is always smiling, and happy, and ready to prank. I can't even remember all of the times when his laughter broke the rising tension between my bros. It amazes me how he can always see the good in life and, though Raph teases him relentlessly, I know he's not as stupid as seems. Though some of the things he does makes me wonder.

All five of us are watched over by our father and master, Splinter. I am eternally indebted to him for all he has done for my brothers and I. He teaches us, cares for us, watches over us, and loves us. Not once have I seen him lose his temper. I mean, sure, he snaps at us when things go to far but I'm pretty sure it's just to get our attention before he lectures us. Father has done everything for us, for me, and though days can be tough I am always grateful for what he has done. Even when I just want to run away and be free, if only for a moment.

I love my family, I really do. It doesn't matter to me that we are mutants (oops, did I forget to mention that?) and have to live in the sewers. It doesn't matter that our father is a rat and we are turtles or that we can't be seen by people for fear of what will happen. All the matters is that we are together, happy, and safe. But sometimes, when Leo or Dad ban me from training for the day, or Donny barely even lets me move a finger, or Raph refuses to spar/wrestle with me, or when Mikey gives me that look. The look they all give me when they think I can't see. It is days like that when I want to just run away. Be free of the worry, guilt, and… pity. Be free to do what I want to do without anyone to tell me it's too dangerous, or I can't handle it, or I'm to _**weak!**_ But I don't. I return to my room instead of insisting that I am well enough to train to. I smile indulgently as Donny mother hens. I shrug and laugh off Raph's rejection. I ignore the look in Mikey's eyes. All because I love them more than the thought of freedom. I want to do what I want to do with them. I want them there to laugh with me. I don't want to be alone.

Ever since I was little I've been different. I was weaker, and I got sick all the time. It's dangerous getting sick in the sewers, mutant or not. I have always been sickly and because of that I am limited in ways my brothers have never been. If it is to cold I get sick. If it is to hot I get sick. If I eat too much I get sick. If I eat to little I get sick. If I do this I get sick. If I do that I get _**sick!**_ Every possible thing I do can end with me getting a small cold or fricking pneumonia. I hate it. I hate living like this. I hate how it creates a barrier between my siblings. I may be the oldest but they treat me like the youngest and I let them! I let them limit my actions and I let them tell me what is best even when they have no idea…! I let them do all of this because they are my family, and I love them more than anything.

They worry over me and fret over nothing. I know they do it because they care but just because my body is in good shape doesn't mean my heart is.

I love my family and they love me.

But sometimes that isn't enough.


	2. Chapter 1: It's Just a Cold!

Chapter 1: It's just a cold!

Leo charged forward, his katana held high.

"Awww yeah," Mikey cheered, spinning his nun chuck as he sprinted forward. "Michelangelo is on the move!" he flipped over Leo's blade as he swung. "I'm over here," flip, "I'm over there," flip, "I could be anywhere!" he smiled. Looking up from where he had landed he screamed before rolling out of the way of Leo's attack. Leaping up he twirled his weapons under his arms. "How can you stop what you can't even see?" he mocked.

Leo sighed as his younger brother rushed forward. Flipping his sword around he jabbed the hilt into Mikey's stomach, causing the younger turtle to gag and fall on the floor.

"Like that?" Leo questioned blankly.

A shaky finger was lifted into the air. "Good one Leo." Mikey gasped holding his stomach.

Giotto snickered from where he was sitting before turning towards the other pair of turtles sparring.

Donny had just finished an elaborate display of his weapon. Raph rolled his eyes and cracked his neck. He had yet to even pull out his Sais.

"Alright Donny, put down the staff and nobody gets hurt," Raph smirked.

"Yeah, you said that last time, and then you hurt me," Donny snorted, glaring at him.

Raph shrugged innocently. "Yeah, but not as bad as I would have."

"Yeah right." Donny swung at him, causing Raph to leap out of the way. He made sure to keep up a steady stream of attacks, not wanting to leave any openings. With a harsh strike downwards Donny smirked before realizing his staff was gone. Looking forward he paled as Raph twirled it around and broke it in half.

"Should of dropped the staff?" Donny questioned weakly. He was met with a smirk.

"Should of dropped the staff." Raph began pounding on his brothers back with the broken pieces of wood.

"Ow, ow! I'm out, I'm out!"

Gio patted Donny on the shoulder as he came to sit by them. He gave Gio a slight grin before glaring at Mikey for sticking his tongue out. With a chuckle the older turtle turned back to the spar between his remaining brothers. The familiar blue and red masks of his brothers were tied firmly in place. Leo was blue and Raph was read, obviously. Donny had purple, Mikey had his favorite color orange, and Gio had his usual white. It was just another day of training, nothing special. Father had forbid Gio from sparring today after he had sneezed at breakfast.

"Really?" Gio thought angrily. "A sneeze? Its not like I was bleeding or anything. Sure, that usually signifies me getting a cold but not letting me train?" Gio frowned in annoyance before brushing it off. Today was a special day. He would not allow it to be ruined.

He was brought out of his thoughts as sai came flying past his head. Glaring at his brothers he crossed his arms.

Raph and Leo smiled sheepishly for a moment before attacking each other. Rolling his eyes, Giotto smiled lightly as Raph caught Leo's hand with his remaining sai and threw him to the ground. He was improving.

"Yamae!" Splinter called from where he had been standing in back of the room. The five brothers came forward and kneeled in front of him.

"You all did very well," Splinter commended. Gio resisted the urge to mention he hadn't done anything.

"But I did better," Raph boasted, ignoring the angry look Leo sent him.

"This is not about winning or loosing, Raphael," Splinter lectured. "It is about improvement."

Gio smiled knowingly.

"I know sensei," Raph smiled, crossing his arms behind his head. "But I won and they lost."

Splinter sighed and pinched the turtle on the neck.

"Ow, ow, ow! But what's really important is that we all did our best. Good job everyone!" he cried, falling in relief once he was released.

Gio coughed to cover his laugh as Splinter chuckled. He didn't cover his laugh well enough apparently; seeing as how once Raph had recovered he glared at him menacingly.

"And just what is so funny, Gio?" he hissed.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled innocently. "I was just coughing. You know, cause of my 'cold'."

None of his brothers believed that for a second.

"Anyway, isn't it time to eat?"

Mikey leapt into the air, and excited grin on his face.

"Yes! Food!"

Splinter sighed as his sons shoved each other out of the way to reach the kitchen. He glanced over at his oldest who was watching them in amusement.

"Giotto," he called, motioning for his son to come over.

"Hai, sensei?" he said in apprehension. "You know I was just kidding about the cough thing right?"

Splinter chuckled. "Do not worry, my son. I know when you are faking."

Gio tried his best not to pout.

"I merely wanted to ask how you were feeling."

Gio smiled. "I feel fine, sensei. Really, this morning didn't mean anything. I probably inhaled to much dust or something."

"If you are sure," Splinter stared at him intently for a moment before smiling. "Now I believe it would be best for us to join your brothers. Michelangelo seems to have something planned."

Gio frowned. Most of Mikey's plans ended up in some kind of disaster but Splinter didn't seem worried. With a shrug he decided to let it be. He also had a surprise for his family, so he had no place to judge.

Mikey smiled as his older brother and father joined them at the table. He gave them both a bowl of healthy algae and worms.

"Eat up!"

Leo ate his food calmly while Raph stabbed at his and Donny failed to use his chopsticks. Splinter was the mirror image of Leo and Gio… just grabbed a fork. His brothers paused to stare at him.

"What?" he asked, fork halfway to his mouth. "It's easier to use."

Mikey smiled as his brother's bickered, stirring the remaining food in a large pot.

"There's a little bit left if anyone wants it!" They stared at him blankly. "Anyone? Aaannnnyyyoonnnee?"

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

"All yours."

Mikey turned to Gio. "Humph, at least Gio appreciates my cooking."

"Ummm," Gio muttered.

"Don't tell me you don't want any either?!" Mikey cried.

"Sorry Mikey."

He glared at his brothers. "Fine, then I guess you guys don't want… cake!" With a flourish he lifted a large cake up onto the counter.

They all gaped at him, quickly surrounding the cake.

"It is a cake!" Donny gasped. They hadn't had cake since they were six!

Raph leaned forward, running his finger along the side before licking it. "Made of… Algae… and worms."

"Good job Mikey!" Gio cheered.

Leo frowned suspiciously at the green and purple surface. "What's the frosting made of?"

With a nervous smile Mikey pulled the cake back. "You don't want to know. Happy Mutation Day!"

The four brothers threw their arms up into the air. "Happy Mutation Day."

"Ah yes," Splinter murmured nostalgically. "15 years ago, today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families."

'Oh on,' Gio thought despairingly. 'Here we go.'

"Tell us the story Master Splinter." Mikey begged, resting his head on his hand.

"Michelangelo, I have already told it many times."

Leo sighed. All the other times they had been this story it had been after Mikey had begged for hours. By the end of the day they all had migraines the size of the city.

"Please," Mikey started. "PLEAAASSSEE-!" Raph leaped forward and slammed his hand over the turtle's mouth.

"Please," he asked. "If only to get this moron to shut up."

Their father normally scolded Raph for his insults but he to realized what… problems, the youngest could bring.

"Very well," he conceded, smiling as his sons leaned forward. They may say they were to old for stories but he could see the glimmer in their eyes. "Many years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with five baby turtles."

"That's us," Mikey leaned in to whisper.

Gio rolled his eyes.

"Yes, don't interrupt," Splinter frowned. Mikey pouted but sat down. "I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt off about him. I decided to follow."

"Now we know where Raph gets his lack of planning from," Gio whispered to Donny. The ninja snickered.

"The man met with another, who soon handed him a container filled with a mysterious green substance. However, my position was soon given away when I accidently startled a nearby rat. The two men approached me, saying I could not be allowed to leave alive after I had seen them."

Mikey began to chew on fingers as Raph and Leo leaned forward.

"I began to defend myself. Unfortunately, after I had hit the man holding the container, it fell and broke open. The green substance covered me and the turtles I had been carrying. I transformed from a human to a rat, and the turtles grew to the size of a human infant. I took those turtles down into the sewers and made a home." Splinter pulled out a broken canister. "That was the beginning of our new life together. It was the substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all."

"Mom!" Mikey sighed, grabbing the canister and hugging it.

Donny and Gio laughed at their brother's antics.

Leo coughed, gaining the groups attention.

"So sensei," he started. "Since we're turning 15, I think it's about time we went up to the surface don't you?"

All five turtles looked at him hopefully.

"Yes."

"Yeah! Whoohoo!" They cheered, high-threeing each other.

"And no."

"Awww man," they groaned, face planting on the table.

"I hate when he does that," Raph groaned.

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young," Splinter began. "You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely."

"So isn't that just a no then?" Donny questioned. Gio shrugged, it sure sounded like a no to him.

"Yes," Splinter nodded. "And no. Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes."

"In order to get wisdom we need to make the mistakes," Donny pondered. "So we can go."

"No."

"And yes?"

"No!"

They sighed despairingly. Leo looked at his brother's faces before turning to Splinter.

"Sensei, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here," Leo pointed out.

Gio frowned. "How are we supposed to get experience if we are never given the chance?"

Splinter hummed in thought, stroking his beard. He glanced at his sons only to be met with five pairs of puppy eyes.

He sighed. "You may go tonight," he decided, ignoring their cheers. "But you must be careful."

"High three!" Mikey crowed.

Gio glanced at Splinter in silent curiosity. Would he be allowed to go as well?

Splinter smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah!" he cried joyously, joining his brothers. With a blinding grin he took off to his room. "This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

Gio hummed happily to himself as he walked out into the main room. A small bag was attached to his hips and his hook blades crossed over his back in the shape of an x.

"You seem happy," Raph called from his spot on the couch. He had a magazine in his hands.

"Of course," Gio chirped, leaping over the couch to sit next to him. "This is the first time we get to go outside."

Raph's lips twitched. "It is pretty cool," he agreed.

The sound of dramatic music made them look forward. Leo was glued to the TV screen as his favorite show, space heroes, began to get intense.

Gio smiled widely at his brother when he stood up and began talking in a deeper voice.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan," Leo mimicked the man on TV. He had one hand on his hip and the other held up in front of him. "There is no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question."

Gio snickered into his hand. Ever since Leo had first seen Space Heroes he had been hooked. This was not the first time one of his brothers had caught him mimicking his idol. Gio found it absolutely adorable.

"You know that show is stupid right?" Raph questioned, not bothering to look up from his magazine.

"Space Heroes is a great show! And Captain Ryan is a great hero!" Leo argued. "Some day I'm going to be just like him."

Raph peered over at him blankly. "Well, you do like to hear yourself talk so, you're on your way."

Leo frowned at him.

"Don't worry about him Leo," Gio comforted, getting up to pat him on the shoulder. "I think it's cute."

Leo spluttered at him. "W-wha-?! I am not cute!"

Gio just chuckled, patting his head.

"It's go time!" Mikey called as he and Donny slid over. They posed dramatically.

The turtles got into a quick line in front of Splinter.

"You are going into a new and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times." Splinter advised.

"Hai Sensei," they replied, turning to go.

"You must stay in the shadows!"

They paused, "Hai Sensei."

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"Hai Sensei."

"Everyone is a stranger!"

"… Hai Sensei."

"Where is your coat Giotto?"

With a sigh, Gio quickly grabbed his coat and adjusted his weapons.

"And your hat?"

A black cap was quickly thrown on.

"Do you have your medicine?"

Gio tapped the bag on his hip. "Hai."

After a quick pause the turtles began to head out.

"Make sure you go before you leave! The restrooms up there are filthy!"

The brothers turned to him in exasperation. "Sensei."

Splinter sighed. He could not keep them young forever. "Good luck my sons." They cheered and began to run out the entrance. "Look both ways before crossing the street!" They were already gone.

With a heavy sigh, Splinter went to his meditation room. Hopefully his sons would not get into any trouble.

His thoughts drifted to his oldest`. His main concern was how the surface would affect his already unstable health. It had been two years since his last dangerous illness but who knew what could happen to him up there.

"Keep him safe, my sons," he prayed.

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V.**

I cracked the manhole open, peering out into the night. There didn't seem to be any danger nearby so I climbed out, motioning for my brother's to follow. They scrambled out in a rush. I couldn't blame them, I was just as excited to finally be leaving the lair.

Whoooaaaa," Mikey breathed, looking around in wide eye wonder. "It's beautiful!"

I agreed. The crisp night air, the tall looming structures, even that weird man sleeping in the corner were all so knew and amazing.

"The city is just full of possibility," I marveled. We began walking, trying to take everything in at once. "There could be adventure around this corner," I smiled peeking around before running to the next. "Or this one. Or this one!" A small cat leapt off of a trashcan and ran off. "There's not, but there could be!"

Donny was running from store window to store window, Raph trailing behind, while Mikey swung from the light poles. I didn't even feel the need to tell him to knock it off, I was so excited. Gio was following behind me with a bright smile.

"Look at all the computers!" Donny drooled, smooshing his face into the glass of a nearby store. The lights of the electronics bounced off his skin. He gasped. "Is that the next generation Cadmium Processor with quantum encryption?!"

"I don't know Donatello," Raph mocked, "is it?"

The sarcastic tone not even registering in his brain Donny practically squealed. "It is!"

"What does it do?" Gio questioned, coming up behind him.

"Well," Donny started and I quickly made myself scarce. Once you got him started Donny wouldn't stop. I don't even know how Gio can understand half of what he says. I glanced back, noticing the blank expression on his face. Okay, maybe he doesn't understand any of it.

"Guys, guys, check this out!" Mikey called. He ran up to a store with neon lights. "It's a hand made out of light!" The light filter on the window changed. "Now it's an eye made out of light! Now a hand! Now the eyes back! Now the hand!"

"Come on genius," Raph sighed, dragging Mikey away by his mask.

"The eye!"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Mikey to come to the city for the first time and be distracted by a simple neon light. Donny walked over, trembling with excitement over the new technology he had discovered. Gio trailed behind him, pressing a hand to his head. Probably got a headache after trying to understand all of what Donny had said to him.

Raph threw Mikey in to the group, crossing his arms.

"Now what?" Donny asked.

A bright light made us freeze as some kind of… motorized vehicle stopped in front of us. A small human man stared at us in shock, his face pale.

"Grah!" Raph growled, making a creepy face. The man screamed, turning around and speeding away.

I frowned at him as he laughed. We weren't supposed to be seen by people. What was he thinking?

"We're to exposed," I stated looking around. Glancing up I noticed the high rooftops. Surely not many people would be up there, right? "Come on, follow me."

I found a nearby ladder and began to climb up the nearest building, my brothers following after me.

"Wow," Gio smiled, looking out over the city. "It looks even better up here."

I looked out as well and couldn't help but agree. The city seemed so peaceful yet mysterious. It was amazing.

"Where's Mikey?" Raph questioned, looking around.

"Almost there, dudes!" he called, flipping onto the roof. We all stared at the box in his hand. "That guy dropped this."

Placing it on a ventilation shaft, he stepped back to join us.

"What is it?" I asked. I've never seen anything like it before. Why was there a picture of a man on the front?

"Piza?" Mikey read in confusion.

"Should we open it?" Donny wondered.

I frowned. "Careful, it could be dangerous."

Gio frowned down at it. "It looks like a box though."

Rolling his eyes, Raph reached out and opened the lid. We stepped back in shock.

Some kind of circular… thing, was in the box. We all stepped closer. It appeared to be steaming and had these weird red circles on it.

"I think its some kind of… food?" Donny said.

"It's not like any food I ever saw," Raph retorted.

I looked at Gio but he just shook his head.

"I'll try it," Mikey volunteered. I didn't know whether to commend his bravery or curse his stupidity. I watched with bated breath as he took a bite. His eyes grew wide and he seemed to freeze. I was beginning to worry when he practically shoved the rest of the food in his mouth with a pleased grin.

"Uhh, yuck," he shook his head. "This stuff is gross. You guys wouldn't want it. I'll just take the re-"

I wasn't fooled and neither were my brothers. We lunged forward, snatching a piece for ourselves. I took a hesitant bite. The moment the 'piza' or whatever touched my tongue I felt like my brain had just exploded from the flavor. I think Raph was speaking, something about worms and algae, but I didn't care. With this kind of food I don't think I'll ever be able to look forward to our regular meals ever again.

"I love it up here!" Mikey cheered.

* * *

_**Raphael's P.O.V**_

After we finished eating the rest of the pizza we decided to explore more of the city. I flipped from building to building, relishing in the feeling of the wind on my face. I felt amazing, like I could do anything! This place was amazing. Why hadn't I come up here sooner?

With a final flip I came skidding to halt next to my brothers. We were all panting lightly from the adrenaline. Looking them over I saw Gio breathing a little harder than the rest of us. Before I could say anything Leo sighed.

"Alright guys, it's getting late," he said sadly. "We should probably head back."

Normally I would argue. This was our first time out here, and we've barely explored! But I held my tongue. Gio seems pretty wiped out already. I may hate it when the guy teases me but none of us want him to get sick again.

"Guys, look at that!" Donny shouted.

I rushed over expecting to see… well, I don't know what I was expecting to see, but some old guy and a girl were definitely not on the list.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Donny drooled.

I gagged. There were practically hearts in his eyes. Mikey looked weirded out, Leo looked confused, and Gio was… laughing? Weirdo.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" I questioned, bringing him out of his daze.

He huffed, turning away from me. "My point still stands."

A loud screech sounded below us as a large white van pulled to a stop next to the two humans. Some tall guys that looked scarily similar hopped out of the back and began to advance towards them.

"We have to help them!" Donny demanded, about to leap forward.

Leo pulled him back. "Splinter's instructions were very clear! We're supposed to stay away from people," he pointed out before bringing his arms in and giving some kind of weird, wide-eyed look, "and bathrooms."

That… was weird. But more importantly-

"I thought you wanted to be a hero," I pointed out. "Since when do heroes ask for permission?"

"Since they were still teens," I heard Gio mutter behind me. I glared at him.

"Well, they don't but-" Leo started.

"Well I'm going," Donny interrupted, leaping down.

I smiled and rushed after him. Now this is what I'm talking about! A little action! I landed near one of the creeps and kicked him down. A little more resistance than I was expecting from a human but I've never fought one before so whatever.

Jumping back I ran into Leo.

"Watch it," I growled.

"No, you watch it."

We rolled away. This kept happening for the rest of the fight. Mikey kept hitting me in the head, Donny kept tripping me, Leo was just a pain in the ass, and Gio… wait, where was Gio? I glared at the guy in front of me. Catching his arm like had with Leo's this morning I spun around and threw him over my shoulder. Or at least tried to.

"Oh, come on," I groaned before I was punched away. Ah well, at least now I had a chance to look around. Leo was still fighting off some of the creeps, Donny was helping out that girl, Mikey was being an idiot- there he was. Gio was in the van trying to rescue that other guy. He was lifting the guy up when one of the creeps spotted him.

"Gio!" I yelled, running forward.

Gio whipped around, barely blocking the coming blow with one of his blades. The creep kicked him in the stomach and threw him out of the van.

I lunged forward just in time for him to slam into me. We rolled back before slamming into a wall.

"For the love of-" I groaned. Pushing myself up I pulled Gio to his feet. The van began to speed away. "Come on Gio, they're getting away!"

He wheezed for a moment before running forward.

"Well then what are we doing just standing here? Lets go!"

I bumped into Leo as we ran.

"You stabbed me with your swords!" I glared.

He glared back. "Well I didn't know you were going to be where I was stabbing!"

"Guys!" Gio barked back. He had gotten ahead of us and was now almost next to Donny. "Hurry it up!"

The van turned a corner and we dashed forward, but when we got there it was nowhere in sight.

"No!" Donny cried.

"Damn it!" I cursed. This could have definitely gone better.

We all stood there for a few minutes, trying to catch our breaths.

"Whe-where's Mikey," Gio wheezed, his hands on his knees.

I looked around but saw no sign of our dumbass brother. Great. First we lose the bad guys, and now we lost Mikey.

"He didn't pass us," Leo panted. "He must be back a ways."

I stood up straight with a sigh. "Let's go get the moron," I sighed, scratching my head. It didn't sit well with me that we had lost. I gave Donny a quick pat on the shoulder. "Come on, man. Let's head back."

He didn't say anything as we started walking. The silence was tense. It was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Guys! Guys!" Mikey screeched, running from around the corner. At least the silence is gone. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "You'll never believe this! That guy, that creepy guy had… a BRAIN!"

We stared at him blankly.

"We all have brains, Mikey," Leo explained.

"Not all of us," Donny pointed out.

"In our chest?!"

Leo sighed. "No Mikey, not in our chest."

"You're not listening to me!"

Leo slapped him. Gio and Donny stared at him in shock, as I tried no to laugh. Oh, man. Mikey's expression. Ha!

"Did you just slap me?" he questioned dangerously.

"I was calming you down!"

"Why would that calm me down?!"

Gio was snickering behind me. I turned to him in confusion.

"What?" I whispered.

He pointed at Leo. "It always works in Space Heroes."

Oh, that was sweet. Fearless was mimicking his 'hero' even now. That is priceless. I fist bumped Gio.

"I think he's delusional." Donny noted.

"J-just come here. I'll show you!"

We all followed behind Mikey slowly. Honestly, this was pointless. A guy with a brain in his chest? Yeah right. The chances of that happening were like if I were to ask Donny how technology has advanced over the last 50 or so years. Not likely.

A soft sigh behind me had me twisting around. Gio was at the back of the group and was putting something in his bag. I caught a glimpse of white.

"Is that your inhaler?" I asked, dropping back next to him.

He twitched, smiling up at me.

"No?"

"Gio." I hissed.

"Alright, alright, keep your voice down," he hushed, glancing worriedly at Leo and Donny. "Yes it was my inhaler. I'm just not used to running around this much. That and this damn cold-"

"You have a cold?!" I demanded, ignoring his frenzied look. "I thought you said you were fine!"

He growled at me. "I am fine! It's just a cold!" I gave him a look. "I've had them often enough that I know when to take it easy. This will go away in a day tops," he stated.

"Gio, if you got sick again-"

"I know, okay? But really, I'm fine. I promise."

I stared at him intently, daring him to lie to me. He looked me straight in the eye, his gaze unwavering.

"Fine," I ground out. "But if it gets any worse I'm telling Donny."

He laughed lightly. "Thanks Raph." With a grin he flung and arm over my shoulders. "You're so caring," he cooed.

I growled, throwing his arm off. "Shut up!"

"Awww, come on Raphie. I think it's cute how flustered you get when you're mad."

"You have a twisted sense of cute," I raged, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. God, did he always have to do that? What's so cute about being punched in the face, huh?

"Just you wait and see," Mikey called out in front of us. "He's this creepy robot thing with an alien in his chest. You've gotta believe me!"

"I'm not sure we do," I said, sending one last warning glare at Gio. He smiled innocently back.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll believe me when you see this!" he pointed down an alleyway. "What? He's gone?"

The alleyway was devoid of any signs of life or movement. Great, so this was completely pointless.

I glared at him for wasting my time and began walking away. I grabbed Gio's arm as I passed. There was no way I was letting him out of my sight now. The irresponsible idiot. Colds can get worse.

"Wha- Raph, what are you doing?"

"Come on guys," I called back. "We're going home."

We made our way back to the sewers in a tense silence. Leo was his usual annoying, silent self, Donny was upset about that girl, Mikey was upset over some imaginary alien thing, Gio was praying I didn't tell the others he was sick, and I was pissed.

Today sucked and now we had to go face Splinter and tell him about our failure.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

_**Donatello's P.O.V.**_

That poor girl. What must she be going through right now? She looked so scared, and I couldn't even do anything about it. Why wasn't I faster? She was reaching for my hand! She was going to trust me to keep her safe! And what do I do? I blow it! And none of the others seem to understand just how bad this situation is!

Mikey was going on and on about his delusional idea that alien robots attacked us, paying no attention to the fact that two people were just kidnapped! And Leo and Raph were constantly arguing about who had been more at fault in the battle. Maybe Gio understood a little bit, but even he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Now Master Splinter was angry and all they could do was pass the blame.

"Well maybe if I hadn't of had to waste time arguing with hero boy I could have saved them!" Raph sneered.

"Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way I could have done it," Leo defended. "And you went flying off on your own! How smart was that?"

Oh no. I was not taking the fall for this one. Not after I had been the one to actually want to help those people.

"Well it would have worked great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nun chucks!" I barked, glaring at Mikey. That split moment when she had reached out for me and I had had to turn away because that idiot wasn't paying attention.

"Guys, come on," Gio placated. "We all made mistakes during that battle and-"

"No!" I interrupted, ignoring his surprised face. "If Mikey hadn't hit me we would have at least saved the girl!"

"Well, somebody shouldn't have trusted us to go up there in the first place," Mikey spluttered, confused at all the accusations.

They all gasped, turning to their master.

"Sensei, I didn't mean-"

"No, Michelangelo. You are right." Splinter sighed, turning to face us.

"He is?" We all questioned. That never happens.

"I am?"

"You were unprepared for what was up there. I trained you as individuals, not a team. As your teacher, and your father, that responsibility falls to me." He explained.

I felt terrible. Master Splinter had taught us everything we know. Knowing that our, my, lack of ability was being pinned on him was… awful. I felt ashamed.

"Perhaps," he continued, "in another year, we can try again."

"Another year?!" we all balked.

"Has everyone forgotten that people have been kidnapped?" I snapped. "They don't have another year! We have to do this now! Sensei, you weren't there. You didn't see how that girl looked into my eyes." It was an image I wouldn't soon forget. "She was scared and she was counting on me, on us, to save her."

Splinter frowned, facing away from us. He was looking at the picture of his family when he was human with an odd look on his face.

"Yes," he finally murmured. "You must save her."

I nearly cheered. I had failed that girl once before. I would not do so again.

"I agree, sensei," Leo spoke up. "But in that fight we weren't exactly a well oiled machine."

I frowned. It was true. How could we possibly save those people if we couldn't even avoid hitting each other?

"Like that robot with the brain thingy." Mikey piped up.

"Mikey," Gio called. "Let's discuss that later."

The youngest pouted.

"Hmmm," Splinter thought. "If you are going to fight more effectively as a unit you are going to need a leader."

We all froze. I saw this day coming, sure, but not for a long time.

"Can I be the leader?" Leo asked, raising his hand.

"Why should you be the leader?" Raph questioned, cracking his knuckles. "I kicked your but, I should be the leader."

"Hey, I'm smarter than all of you guys put together, even Gio. It should be me!" I said.

"No way, I think the leader should be me!" Mikey yelled. There was an awkward silence. "I don't have a reason, I just think it should be me."

Splinter stared at all of them blankly. "And you, Giotto?" he questioned.

I turned to look at the eldest. Personally I think he would make a great leader. He's level headed, and smart. I don't think I've ever seen him get angry but he's no pushover. Gio likes to listen more than anything else but when he talks it is always well thought out. His strategies are good to. He gets along with both Raph and Leo, and knows how to talk to Mikey to get him to understand. But-

"Not me, sensei," Gio shrugged. "A leader needs to be constant and, though I hate to admit it, my health can fall at random times and I won't be able to be with the team. It's not a good idea to keep switching the leader so I'm instantly out."

We all looked at him sadly. His illness has held him back so much. I have tried to find a cure so many times but nothing has ever helped. I see the way he looks at us sometimes. Envious that we can do things he can't. It hurts to watch.

"Ahh, come on guys, I thought you all wanted to be leader. What are you getting so upset about," he smiled.

"I will need time to think about this decision," Splinter stated, walking towards his meditation room. "This is a difficult choice, I will need to meditate on it." He closed the door. With a sigh, I began to stand up before the door opened again. "It's Leonardo." The door closed.

We all stared at the door in shock.

Well then. That was fast.

"No hard feelings Raph?" Leo asked, a small smile on his face.

"Psh, go stuff it down your shell," he growled, storming away.

I frowned. It didn't really matter who was leader, as long as we saved those people.

"Don't let him get you down Leo," Gio smiled, patting their new leader on the shoulder. "You will be a great leader."

Leo smiled widely. "Thanks."

Sometimes it was hard to tell who was the oldest. Whenever Gio was sick or even looked unhealthy he was instantly treated like the baby of the family. Even when he wasn't those actions would sometimes cross over. But there were times like this, when Gio would smile at them and tell them that 'everything would be okay' and that 'we'll do great' that showed exactly who was the big brother. Donny loved those moments. And he knew by the happy, proud smile in Leo's eyes that he did to.

"Should we get ready to head out? Or should we wait?" Gio questioned.

Leo's back straightened. This would be his first decision as leader.

"We should get ready now. I think I have an idea of what we should do." He said, a strong undercurrent to his voice.

I nodded. "Great, lets grab Raph and go."

We began to head out of the room, Leo in the lead, when I heard Mikey start whining behind me.

"But what about the robot aliens?"

"You know Mikey, you never actually told me what happened. Why don't you explain on the way?" Gio asked kindly.

I turned to shoot him an incredulous look. He couldn't seriously believe him, could he?

Gio caught my eye and winked before looking pointedly at Mikey.

The youngest's face had lit up at the idea of finally telling someone what happened.

"Okay, so I was getting ready to chase after you guys when you ran after that white thing-"

"A van Mikey."

"Right, the van. Anyways, before I could one of those creeps jumped out of no where!"

I turned back around with a sigh. As long as it kept Mikey occupied and out of trouble I had no complaints. Instead, I decided to focus on the battle ahead, and the red headed angel waiting for me to save her.

* * *

_**Michelangelo's P.O.V**_

"Soooo, explain to me what we're doing again?" I asked.

They all groaned.

"Mikey, we've been over this!" Leo groaned.

It's not like I was ignoring him on purpose. I was busy telling Gio about that creepy robot alien! Whether they believe me or not, it was definitely there. I can still feel it's slimy brain thing on my face. Blegh.

"The logo on that building," Leo continued, pointing across the street, "is the same one that was on the van that kidnapped the family. So, if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face. When he does," he cracked his knuckles, "we'll make him tell us where he took them."

Cool! We get to totally highjack a van! I've always wanted a van. Well, not a van, I had no idea what that was before Gio explained it to me, but something with wheels that moves really fast. This was gonna be awesome.

"The we got ourselves a van!" I cheered.

Leo face palmed. "Just hit the guy I tell you to."

That was simple enough. Why didn't he just say so in the first place?

"Will do!"

Raph walked up to Leo. Uh-oh. That's never good news. I scrambled over toward Gio. He was the safest hiding place.

"Soooo," I whispered to Gio. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"I was just wonderin… do you believe me?" I felt nervous.

"About what?"

"Those alien robots. They're real I swear! One had me by the face!" I shivered at the memory.

Gio chuckled, patting me on the head. "I'm not so sure about the alien part, but I believe you saw something. Maybe it was an animal that you've never heard of before?"

I frowned, thinking it over. "What kind of animal lives in people's chests?"

"I don't know, but it's not impossible. What kind of turtles are the size of people and know the ways of the ninja?"

Huh. That kinda makes sense.

"Alright," I conceded. "I get where you're coming from. But I still think it was an alien!"

He laughed. "Alright, whatever you say Mikey. It looks like we're gonna be here for awhile." He pulled out a book full of blank paper. Weird. Why would a book have no words on it? Gio ripped out a piece and folded it into a small triangle. "Why don't you take this and go play that new game with Donny?"

"Alright!" I pumped my fist. "I love that game!"

Snatching it from his fingers I was about to run away, but something caught my eye. Reaching forward, I readjusted Gio's hat. It had been about ready to fall off.

"Careful, dude. You don't want to get cold," I smiled before running over to Donny. I missed the bitter smile Gio sent my way.

"Hey, hey Donny." I poked my bro's arm, trying to get his attention. "Donny, hey! Yoo-hoo! Donny! Donatello! Bro! Don-!"

"What?!" Donny barked, glaring at me.

I held up the piece of paper. "Wanna play with me?"

Donny looked over at Leo, who had yet to move from his spot. With a sigh he looked back at me.

"Fine. It'll make the time go by faster at least."

We played for about 30 minutes before Don gave up. It's not my fault his face is a paper magnet! I always aimed the triangle towards his fingers but it would, like, curve up somehow.

"How long is this going to take?" Donny huffed, crossing his arms.

Gio looked up from where he had been hunched over that weird book of his.

"Why don't you do something to keep your blood flowing Donny?" He asked, closing the book for a moment.

"Like what?"

Gio hummed thoughtfully before rooting through his bag. A few seconds later he pulled out a roll of rope. "Use this."

Donny walked over and took it from his hands, sending it a skeptical look.

"And just what exactly am I supposed to do with this?"

Gio shrugged. "I have no idea, but you're the smart one. You'll figure something out." He opened his book and hunched over it again.

Donny sighed, looking over at me.

"You could use it like a lasso," I suggested. "Try catching Raph."

We both looked over at the brooding figure in the corner of the roof. He growled at us.

"Ummm, no. I don't think so," Donny laughed nervously. He swung the rope around for a bit before smiling. He took one end of the rope in each hand and started to use it as a jump rope.

"I still think it should be a lasso," I grumbled. Man, I as so bored. Maybe Gio has something for me to? I bounced over and sat next to him. "Hey, Gio. Watcha up to?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye but didn't stop scribbling something in his book.

"Just doodling," he shrugged, leaning away a bit so I could see.

"Whoa," I breathed, taking in the sketch of the city. "Dude, that's awesome! I didn't know you could draw that good!"

Gio smiled lightly. "Thanks, I've been working on getting better in my spare time."

I frowned. Gio has more spare time than he should. He rarely gets to train with us, and when he does he has to take it easy. I always try to get him to play video games with me but sometimes we get a little to into it and Leo stops us.

Gio nudged my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, but I could tell he already knew. I felt bad but he just smiled at me.

"Nothing," I replied, leaning into his shoulder. All thoughts about asking for some kind of entertainment long gone. "You mind if I watch?"

He seemed a little surprised. "Not at all, but it's pretty boring."

I shrugged, not really caring. He smiled, but soon got a concentrated look on his face as he went back to drawing. I watched in awe as one seemingly random line became a detailed building. The shading made the city look even more mysterious than it was. I leaned my head on his shoulder to get a better look but he barely even registered it. He was focused intently on the pencil in his hand.

The sound of pencil scratching on paper and the steady 'thwack' of Donny's rope had me dazing out. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and tried to shrug it off. Not even a minute later I was dozing lightly against my big bro's shoulder. He paused in his sketching after finishing the shading on a building and glanced at me. He smiled affectionately, patting my head, before going back to drawing.

"Hope he doesn't drool on me," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_**Giotto's P.O.V**_

The sound of someone falling drew me from my drawing. Mikey jumped awake, his eyes dazed and a bit of drool on the side of his mouth. Great. I rubbed the drool off my shoulder as I turned to look at Donny. He had tripped on the rope and had fallen on his face.

"You okay Donny?" I called, standing up to help him. I walked over and held my hand out.

He groaned and rubbed his face. Reaching out, he grabbed my hand, lifting himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Donny grumbled.

I glanced around. About an hour or so had passed since I had last looked up.

"Maybe you should take a break," I suggested. "You've been at this for awhile." He nodded, handing me the rope I had lent him. "Mikey's awake now. You two could play another game?"

"Not football," Donny snapped before Mikey could even say anything.

"How about eye spy?" Mikey offered, a wide grin on his face. He was wide-awake now.

"Why eye spy?"

He crossed his arms, pouting. "You got any better ideas?"

Donny rolled his eyes. "No." I began walking away when he grabbed my shoulder. "Why don't you play with us, Gio?"

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered. "That'll be way more fun."

I stared forlornly at my sketchbook. I had all the basic outlining done, and I didn't need to finish here necessarily. Mikey was giving me the puppy eyes again. It was a lost cause.

"Sure, I'd love to play with you guys." We all sat down on the roof, back to back. "So, who goes first?"

"Oh, oh, me me me!" Mikey waved his hand frantically. Donny and I nodded. Why not? "Okay, I spy something… green!"

I looked around amusedly. It was definitely one of our brothers. Mikey couldn't see me or Donny with his back towards us and Leo was pretty far away so…

"Is it Raphael?" I asked.

"Whoa, on the first guess to!" Mikey marveled. Oh my poor, naïve little brother. He always says green, and it's always the closest brother.

"Alright, my turn then. I spy something white."

"The billboard sign?" Donny guessed.

"Nope."

"Oh, OH! The pizza box!"

"There aren't any pizza boxes around here Mikey."

"Oh yeah."

I chuckled as my brothers guessed wrong for a few minutes. Was it really that hard to guess?

"The moon." Raph grumbled, tired of them guessing the same things over and over again.

"Correct," I snapped, giving him the thumbs up.

"Ah, why didn't I guess that?" Donny mourned. "It was so easy!"

"Apparently not, shell for brains," Raph mocked.

"Well now it's your turn Raph," I pointed out, settling back further into my brother's shells.

"Oh no, I am not play some kid game with you morons."

Mikey glared at him. "It is not a kid game! And you can't break the rules. You got it right so it's your turn!"

"Ugh, fine. I spy something stupid."

Donny didn't even waste a breath. "Mikey!"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner."

"Good one Donny." Mikey smiled before frowning. "Hey, wait a minute."

"I spy something of the color that doesn't reflect light."

We continued our game for another half an hour, our voices growing duller with each round. I love hanging out and playing with my brothers but when one always chooses the same thing and the other creates some kind of riddle for all of his turns, it gets kind of mind numbing.

"Give it up already!" Raph finally shouted. "The guys not gonna show! We're wasting our time."

"We have to be patient," Leo spoke for the first time. Even he seemed a little doubtful.

"No, you have to come up with a better plan." Raph argued. "Us sitting here with our thumbs up our noses-"

"I don't think they'd fit," Mikey whispered to Donny, staring at his thumbs closely.

"Is getting us no where."

Leo looked about ready to agree when his attention was drawn below.

"You sure about that Raph?" He smirked. I sighed, packing my things back in my bag. It was time to get this show on the road.

"He just showed up didn't he?" Raph deadpanned. "Gah, I should have complained two hours ago!"

I patted his shoulder as I walked by. Even I had been ready to just head back and go to bed. Glancing over the ledge I saw the van from before park in front of the building. A small, skinny man stepped out and was looking around.

"Gentlemen," Leo spoke, thrusting his finger in the air. "I have a bold and daring plan. There is no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out, without question."

He glanced up, realizing our brothers were gone. I pointed over the ledge, watching as they surrounded the man.

"Wha- guys?! Hang on!" Leo panicked, leaping over the edge. I quickly followed him.

"… We can do this the easy way," Raph was saying as I landed next to him. "Or, my vote, the hard way."

"Yeah, look at this logically," Donny boasted. "There's five of us, and one of you. What are you gonna do?"

"Donny," I sighed in despair. You never as that question. It never turns out well.

The man stared at us angrily before pulling something out of his pocket. He aimed it at us and started shooting … pink laser things? Weird, but I wasn't about to stick around to find out what they did.

We rolled out of the way, watching in shock as the man jumped back into the van.

"You had to ask!" Raph growled.

Donny didn't bother to comment. Instead he pointed at the van that was rounding the corner. "He's getting away again!"

"No he's not," Leo glared. "Let's go!"

I climbed up the nearest building alongside Leo as we ran after the van. There weren't any sudden turns around so it would be far more difficult for the man to lose us. A thud came from the car and I watched as Raph tried to get a firm grip on the top of the van. It swerved violently, throwing Raph off. I jumped down, catching Raph as best I could before we slammed into a wall.

Déjà vu.

"Thanks man," Raph pulled me up. "You okay?"

I laughed, loving the feeling of adrenaline coursing through my veins. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just returning the favor."

We fist bumped before running after our brothers. We found them in an alleyway, peeking around at the crashed van. I whistled. That took some good precision. Nice one Leo.

Said leader started making hand gestures that I am sure made perfect sense in his mind.

"I don't understand what this means," Raph mocked, waving his arms around.

"Go around back!"

Oh, well then.

"Why didn't he just say that?" Mikey asked. I agreed. It wasn't like we were to far away and we wouldn't have been able to hear him. Ah well, whatever makes him happy.

Cautiously approaching the van I kicked some of the boxes that had fallen out of the back away. Raph opened the top door, knocking something lose. It clanged as it hit the ground and rolled toward Mikey. I felt my stomach drop at the familiar canister. I had seen it numerous times before. Today even. The only difference was that this on wasn't empty.

"Mom?" Mikey asked in shock

I face palmed. Only Mikey.

**Yay! End of chapter 1! What did you guys think? I'm not to sure about changing the perspectives that often but I like how it turned out. Any comments, questions, concerns? Please be gentle, this is my first fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 2: What the hell just happened?

**All right, Chapter 2! Technically 3 but whatever. Once April joins the group there will be more scenes that go away from the show. The plot won't change but there will be a lot more behind the scene stuff. Enjoy!**

**I do not own TMNT in any way or form. I do own Giotto, though :)**

Chapter 2: What the hell just happened?

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

__The five turtles surrounded the fallen canister, staring at it in shock.

"So that's the," Leo trailed off.

Donny reached down and picked it up. "The mutagen that turned us into what we are now."

Giotto stared at the glowing blue/green substance. "That made me what I am," he thought. He looked down at his hands and at the bag strapped to his hip.

"Lets drink some!" Mikey shouted. His brothers gapped at him.

"Wha- why would you do that?!" Raph demanded.

"Cause if you mutate a mutant you get a SUPER mutant."

"Or a pile of goo on the floor," Donny deadpanned. His brother was such an idiot.

The red ninja shrugged. "Either way it's an improvement."

Gio sighed. "Mikey I don't think you should drink it. What if it turns you into one of those aliens you were talking about?"

"Gah!" he jumped away. "Ewww, no way!"

"Guys, this is big news," Leo interrupted. "Who ever kidnapped those people are some how related to what happened to us!"

Gio looked at his hands again. If the kidnappers knew what had happened to them, perhaps they would know what was wrong with him and, more importantly, how to fix it. There was no way he was this weak naturally. Something had to be wrong and he had always suspected the mysterious goo that had mutated them. Maybe he had been exposed to more or less than his brothers. If so then maybe there was a way to fix it.

"But how is that possible?" Donny questioned, breaking his train of thought.

"It's possible for alien robots," the youngest nodded.

"Would you stop that? There's no such thing as alien robots!"

"Oh yeah?" Mikey walked over to the man collapsed next to the van. "Then how do you explain this?"

Gio watched blankly as his little brother tried to pull the mans head off. He didn't even want to know what was going through that boy's head.

"Mikey stop!" Leo grabbed his arm. "That isn't a mask!"

The man was dropped onto the floor. "Okay, he's in the clear. But those other guys were totally alien robots!"

Raph growled. "Enough!" He stormed over, grabbing the container from Donny, and lifted the man up by his shirt. "Time to get some answers. Who are you and what are you planning?"

The man sneered. "The name's Snake and I've got nothing to say to you hideous freaks!"

"Well that's just cause you don't know us yet," Raph smirked, throwing Snake towards his brothers. Donny and Mikey caught his arms and held him in place. "You see we were just regular guys. Until we got hit with a little bit of this."

"W-what are you doing?" Snake stuttered as Raph opened the container.

"We're gonna play a little game I like to call mutation roulette. Now you could turn out handsome like me." They all snorted, ignoring his glare. "Or you could end up hideous and deformed, like Mikey."

"Hey!"

"So," Raph smiled, tilting the open container until the goo started to pour out slowly. "You feel lucky?"

Gio felt slightly worried about how much his brother was enjoying this. He always had been a little bloodthirsty though, so it wasn't overly surprising.

"Okay okay!" Snake cried right before the mutagen touched his face. Raph pulled back. "They call themselves the Krang. They've been kidnapping scientists from all over the city!"

"Huh," Leo smiled. "That was easy."

Raph chuckled. "Of course it was. Would you want to look like Mikey?"

"I'm right here!"

"Don't worry Mikey. I think you look adorable," Gio comforted.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Focus guys," Leo ordered. He glared down at Snake. "Why are they kidnaping scientists?"

"I don't know," he sneered. Raph tipped the bottle over again. "All I know is that they're taking them out of the city tonight. I don't know where!"

Leo frowned. That didn't leave them with a lot of time. Not only would they have to find and infiltrate the enemy base but somehow escape with the rescued captives as well.

"This is awesome!" Donny grinned. "Her dad is a scientist, I'm a scientist. Man, she is so going to like me."

"I don't think you're her type," Snake muttered feeling partially disturbed.

"And you would know that how?" Gio questioned, glaring coldly at the man.

He shrunk away as best he could.

"Where are they now?" Leo demanded.

Snake frowned angrily. "They've got a base set up just outside the city. To the north."

"Let's check it out." Raph smirked. This night just go a whole lot better. An enemy base full of creeps just waiting for a beat down? Hell yeah.

Leo thought it over. They would need a plan before they snuck in, but first they would have to know the general outline of the place at least. After that they could head back to the lair to grab any equipment they might need and finalize the plan.

"Alright," he nodded. "We'll check it out. Mikey, you're in charge of our hostage." Snake grimaced as he was flung over the smallest turtle's back. "Let's go!"

_**Snake's P.O.V**_

__First it was those creepy ass aliens, now some kind of giant lizard things. The world was going to hell.

The lizards took me to the top of a building right before the city outskirts, overlooking the Krang base. I was not getting paid enough for this kind of crap.

"There it is," Blue pointed. I rolled my eyes. It's a giant building in the middle of nowhere. Not like it's hard to spot.

I was distracted when Orange glared at me. He did a few tricks on his nun chucks then stared at me. What, did he want applause or something?

"Mikey I don't think you'll intimidate him like that," White smiled. He walked over to us.

Orange… pouted? The hell?

"Then what do I do?"

"Try to focus your mind. Look him in the eye and he will feel your strength."

Ha, please. Orange didn't look like he could hurt a fly. Blue eyes met mine as the idiot tried to stare me down. Like that was gonna-

A pair of grey eyes met mine over Orange's shoulder. They were cold and uncaring. White scowled at me menacingly and I flinched before I could stop myself.

"Yeah!" Orange cheered. "It worked. Did you see that Gio? I totally scared the crap out of that guy."

I breathed a sigh of relief when White looked away. "Good job Mikey! See, I knew you had it in you."

Orange did some kind of happy dance and I rubbed my temples. This was getting on my nerves and White was creeping me out. He seemed pretty weak, but his eyes… I shivered.

"If only we could get a closer look," Blue sighed.

White stepped forward, digging through the bag on his hip. "Here, use these." He handed Blue a pair of binoculars. Where the hell would a giant lizard get a pair of binoculars?

"There's gotta be at least twenty of them," blue said in shock.

Purple folded his arms. "And that's just the ones we can see."

"Alright," Red smirked. "An all you can beat buffet." I shifted away from him, the memory of mutation roulette still fresh in my mind.

"We can't just rush in there!" Blue disagreed. "We need a plan."

"Why?" Red questioned. Yeah, why? Just run in there, it'll turn out great! For me.

"Thank you shell for brain," Purple mocked, glaring down at Red. "There are innocent people's lives at stake! If we screw this up they're goners!"

"Then we won't screw it up."

Orange walked over to them. "I could really go for some of that pizza right now." He smiled and threw his hands behind his head. I didn't bother sticking around to hear the rest. None of them were watching so I dashed over to the fire escape.

"Get him!" I heard one of them call. Probably Blue.

I gritted my teeth at jarring sensation in my feet when I hit the street but pushed it to the back of my mind. There was no way in hell I was getting caught by those freaks again.

Twisting through a few streets and alleyways I dove behind a trash bin and tried to slow my breathing. A few seconds later Red and Blue turned the corner.

They looked around for a while before Blue sighed.

"Oh no, we let him get away," he moaned. I smirked in triumph.

"Whoa, wait a second. You're the leader so you let him get away," Red mocked.

Blued glared at him. "You're not helping."

"I'm not trying to help."

"Okay, okay. You want me to lead? Fine. We go back to the lair, gear up, and at midnight tonight we'll drive Snake's van right up to the gate." He brought his hands together with an evil grin. "They'll think we're him and we'll cruise right in."

Red grinned back. "And then we bust some heads?"

"And then we bust some heads."

I nearly laughed. Idiots, as if I'd let them win! This was going to be too easy.

"Guys!" a voice called. White turned the corner and ran up to them, gasping for breath.

Blue frowned in worry. "Gio? What's wrong?"

White sighed, rubbing his temples. "Mikey went over some wall and got attacked by some dogs. He's not hurt but we're having some trouble getting him out. We could use some help."

The two sighed in exasperation. "Only Mikey." Blue said. "Alright. Snake's probably long gone by now anyway."

They began to head off and I began to relax when I saw White turn back and look in my direction. I turned around, hoping he hadn't seen me.

"Gio are you coming?"

There was a long pause and I felt sweat began to trickle down my face.

"…Yeah. Yeah I'm coming. I thought I saw something but it must've been my imagination."

I let out a breathy laugh once they had disappeared. That had been close. Rising to my feet, I brushed the dust off my clothes with a smirk. It was time to get a little revenge.

_**Giotto's P.O.V**_

__The instant we got back to the lair Raph grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room. I didn't even have the chance to complain before he had thrown me on to my bed.

"Sit," he ordered. I frowned at him in confusion as he began to dig through my stuff. His back was to me so I couldn't see what he was looking at but I knew what was in that corner.

"Raph what are you-."

I was cut off when he turned around and shoved a thermometer in my mouth. "Shut up," he growled, flicking my head. "Don't speak until I tell you to."

"Look, I feel fi-."

"Shut up."

I sat there awkwardly until the device began to beep. Raph grabbed it and stared at the small screen intently.

"You're a little warm," he said. His green eyes glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I am wearing a few extra layers and we have been running around the city all night."

He ignored me and put his hand over the front of my shell where my lungs were.

"Breathe in," he ordered.

"Raph-."

"Breath. In."

I took a deep breath in and held it.

"Breath out."

Sigh.

He had me breath a few more times before reaching for my face. He titled it so he could get a better look at my eyes. Good god, he was such a mother hen sometimes.

"Alright," he conceded. "It looks like a simple cold."

I smiled at him sharply. "Isn't that what I said?"

"Colds get worse," he snapped, smacking the back of my head. "And you haven't taken any medicine."

"I don't need medicine for this. It's fine!"

I was about to stand up but he pushed me down. With a heavy sigh, I crossed my legs and watched as he pulled out a small pill bottle from my bag. Opening the cap, he shook two pills out onto his hand and handed them to me. Wearily I accepted them, tossing them in my mouth and swallowing.

"If you want to come with us tonight then you have to stay here and rest until we leave."

I gapped at him. "What?! But I have to practice! I haven't trained all day!"

He shoved me down. "You had plenty of time to practice when we fought those creeps earlier."

"No I didn't. I was busy rescuing that scientist."

"And we both know how that turned out," he glared causing me to flinch slightly. "Either you rest here or I'm telling Master Splinter."

I felt my blood boil but I pushed the anger down as best I could.

"Alright," I conceded. "But I have to warm up at least a bit before we go. You know it could be dangerous if I don't."

Raph frowned but nodded his head. "Fine, but you have to lay down for at least 30 minutes."

I sighed. That would leave me only 15 minutes to practice but it was better than nothing. "Alright. I'll stay here."

Raph watched me until I pulled the blankets over my shoulder, not even allowing me to take off my jacket. Once he deemed me comfortable enough he walked out the door without another word.

Great. Just great. My first time on the surface was about to be ruined because of a cold. I wasn't naïve enough to believe Raph would just let me go off and fight. Not when I was sick. I had no doubt that he would keep his word about not telling the others but there were other ways to keep me from helping out. One word about safety and I would be put in the 'safest place' while they tried to convince me my role was important. Please. They should at least give me more credit than that. I wasn't stupid.

Closing my eyes I rolled onto my back. I could at least take this chance to meditate and feel out the cause of my annoyance. Forcing my mind to go blank I focused my senses on my body. I had lied when I told Raph that my temperature was normal. Yes, all the things I mentioned had raised my body heat but not that much. I could feel the acidic taste of illness at the back of my throat. I would probably have a slight fever tomorrow. Easily hidden from my family as long as they didn't suspect anything. But Raph did. I would have to tamper with the thermometer again. I rarely had to do it any more but it was better safe than sorry. The rest of my body felt well enough. A little sore but nothing I wasn't used to. After organizing my plan for tomorrow to stop Raph from finding out, I sat up and crossed my legs. Bringing my hands together I went into a full meditation.

Not even ten minutes later my door was thrown open and Mikey tumbled in. So much for meditation.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, staring down at the mess of limbs.

"Gio!" Mikey shrieked. He scrambled to his fee. "What are you doing in here?"

I smiled at him. "This is _my_ room."

He froze and looked around. With a nervous chuckle he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. My bad."

The sound of pounding footsteps echoed outside. Mikey panicked and slammed the door closed. With a quick jump he dived over the side of the bed and curled up on the floor.

The door opened again to reveal and infuriated Raphael.

"You seen Mikey?" he growled. I shook my head with a confused smile. "Damn it! Where did that little brat run off to? And why aren't you lying down?!"

I shrugged. "I was meditating. It's more relaxing."

He blinked. "Oh. Sorry for botherin' ya."

"It's fine. Why are you looking for Mikey?"

I blinked in surprise when his cheeks flushed red. "That's none of your business!" He stormed out, slamming the door as he went.

Once I was sure he was far enough away I leaned back to peer down at Mikey. "What on earth did you do?"

"Nothing!" He defended quickly. He climbed onto the bed and sat across from me. "I was just sitting there when he started talking to his pet turtle. Then he got all mad at me!"

"Spike?" I questioned. "Why was he talking to Spike?"

Not that that was out of the ordinary or anything. I found that my brother could hold a strong conversation for nearly two hours with the small turtle.

"He was telling him not to worry about him and that he would definitely come back," Mikey smiled.

"Awww, that's adorable," I cooed.

"That's what I said!"

"And that is exactly why he chased you."

"Tch."

I glanced at my clock and noticed that my 30 minutes had passed. With a grin I stood up and held my hand out.

"I'm going to warm up a little bit. Would you like to join me?"

Mikey smiled and took my hand. "Sure! I'm totally gonna beat you into the dirt though."

"You can certainly try."

We grinned at each other as we entered the dojo. Splinter was standing next to Leo and they turned to look at us when we entered.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing," Leo shrugged. "We were just going over the last few details of the plan." I nodded before starting to stretch. "What are you guys doing?"

Mikey smiled boastfully. "Oh, I'm just gonna give Gio some tips on how to fight like a pro."

I rolled my eyes. It seemed he forgot who won the last time we fought.

"Are you sure Gio?" Leo questioned, ignoring Mikey's bragging. "Are you feeling well enough?"

"Leo," I sighed. "I'm fine. I was only planning on warming up for a bit before we headed out."

He stared at me uncertainly before Master Splinter placed a hand on his arm. "That is a wise choice. You have not had the chance to train today."

I smiled widely. I loved it when Splinter agreed with me on something.

"Great! Do you guys mind if we spar in here or are you still busy planning?"

Leo shook his head. "No, we're done. It's all yours. Do you guys mind if I watch?"

I looked at Mikey and he shrugged. "It's fine with me. The more witnesses to Gio's ultimate defeat the better."

I smacked him over the head. "Just get ready to spar." He laughed and moved to the other side of the room. "Sensei, would you be willing to start us off?"

"I would be happy to," he smiled. "It has been some time since I have last seen you spar with your brothers." I bowed and moved into place. "Hajime!"

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

__I watched silently as my brothers began fighting. It was amazing how swift Gio could be when he wanted to. Mikey hadn't wasted any time in his attack but Gio was reacting quick enough to counter his moves. They started off with simple hand to hand but it wasn't long until Mikey got bored. Gio obviously wanted to slowly pick up the pace so that he was more comfortable moving but Mikey was having none of it.

"Let's make this a little more interesting," the youngest smirked, bringing out his nun chucks. I frowned. Why was Mikey pushing Gio further? His older brother had not sparred for at least a week and rushing him would only end in disaster.

But Gio only laughed, reaching for his hook swords. "Alright Mikey. If you really want to lose that badly."

"Psh, as if," he waved his hand dramatically. "Prepare yourself for the super special awesome Mikey supreme!"

I rolled my eyes while Gio looked at him blankly. The name was long and over done so the attack was probably just a backflip and a cross attack.

Mikey charged at Gio, diving under his blade as he went. With a grin he back flipped and aimed at his brother's back with a cross attack.

So predictable it hurt to watch.

Gio whipped around and hooked Mikey's foot while he was still mid air. With a deft twist of his wrist he flung him to the ground and jumped on his back.

"And the reigning champion has won yet again!" He cheered, pumping his fists in the air. I laughed, Mikey had it coming.

"Impressive my son," Splinter complimented. "But do not get overconfident in your abilities."

"Of course not sensei. But did you really think I would lose to Mikey?"

Leo smirked as Splinter thought about it. "No, I suppose not."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Mikey complained from under Gio's feet.

"Oops, didn't see you there. I was to busy winning." Gio chuckled, helping the turtle up to his feet.

It had been far to long since I had seen him this happy. The guilt twisting in my stomach became stronger. But it was to late to change anything and it would be safer for him this way.

"Come on guys, lets go get Donny and Raph," I said, patting them both on the shoulder. "I'll explain the plan once every one is here."

We all met in the main room and my brothers sat on the couch while I stood in front of them.

"All right," I started. "Here's the plan. Donny has rigged Snake's van so that it can drive on it's own. He'll bring it to the enemy base and ram the entrance. It's filled with a few explosives so they'll be distracted for a while. While they're busy with that we will use these," I held up a metal band that had four spikes sticking out of it. It would fit on our hands with the spikes facing away from our palms. "To climb the outer wall. Once we're inside we will need to locate the hostages as soon as possible. This will require stealth. We don't want the enemy to know we're there before we can get to them in case they are moved. Donny is in charge of hacking into their system in case there are any locks. Raph, Mikey, and I will be the defense team while he's busy." And here comes the part I hated to say but it had to be done. There was no other way. Especially after Raph pointed out how the people who created the mutagen could have even more harmful substances that might even be in the air. "Gio will be our lookout outside of the base in case anything goes wrong."

I saw his grey eyes go cold even as he smiled in confusion. Oh man, he was not happy.

"Won't you need all the help you can get inside?" he asked, voice blank.

"We never know what could happen. If we get caught we will need someone on the outside to get us out." Even I knew that sounded like a pathetic excuse. We may be young but we were definitely strong enough to look out for ourselves.

"I see," he muttered before smiling brightly. "I guess that means my job is pretty important then."

I smiled weakly back. "Yeah. We couldn't do it without you."

Mikey and Donny were looking at each other awkwardly while Raph looked sad and a little guilty. Gio himself just sat there with a smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. Not even close.

"Well let's get a move on," Donny broke in. The silence shattered and I breathed slightly in relief. "We've got people to save."

"Yeah. Don't want to waste any time when people are counting on us," Gio agreed, standing up. With a sharp jerk he shoved his cap on his head. Even with the bulkiness of his jacket I could tell his shoulders were tense. He wasn't just unhappy. He was pissed.

"Get in the van." I ordered as strongly as I could. "We can ride to edge of the city."

We piled in, Donny and Raph taking the back seats while Mikey and I sat in the middle. I felt my stomach drop even further when Gio passed by the first door and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Let's move out."

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

__Giotto was pissed. No, worse than that. He was infuriated. He knew something like this would happen but to not even allow him to enter the base with them? What the hell?! He was not some baby that needing looking after 24/7 damn it! He was older than _all_ of them and yet...

He understood why Leo did it. He understood why his brothers didn't argue and say he should come with them. _Deserved_ to come with them. They were worried. This was a foreign place unknown to even their father. Who knew what was in there and how it could affect him.

But still. Raph had passed by him on the way to the van and the apologetic look in his eye was almost enough to make him loose his rage. Almost. Instead he had smiled at him coldly and got in the front. He did not want to sit next to his brothers for the moment. It was far to soon.

The others sat in the back, enveloped in an awkward silence. They knew Giotto well enough to tell what each of his smiles meant. Now was not the time for talking.

Raph growled under his breath. It was for the best! He knew Gio hadn't been completely honest with him when he was checking him over. When he had been checking his brother's lungs he had felt the slight inconsistency between breaths. It wasn't dangerous, for now, but it was worse than Gio wanted him to believe. He couldn't allow his bro to be put in danger so he had subtly questioned Leo about any other mysterious substances the creeps might have in that place. It wasn't a betrayal of trust but it sure as hell felt like one.

When the van slowly came to a halt Raph jumped out and walked over to Gio as he was opening the door.

"Gio," he started but trailed off when he met his brother's eyes. Maybe he would have felt better if they had been filled with rage, but they were emotionless and that smile was still on his face.

"Something wrong Raphael?"

Raph flinched. His full name? Not good.

"Uh, nothing," he backpedalled, stepping away. Gio didn't say anything as he got out and closed the door.

"Worried about the mission?" the elder questioned.

"Uh, um, no, not really."

"I see. That's good."

Well that turned out great.

"Okay guys," Leo said from the side of the group. "We'll go by foot now. Stay away from the road and use the shadow to your advantage."

"Leo," Gio called pleasantly. The leader tried his best not to twitch.

"…Yes?"

"Where exactly do you want me to be for my part of the plan?"

Leo hated it when his brother's eyes were like that. They unnerved more than he would like to admit.

"There are some large bushes surrounding the building. You should take cover in one of those." He thanked whatever deity he could think of for the lack of shakiness in his voice. Now was not the time to be questioning his decisions.

"Alright then. Good idea," Gio smiled, taking slight pleasure in the way his brothers shivered. He never liked intimidating them but his rage burned away any guilt.

"Lets go."

The five brothers shot off into the darkness, keeping as close as they made their way towards the base. Once they reached the last few bushes before the building they came to a halt. Leo motioned for Donny to start the next step.

A few seconds later the van crashed into the entrance and exploded. Four turtles rushed forward while the last disappeared into the shadows.

"Wow," Mikey whispered, pausing from his climb up the wall to look at the wreckage. "Lucky for us that van showed up to distract them."

Donny groaned and face palmed, only to flinch away due to the claws on his hand.

"That was the plan Mikey. We knew Snake was hiding in the alley way so Raph and I made him think we were going to be in the van." Leo explained. Again.

Mikey frowned in confusion. "But we weren't in the van."

"Just keep climbing!"

"Can do."

Gio sighed dejectedly as he watched his brothers disappear over the wall. He couldn't stay mad at them for very long, even if they massively pissed him off. Now he was more depressed than anything. Once again his weakness prevented him from helping his brothers.

A large groan from his right ripped him from his thoughts. Looking over all he could see was the flaming mess of the van.

"Odd," he thought, creeping forward just enough to see a little better. He didn't want to be seen by the few guards still posted at the front. "I could've sworn I heard something."

A few minutes of silence and he was about to return to the bush when an alarm went off in the base. All of the guards immediately jumped down and began to run inside.

"Oh boy, what did those idiots do now?"

Another groan, this time louder made him pause. Well, the guards weren't there anymore so maybe just a quick look…

He approached the van cautiously, his eyes darting from side to side. There didn't seem to be anything there. A glint appeared out of the corner of his eye and he turned to it. It looked like broken glass. "But why would that be in the wreckage? The only thing that had glass on it besides the window was-"

Gio paled in horror. It couldn't be. A thud behind him made him whip around. A large green… weed thing was standing a few feet from him. It was just a little taller than himself and looked to be growing fast.

"Holy shit," Gio balked. The weed's head (that was a head right? Cause those sure looked like eyes to him) shot up. Fierce yellow eyes met his and, with and enraged cry, the creature leapt at him. "Aaaahhh!"

Severely freaked out now, Gio dodged to the side and booked it towards the building. If this didn't count as something going wrong he didn't want to know what would. And the thing was still friggin growing!

It chased after him with a vengeance. Ignoring the small flames still licking the vehicle, Gio jumped on top of the van and flung himself up to the ledge of the building. Heaving himself up he looked down before flying to the side as the thing came flying past him.

"Gah! That's just creepy!" He screeched, running along the edge with the thing close behind. It reached out one of its vines to grab him so he jumped off the edge and onto the small landing next to the wall. There was a ladder leading to a section of the roof so he scrambled up that as fast as he could. The weed grabbed the ladder and ripped it from the wall. Gio barely had time to jump off onto the roof before it flung it off of the building. "What the hell?! What did I ever do to you?!"

The thing jumped, freaking _jumped_, onto the roof barely a foot from him. Gio shoved himself backwards and watched in horrified fascination as the creatures weight cracked the concrete beneath its body. The thing was almost as tall as the building itself now.

A loud clang drew his attention to the left as his brothers came tumbling out a nearby door. Raph tried to slam it shut but a-

Gio deadpanned. Was that a robot alien? "Never again will I doubt the imagination of my little brother."

Raph ripped its arm off and shoved it through the door handles to keep it closed.

"That should hold em'." He smirked. It fell when he saw his brother's wide-eyed looks. "What?"

Leo shook his head. "You are seriously twisted."

The smirk was back. "Thanks."

"Nooo!" a shrill voice cried. Gio glanced up to see the human girl and her father being led to the helicopter pad. "Let go!"

"Lets get them!" Leo called, about to rush forward.

Gio lunged forward and grabbed his arm. "Leo wait!"

"Wha- Gio?! What the hell are you doing up here?!"

Gio gasped for breath. Being chased by some mutant plant really took it out of a guy. Instead of replying vocally he just shakily pointed behind him. They all gapped at the large green mutant stuck in the ceiling.

It shrieked at them, trying to pull free. "You did this to me," it hissed. "Now you're going to pay!"

"It talks?!" Gio cried.

"It's Snake!" Leo realized, recognizing the voice even with its scratchy tone. Geo blinked in shock. Really? "He mutated into a-a giant weed!"

Snake screeched at them angrily.

"That's weird," Mikey commented. He seemed completely at ease. "You'd think he would mutate into a giant snake."

"Yeah, you would," Raph agreed. "If you were an idiot!"

"But his name is Snake!"

"So?!"

"You don't understand science."

They were interrupted when Snake ripped his trapped feet from the ground. "I'll crush you turtles!"

"Um, would help if we said it was an accident?" Donny offered. Snake shot his vines out to attack them. "So I'll put you down for a no?"

"Argh!" Snake growled, slamming his vine down. Leo dodged and jumped into the air, slicing one of the vines in half. Purple blood flew everywhere.

"Ahhh!" Mikey screamed, scrambling back. "Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!" Some splashed up and hit his leg. "Blaaagghhh! It touched me!"

"Is it burning you?" Gio asked kindly.

Mikey paused. "Um, no?"

"Then suck it up!"

Snake smiled as his limb grew back quickly.

"It grew back?" Donny said in shock. "No fair!"

A whirring noise filled the air as the helicopter started up. They were about to lose their hostages.

"Donny go!" Leo ordered, cupping his hands and kneeling. Donny ran forward and jumped on his hands then flipped up onto the helicopter pad as Leo threw him up.

"Leo look out!" Gio warned. He tackled him to the ground right before Snake's vine slammed onto the spot he had been standing on. They scrambled up and dodged out of the way of the next attack. They spent the next few seconds getting slapped around by the new mutant. Raph made the most progress in his attacks before he was thrown back into the forms of his brothers.

"Snakeweed is really powerful," Mikey said worriedly.

The three remaining turtles looked at him oddly

"Snakeweed?" Raph questioned.

"Yeah. His name is snake and now he's a weed so-"

"We get it!"

Leo stepped forward determinedly. "We just have to hold him off until Donny gets back." A crash behind them revealed that the previously blocked door had been knocked down and dozens of robots began pouring out onto the roof. "While not getting shot by alien robots."

"With brains!" Mikey glared.

"Not the time, Mikey," Gio hissed, frowning as Snake headed towards them. "Dodge!"

They all scattered. Leo and Mikey began fighting the robots while Raph and Gio took on Snake. Glancing back Gio grabbed the back of Raph's shell and dived to the ground just in time for the robots to release a round of lasers on Snake. They stood up only to be knocked to the side by a large vine.

"Ugh," Raph groaned. He looked over at Leo. "What's the plan again chief?"

"I'm working on –" Leo was cut off as a vine wrapped around his foot and yanked him into the air.

"Leo!" Gio cried anxiously.

"The power conduits!" He called back.

"Are we really gonna start talking about those again?" Raph demanded. Gio frowned in confusion.

"Raph, Mikey, Gio!" Leo called to get their attention. He placed one of his blades in his mouth and started making hand signals. They nodded in understanding and got into position. Leo quickly cut himself lose and ran to join them.

"Hey Snake!" Gio called. "Tough moves for a guy that was intimidated by a simple stare down!"

Mikey and Raph began making faces at the robots, drawing their attention. They began to shoot at the turtles only to have them roll out of the way. Instead, Snake was hit when he charged angrily at Gio. He was soon backed into the large power core in the corner.

Leo jumped up and threw a few shuriken into the giant weeds back. "Come and get me stinkweed!" he taunted, sticking his tongue out. Snake snarled angrily and slammed his vines down. Leo jumped on his back and made a face at the robots. When they started shooting he ran over to his brothers and high-three'd. One of the lasers hit the power conduit and cause Snake to get electrocuted. The brothers gagged when the shock became too much for the mutant and he, well, basically blew up.

"Oh, that is nasty," Gio gagged. He followed his brothers off to the side were they grabbed Donny and the human girl. With the robots distracted they quickly escaped the building and made a run for the city. "Where's the other guy?"

Donny shook his head sadly.

_**April's P.O.V**_

__I sat on the window leading to the balcony of my room dejectedly. Luckily I had managed to convince my aunt that my dad was out of town on an extended business trip. Now I at least had a place to stay. The turtle that had rescued me came up beside me. I think his name was Donatello.

"Are you going to be alright?" he questioned softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess. My Aunt said I could stay here for as long as I want." I crossed my arms with a furious glare. "But I'll be a lot better once I track down those creeps that took my dad."

"Won't the police help?" One of the other turtles asked. He was wearing a blue mask. I heard the others calling him Leo.

I laughed bitterly. "Funny thing. When you tell them your dad was kidnapped by robots and alien brains, they don't exactly believe you."

"I hear that," the turtle with the orange bandanna grumbled. Mikey I think?

"April," Donatello started. "I promise you we will not rest until we find him."

"We won't?" The red bandana one questioned. Leo smacked him.

"No, we won't." He glared.

I smiled. These guys were so nice. They already risked a lot in saving me. I couldn't ask for more. "Thanks guys. But this isn't your fight."

Donatello kneeled down in front of me, although I still had to look up slightly to see him, and place a comforting hand on my knee. "Yes it is."

I smiled at him gratefully and he returned it with a sheepish smile of his own. His brothers (at least that's what I'm assuming) started climbing up to the roof.

"April, right?" the last turtle asked me. He was wearing a white bandana.

"Yeah. And your Gio?"

He laughed. "Yup, Giotto to be exact but you can call me Gio. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. We're always happy to help. Even Raph."

I smiled at him happily. He seemed like a nice guy. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

He nodded and followed after his brothers. Donatello looked back and gave a small wave. I waved back. Before I even blinked they disappeared into the night. With a slight shiver, I stepped back into my room and closed the window. It was getting late and I had school tomorrow. I didn't have to go but it would help get my mind off things.

The last thoughts in my head before I drifted to sleep were about the amazing mutant turtles I had met today. I would have to thank them somehow.

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

__Leonardo sat calmly in front of Splinter.

"I am impressed Leonardo," his master complimented. "You proved to be a most effective leader under the most difficult of circumstances."

Leo smiled proudly. "Thank you Sensei. And I think I found out why you made me leader."

"Oh?" Splinter sounded shocked. "And why is that?"

"Because you sensed in me a true warrior spirit that would forge us into the heroes we are destined to become," he answered happily.

"No," was the blunt reply.

"No? Then why did you make me leader?"

"Because you asked."

Leo couldn't believe his ears. "That's it?! But you seemed so certain you were right!"

Splinter smiled at him patiently. "As a leader, you will learn there is no right or wrong. Only choices."

"So you could have chosen any of us?"

"Yes."

"Even Mikey?!"

Splinter chuckled. "No, that would have been wrong."

Speak of the devil.

"EVERYBODY!" Mikey's voice called loudly through the lair. "COME HERE! WE MADE THE NEWS!"

A few seconds later and all five brothers and their father were in the main room in front of the TV.

"Uh-oh," Gio whispered. The screen showed a picture of one of their specially made shurikens.

"Ah, don't be such a downer Gio! This is awesome. We're gonna be famous!" Mikey whooped.

"You must be more careful," Splinter lectured. "A ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows. Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing."

"Relax Sensei," Raph said from his seat on the couch. "It's one little news story. What's the worst that could happen?"

Gio smacked the back of his head. "You should know better than to ask that. Now something bad is definitely going to happen."

Raph glared at him.

"Um, Gio?" Leo called. His brother turned to him with a smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The eldest shrugged. "Yeah sure." They walked over to the dojo and Leo motioned for him to sit. "What's up?"

Leo fidgeted nervously. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for what happened tonight."

Gio frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I gave you that position on purpose and I shouldn't have. I was worried that they had created something weird in there like the mutagen and I didn't want it to affect you. But if you hadn't shown up in the end who knows what would have happened. I should have brought you with us. I'm sorry." Leo bowed down in front of his brother. There was a long silence and he began to worry that Gio was still mad at him.

"I'm not mad at you," Gio whispered. Leo stared at him in shock. "Okay, I was at the time. But I got over it. I get why you didn't want me in there and I know you guys were just worried. I can't get mad every time an illness gets in my way. I would never live a happy life."

Leo gapped at him. "But my plan failed and leaving you out there was pointless in the end. The only part that worked was the beginning."

Gio shrugged with a grin. "That's what happens with most plans. Only the first step has any sort of effect. And your plan didn't fail. Our mission was to rescue the people taken by the Krang. We may not have saved the scientist but we saved his daughter and, though I wish we could have gotten him to, I am sure he is grateful for that. Your plan worked perfectly."

Leo sat there silently for a few seconds, absorbing his brother's words. Gio began to stand up and held his hand out to him.

"You did great today Leo. I knew you'd make a good leader. Now lets go grab some of that pizza before Mikey eats it all."

Leo smiled widely and accepted the hand up. "Yeah, he eats like a pig."

They both laughed and made their way to the kitchen, Leo a little bit ahead. He was overjoyed that his brother was not only not mad at him but proud of him as well. Lost in his own thoughts he missed when Gio stumbled over his feet for a second. The older of the two threw him a panicked look but relaxed when he realized his blunder went unnoticed.

"It's gotten a little worse," Gio thought wearily. "I'll definitely have to mess with the thermometer. As long as nothing else happens for a few days I'll be fine." Plastering a wide grin on his face he followed Leo into the kitchen and watched in amusement as he yelled at Mikey for hogging all the food.

"I'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 3: part 1

**A bit of angst in this one. I'm trying to build more on each brother's relationship with Gio. This chapter focuses more on Donny, Raph, and Gio. Tell me what you think! Your reviews are craved.**

**I do not own TMNT but I do own Giotto.**

**Chapter 3:Turtle Temper vs. "Spike, eat your leaf if you agree with me" part 1**

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

__It was a few days after their attack on the Krang base and the turtles were lounging around in the main room. Leo was watching Mikey and Gio play their newest video game, Halo 3.

"Mikey!" Gio growled. "Watch where you're aiming!"

Mikey cackled. "Can't help it! You're so ugly I thought you were an alien."

"Oh I'll show you an alien." Gio threw his controller to the side and tackled Mikey off the couch. Leo rolled his eyes. It always ended up like this.

"What are you morons doing?" Raph questioned. He walked over to the couch with Spike resting on his shoulder.

"Mikey shot Gio and called him ugly." Leo replied blandly.

"Can't blame the guy for speaking the truth," Raph smirked mockingly. He turned to walk away when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. "Gah! Who the hell-?!"

Gio smirked victoriously at him before kicking Mikey off his back and making a mad dash for cover.

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Raphael tried to get to his feet but Mikey tripped on the controllers when he went to stand up and knocked them both back to the ground. "Mikey!"

Leo chuckled as Raph turned his rage on their youngest brother. He had seen Gio throw those controllers at their feet, no doubt planning for him to trip. Not wanting to get caught up in the destruction about to occur he quickly made his way to the kitchen, ignoring Mikey's pleas for help.

"Aaahhh!"

Gio cackled as he ran into the labs. It would take his brothers at least a minute to untangle themselves from the mess he had made specifically for them and then they would be busy fighting each other. By the time they stopped fighting he would be long gone.

"That is a really disturbing laugh Gio," Donny noted from where he was hunched over a workbench.

"Not as disturbing as the time pizza shot out of Mikey's nose," he pointed out. He decided to take a quick breather and sat down next to the genius.

"Ewww, I had forgotten about that." Donny scrunched up his nose but never looked away from the wires he was messing with.

"Always happy to help you reminisce. What are you making?"

Donny finally turned away from his invention and smiled proudly. "I was thinking about how we might have to start splitting up more than usual now that we can go topside. I'm trying to make a device that will allow us to communicate with each other no matter where we are."

Gio nodded in understanding. "Like April's cell phone?"

"Exactly." The sound of yelling sounded right outside the door. "Is that Raph? What did Mikey do this time?"

Gio smiled sheepishly as he stood up and began to make his way out through the other door. "Technically he didn't do anything to Raph but he certainly started the problem in the first place."

Donny frowned at him for a second before rolling his eyes. "What did you do?"

"GIO!"

"I'll tell you later, bye!"

Donny watched as his older brother scrambled out the door seconds before Raph and Mikey charged into the room.

"Where is he?!" Raph growled, his green eyes darting around angrily.

"Yeah, where'd he go?" Mikey folded his arms with a pout. He wasn't particularly angry with Gio but this was a lot of fun so why stop now?

"I don't know," Donny started before glaring at them, "but if you start crashing through here like a herd of buffalo then I won't hesitate to make you my next experiments."

The two froze and began to back away nervously. Donny didn't threaten when his workspace was in question, he promised.

"I, um," Mikey stuttered, reaching behind him for the door. "I think I heard Gio head for the, uh, dojo. Yeah the dojo!"

"Oh yeah, me to!" Raph hastily agreed. "Let's go get him!"

Donny smirked as they turned tail and ran. It always felt great to show his brothers he was just as capable as them in defending himself. His methods might be different but they were just as effective if not more so. Still, he hoped Gio had a plan for escaping those two. It would suck to have to leave his invention simply because one of his brothers was injured.

Gio waved as he ran past Leonardo. The leader merely shook his head as the elder ran into his room and locked the door. He almost called out to tell him that was unfair. They weren't allowed to break his door down unless it was an emergency because the draft would make him sick. Instead he turned back to his food with a small smile.

Gio himself was panting harshly as he leaned against his door.

"I pushed it a little," he thought, feeling his throat burn. It was a good thing he sabotaged the thermometer after they came back from their mission. Just as he suspected, he got a fever the next day. It wasn't too big but it was bigger than he thought it would be. Thankfully he was able to hide it from his family and they were none the wiser. Though he did have to work for their ignorance. Even though Raph had cut him some slack he had kept a careful watch over Gio for the last few days, so he tried to act more energetic than he was and boy did it suck. At least now his fever was mostly gone. It came and went at the oddest of times but he was feeling pretty good. The only thing he had to worry about was the slight cough he had developed half way through. A few good sips of cough syrup usually solved the problem but a few still slipped out here and there. Luckily Gio had been able to control the urge. As long as he didn't raise his voice past a certain level or push his body to far, the coughs could be held back long enough for him to find a secluded area.

Now in the comfort of his own room, he allowed himself to let go. With rasping coughs he stumbled over to his bed and collapsed on top of it. With Raph and Mikey after his head he had a valuable excuse to stay locked in his bedroom for a few hours. No one would suspect anything and he could take the chance to rest and heal.

"Way to go brain," he mumbled to himself as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. "Excellently planned."

_**(A few hours later) Leonardo's P.O.V**_

__"Are you positive?" I questioned.

Donny nodded. "Absolutely. There is no doubt."

I looked down, going over what he just told me. According to the information April had been able to dig up the Krang were going to be breaking into a well-known lab later tonight. We could intercept them and possibly get some information on her dad's whereabouts. Then-

Wait a minute.

"How do you know this? We haven't seen April since we dropped her off at her Aunt's and we never told her where the lair is."

Donny blushed brightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well, I thought she might still be in danger since the Krang could still be looking for her. So I went to visi- check the perimeter around her house for any threats and she told me while I was there."

I stared at him skeptically. "Uh-uh, sure. That's what happened."

"It is!" he snapped. "Besides we have more important things to focus on! What are we going to do about the Krang? The suns already gone down and we don't know exactly what time they will strike."

"What time who will strike?" Raph questioned as he walked in. Mikey trailed in behind him.

"The Krang," I replied. "They are planning on robbing a science facility tonight but we don't know when."

Raph smirked and beat his fists together. "Perfect, I was hoping for some action today."

"I just said we don't know when it will happen!"

"Why don't we just go now and wait for them to show up?" Mikey questioned.

I sighed. "Mikey we can't just-" I paused. "Oh, wait. That's actually what we were planning on doing."

"Really?! Ha! I'm so good at this stuff!"

We all rolled our eyes as he bragged. What a child.

"Alright guys, gear up. We're leaving as soon as possible. Raph go get Gio."

"Why should he come along?" Raph growled. He was still mad at the older turtle. "Just let him sleep the day away in his room."

Donny glared at him. "We can't just not take him. He's part of the team!"

"He did seem kind of tired today though," Mikey piped up, surprising us. "I'm not saying he shouldn't come with us but the guys been running around a lot these past few days."

I frowned in thought. Gio had seemed oddly energetic lately, and the only times I hadn't seen him hanging around one of us was when he was sleeping in his room. Now that Mikey mentions it he did seem pretty tired when I saw him earlier. Could he be sick?

"We'll let him sleep," I decided. "This doesn't seem like a difficult mission. I'm sure we'll be able to handle it without him."

Donny looked uncertain. "But Leo-"

"We'll make it up to him," I interrupted. "As long as we don't have a mission he can decide what to do the next time we go out. And we can pick up some pizza on the way back."

"Alright, if you say so." Donny still didn't look convinced but he let it go.

"Then it's settled. We leave in five."

My brothers split up to get ready and I hurried to my room. I paused outside Gio's door and debated on knocking. Focusing my ears on the door I could hear deep, even breathing signaling that he was asleep. It would be better if I didn't disturb him. If he really was sick then he needed all the rest he could get.

"Sorry Gio," I murmured before walking away. It was for the best. This mission would be a piece of cake. What could go wrong?

_**Giotto's P.O.V**_

__I opened my eyes blearily. That was a good nap, I feel fantastic. Sitting up I stretched my arms and legs until I heard a satisfying pop.

"I wonder what time it is?" I pondered, reaching for my clock. No one came to wake me up for dinner so it couldn't be that late. I stared at the clock in shock. "One in the morning?! I went to sleep at noon!"

Jumping up I batted the slight dizziness away and rushed out of my room. All the other rooms were empty and I began to worry. Why hadn't anyone woken me up? Where was everyone?

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things," I heard Splinter's voice say as I approached the doorway to the dojo. He sounded pissed. "Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!"

I frowned and stopped right outside the door. Mission? What mission?

"Burn," I heard Mikey mock. He must be talking to Raph. I didn't understand. There was a mission and Raph messed up? That couldn't be right.

"You are ninjas," Splinter lectured. "You work in the shadow. In secret! This becomes difficult when there is proof of your existence in high definition!"

"Look," Raph defended, "we know where this guy live. All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out."

"Oh there's no tape," Donny corrected. "Video phones us flash memory and-"

I hear him stop talking. The others were glaring at him no doubt.

"Anger is self destructive," Splinter warned.

"I always thought it was others destructive," I heard Raph mumble. The idiot.

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped and I winced slightly. It had been a long time since I had heard him that angry. "Stand up." There was a shuffling noise.

"Somebody's in trouubblleee." Mikey snag.

"The rest of you get your archery training equipment. Use the practice arrows."

Using the sudden burst of noise to my advantage I carefully pushed the door open just enough so that I could see what was happening. Raph stood in the center of the room while Leo, Donny, and Mikey surrounded him in an unfinished circle. Seriously, what the hell was going on? I was beginning to get an idea but I pushed it back forcefully. They wouldn't do that. Not after the whole Snakeweed incident.

…Right?

"Evade the arrows," Splinter ordered.

"No problem," Raph smirked.

"Hajime!" Each of my brothers loosed an arrow only for it to be dodged skillfully by Raph. Splinter caught the final arrow before it hit his face. "Yamae!" They all stood at attention. "Again, but this time Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo… insult Raphael."

"Wait," Donny said nervously. "Insult _him?_"

"Yes."

"And he can't fight back?"

"No."

The three brothers smiled at each other as Donny laughed. "I'm feeling good about this plan."

"Hajime!"

I was getting even more confused, and a little jealous to be honest. I wanted to take a go at it to. He wouldn't be able to attack me for calling him cute and adorable and small and stubborn and-

"You move like a bloated buffalo!" Mikey's insult broke my train of thought.

They began firing. I watched as Raph got sloppier as he went

"I do not!"

"And for always whining," Leo mocked. "Poor me. Nobody understands me."

"You don't understand-" an arrow hit the back of his shell.

"And," Donny paused. "Oh! You don't keep your back straight when doing omote kote gyaku." A second arrow made its way onto Raph's shell. "And you're ugly!" And a third.

"And gassy," Mikey added with a laugh. A fourth arrow joined the fray.

"Aww, you talk so tough but inside you're just a scared little baby," Leo added a fifth arrow.

"Who needs his bottle." A sixth.

"And his diaper changed!" A seventh.

"What's the matter Raph? Gonna cry? I'm sure Gio will comfort you." An eighth, and ouch. That kind of insulted me to.

"I," hit, "am," hit, "not," hit, "gonna cry!"

A final arrow hit the center of his forehead and sent him to the ground. I winced in sympathy. I could see the necessity of the training but Raph was clearly upset.

Mikey sighed happily. "I wish this moment could last forever."

Raph stood up in a rage, the arrows stuck to his head flying off. "You know what?! Forget this, this is stupid!" He threw his sais to the ground.

"Ah man, it didn't," Mikey moaned. He jumped back when Raph snarled at him. Multiples arrows stuck out from his shell as he stormed over to stand in front of Splinter.

"Ninniku seishin is the ability to endure insult with patience and humility," Splinter explained. "You can not be a true ninja until you master it." Mikey laughed, causing Raph to hiss at him. "Understood?"

Raph flinched before standing at attention. "Hai Sensei."

"You must get that video back," Splinter ordered. "Using reason, not force."

"…Hai Sensei."

"You had best explain to your brother what has happened as well. Giotto!."

Of course he knew I was there. Opening the door fully I stepped into the room. My brothers stared at me in shock.

"Gio?! How long have you been standing there?" Raph demanded, his face flushing.

I shrugged. "Long enough."

"Tell me Giotto," Splinter asked, "What do you know about what has happened tonight?"

I smiled nervously. "Well by the sounds of it you guys were on some kind of mission and a human caught you on film. I'm guessing because Raph let his anger get the best of him."

I hoped, prayed, that someone would disagree. Tell me what was _really_ going on, but they all just looked down in shame. I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Very good Giotto," Splinter praised. It did nothing to calm me. "However, I am slightly confused. Were you not aware your brothers had left on a mission?"

I clenched my teeth. Master's confusion meant they had told him that I knew where they were going and that I was fine with it. I forced a smile on my face.

"No Sensei, I did not know." They flinched. "Was it important?"

Splinter sighed. "My sons, I am disappointed. Raphael is not the only one at fault here. Why did you not inform your brother of your mission?"

"He was sleeping at the time," Leo defended weakly. "We didn't want to disturb him."

I clenched my fists. That was the worst lie I have ever heard him say since he was a child.

"I wouldn't have minded," I ground out as calmly as I could. He looked away.

Mikey stepped forward. "B-but you seemed so tired today. A-and so we though you might be sick."

"I am not sick!" I barked. Even Splinter stared at me in shock. I took a deep breath. "I am not sick," I repeated, calmer this time. "I was tired from wrestling and that is all."

Raph glared at me angrily. He did not want to be blamed for anything else and I could see the shame from earlier still in his eyes, no doubt fueling his rage further. "Bull shit!" I stared at him in horror as he pointed at me. He promised he wouldn't say anything! "You've been sick since we saved April!"

"No!" I cried quickly. "No I haven't!"

"Yes you have! I saw you messing with the thermometer the other day. You messed with it cause you knew you had a fever!"

"That's not true!"

"Giotto," Splinter interrupted. He looked down at me in worry. "Is that true?"

"No! I mean-!" The room started to tilt. It was getting harder and harder to focus. "I'm not sick!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up Raphael!" I barked. He stepped back but I didn't even notice. "I'm not sick! I'm not-!" A harsh cough erupted from my mouth. I vainly shoved my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stifle it but my body was shaking so bad I couldn't put any real strength into it.

"Gio!" My brothers cried as I fell to my knees. I couldn't breath.

"Stand back!" Splinter ordered, kneeling in front of me. "Giotto. Giotto!" I squinted at him before hunching over as another bout of harsh coughs shook me. "Look at me!" I forced myself to tilt my head just enough to look into his eyes. My vision was blurry with tears. "Calm down. Take even breaths." What the hell did it look like I was trying to do?! Splinter rubbed slow circles on the back of my neck. "Breath my son. Deep breaths." My coughing slowly began to subside and I was soon able to stabilize my breathing. "Are you all right my son?"

"I-I," I stuttered. Shit. All that hard work down the drain. Way to go moron! I took a deep breath and smiled weakly at my father figure. "I'm fine now. I just got a little to excited." I stood up, accepting his help seeing as my legs were still a little shaky. "I have had a cold for a few days now. Like Raph said I had a fever but that's gone. The only thing left is the cough and its really not that bad, I just pushed myself a little to far. I am sorry for lying."

I bowed my head and fought down the crushing sadness. I wouldn't be leaving my room anytime soon.

"Giotto," Splinter sighed. He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "I understand that you did not want to worry us and that you wanted to explore the surface, but you can not hide when you are sick. It could get far worse without any of us realizing and by the time we do it might be to late."

I glared at the floor. I know when I am in the danger zone or not. If it is nothing threatening then it's no big deal. It happens all the fricking time and it will most likely never stop. If I'm in trouble I'll ask for help but if I'm not then it really isn't worth the panic.

"I understand Sensei," I said blankly.

"It is getting late. Perhaps it is time for you to go to bed. We can continue this discussion tomorrow."

I straightened to look at him, an argument on the tip of my tongue. There was still a mission to be completed. But, like always, I simply nodded my consent and turned away only to be met with the wide eyes of my brothers.

Mikey and Donny approached me slowly, like I was some kind of wounded animal, while Leo and Raph hung back. Raph refused to look me in the eye, probably still angry about earlier. Or he was worried, but his fists were clenched pretty tight so I'm assuming it's the anger. Leo was watching me with both worry and guilt. That means he was probably the one to decide not to tell me about the mission. Not like it mattered anymore.

"Are you okay bro?" Mikey asked carefully.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. That was a one time thing."

They didn't look convinced.

"I'll help you get settled in," Donny offered, reaching out to help me walk. I was still tired from my attack so I didn't bother brushing him off. We made our way out of the dojo and to my room. I resolutely ignored all of their worried stares.

Donny was silent as he walked me to my room. Even as I lay down on my bed he didn't utter a word. I was just about to pull the covers up when he finally spoke.

"You-" he started before trailing off. I looked at him curiously. "You really want to come with us to the surface that badly?"

I smiled sadly at him. "Yes, I do. Not only do I want to explore but I hate not being able to be there for you guys. What if something were to happen that I could have prevented?"

"B-but the same could be said for you!" Donny cried. "If you are with us when you're sick and something happened to you-" he glared angrily at the floor.

"Donny…"

"If one of us gets hurt we can heal. We can get better and be back on our feet in no time, but if you get hurt," he frowned and gestured towards me, "especially if you're sick, then it could take weeks, months, maybe even years for you to recover! It's to dangerous and I don't- I can't-!"

I reached out to him but he turned away and walked towards the door. "Donny, I just," I paused. My younger brother was shaking. Not much but the tremors were there.

"I can never understand what you are going through. I can never guess as to how painful it is to watch us leave you and have there be a chance that we won't come back. I don't understand why you continuously put yourself at risk just to hang out with us when we would drop everything to be with you whether you are sick or not. I have no clue as to how you can smile when you aren't allowed to train with us when I've always felt so upset at being left out."

I looked down, remembering all of the times Donny had come running to me near tears because the others wouldn't let him play with them. To them he had been to small or to annoying with all of his scientific talk. It was those times that we spent the most time with each other and I still had the silly pictures we drew hidden away in a box under my bed.

"I get what it feels like to not belong in this family. I know the crushing feeling you get when you're in a room for to long and no one is there." He ran a hand over his face tiredly, remembering countless hours spent in a lab before someone came to drag him out. I had sometimes seen the dark look in his eyes when he was in there for to long. "And even though I understand at least that much, and no matter how much I would love to take you out whenever you wanted or to let you do anything without restraint, I can't do that because while I do not know how it feels to be left alone, you don't know what it's like to almost lose a brother. Out of everyone in this family you are the only one who could not possibly understand how painful that truly is."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Donny had never told me any of this. None of my brothers had.

"We were there, every winter, when you would get so sick no one was sure you would make it through. We were there when you stopped breathing after a brutal fever. We were there when you went _blind_ for weeks! And we were there for that one terrible night when, only for a moment but a moment nonetheless, your heart stopped beating."

I gasped in shock. My heart had stopped beating? How? When? And the most terrifying, why? Could it happen again? Or was it a one-time deal? Why was I never told of this?

"You have your pains but we have ours," Donny murmured, his hand resting on the door nob. "I am sorry that we always leave you out or confine you but in my opinion it is worth it. If a bit of loneliness is all it will cost to keep you alive then I will not hesitate in locking you away in the safety of the lair. We have almost lost you far to many times to lose you now." He opened the door and stepped out. "I can not lose my big brother."

The door closed and I was sitting on the edge of my bed, my thoughts crashing against another with such force it made me dizzy. Tears pricked the edge of my vision but I hastily shoved them back. I had not cried in years and I would not do so now. The realization of the pain I had forced my family through was crushing and I felt myself begin to hyperventilate.

"I am sorry," I whispered into the air, curling in on myself. I was sorry for worrying my brothers and my father. I was sorry for forcing them to endure such emotional pain. I was sorry for always ignoring their worry and trying to hide my weakness from them. And I was sorry that I would do it again, even after learning all of that. I now knew part of what my family has gone through in their attempts to keep me healthy and alive, yet even with this knowledge the pain I feel at being separated from my family took an even greater place in my heart. I would not stop trying to hide my smaller illnesses from them but now, perhaps, I would be more inclined to speak up when I felt my health teeter on the balance of simple to deadly.

I remained curled up on my bed, shaking as I tried to stop the tears. In the morning I would wake up and put on my best smile as I tried to convince them I was all right. I would laugh and avoid, all while going over the words Donatello had spoken to me but for now…

For now I would sleep and dream of a place were my family and I could live in peace with no worries, no pain, and no disease.

_**(The next day) Third Person P.O.V**_

__Donny rubbed at his eyes irritably. He had spent all night working in the lab and hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Not that he could have if he tried. His thought process had been a wreck after the events last night and he couldn't stop fidgeting.

Today they were going to track down that man who had caught them on video and destroy it. Then they would all gather in the dojo for a quick debriefing before heading to bed. The plan was simple and easy to follow but Donny had a bad feeling about tonight. Maybe it was just the anxiety that had been clawing at his insides since his talk with Gio, but this felt different.

__Making his way to the kitchen he was surprised to see Leo and Mikey already up. It must be later than he thought.

Mikey looked up from his pizza as Donny trudged in. He frowned at the dark circles under his bro's eyes.

"Donny, dude, you look like crap."

"Gee thanks Mikey. You really know how to bring up the mood." Donny retorted, grabbing a piece for himself.

"I know right?" He smiled cheerfully. A second later he paused. "Wait a minute-"

"Maybe you should get some rest," Leo broke in. It was to early for this. "You'll need the energy later when we go out."

"Yeah, I guess."

An awkward silence settled over the table, the only sound being Mikey chewing… loudly.

"So," Leo coughed awkwardly. "Was Gio alright last night?"

Mikey turned to look at Donny, still chewing.

Donny froze. Staring at his two brothers he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "He was… He was fine. He didn't have a fever or anything and his cough didn't seem so bad. I think he just got to excited last night."

Leo nodded. "That's good."

Mikey took another bite as the silence returned.

"So later tonight I think-"

"I yelled at Gio!"

The two older turtles spoke simultaneously.

"Dude, you did what?" Mikey questioned, pausing in his inhalation of the pizza.

Donny placed his head in his hands. "I yelled at Gio. Last night."

Mikey and Leo looked at each other in shock. Donny never got angry at them over anything not relating to technology or science. And he had never gotten mad at Gio before.

"What did you say?" Mikey questioned. Leo found himself nodding along.

"I-I told him how he's not the only one being hurt by him being sick, and how he could never fully understand the fear of losing a brother like we could, and about how he had to stop being an idiot and hiding things from us."

Leo frowned in confusion. "But that's all true. And I'm sure Gio knows you weren't saying it to be cruel or anything."

Donny's head hung lower. "… I told him his heart had stopped beating."

"What?!" Leo stood abruptly.

Mikey gapped at him. "Dude! Even I know not to bring that up!"

"We agreed to never tell him!"

Donny slammed his hands on the table and glared at them. "I know! I know I wasn't supposed to tell him but it just sorta- sorta slipped out! I didn't mean to and I don't even want to take it back. He needs to know why he can't hide stuff from us!"

Leo calmed down slightly. "I get that Donny. I was angry to. However Gio should never know what happened that night. It was a one-time thing and it will never happen again. We will never lose him again."

Donny looked at them with haunted eyes. "But what if it does. What if one day he does something without us knowing and he relapses. It was a miracle we saved him last time, I don't think we'll be able to do it again."

"We won't need to," Mikey refused, his tone so serious it almost made them jump. "Gio isn't stupid. The only reason he got that bad was cause he couldn't take care of himself and it took us to long to find him. He can take care of himself now so we don't have to worry. It will never happen again."

They sat in silence for a moment before Donny nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. He knows how to keep himself from getting that bad."

Mikey nodded triumphantly. "Exactly. So stop worrying and eat your pizza. I will not be held responsible for any missing slices."

Leo watched proudly as the two began to fight over the pizza box. It was hard to see but even Mikey was growing up. He had been worried about becoming leader not because he didn't think he could handle it, but because he had been afraid his brother's brash personalities would get them hurt under his watch. That worry had been lifted a little.

"Leo, were you going to say something earlier?" Donny questioned after smacking Mikey for trying to nab the last of the food.

He smiled. "Yeah, I was going to say we would leave in an hour or so and wait on the guy's roof. He has to leave sometime."

"Whoo!" Mikey cheered. "Stake out!"

The two shook their heads in exasperation. So much for growing up.

None of the three brothers noticed the figure walking silently away from the kitchen doorway. His bright green eyes blank as he thought over what he had heard. He passed by Giotto's door as he made his way to his own room and he couldn't resist peeking in.

Gio was curled into a tight ball in the middle of his bed. The idiot hadn't even bothered to get under the covers.

"Moron," Raph sighed, walking over. "The cold's not gonna help ya."

Gently lifting the older turtle up, Raph pulled back the blankets and set him down on his pillow. Tugging the cloth over his shoulders Raph stared down at the sleeping face of his brother.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I broke my promise and I shouldn't have." Hesitating, he patted Gio's head and left the room, not looking back.

If he had he would have noticed the calm grey eyes that watched him leave.

_**(Later that night) Raphael's P.O.V**_

__I glared down at the street below us. What the hell was taking so long?! We've already been out here for two hours!

"Is he there yet?" Mikey groaned. Normally he would be messing with me but after I beat him up for doing that yesterday he was keeping his distance.

"I dunno Mikey," I mocked. "Why don't you go in there and ask?"

"Okay!"

Leo grabbed him before he could leap over the edge.

Damn. At least they'd know if the guy was even home if Mikey barged in.

"Don't be stupid," Fearless lectured, his voice grating on my ears. "We can't just go running into a human building. Someone could see us!"

"So?" I snapped. "It's not like it'll make a difference if we don't get that tape. And from where I'm standing, he's not coming out anytime soon."

Leo smirked at me.

"He just walked out the door didn't he?"

"Yup." We were about to jump down. "And remember Raph. Patience."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Niniku shepo or whatever."

He sighed at me but I didn't really care. The sooner we got home the sooner I could take out my anger in the dojo.

"You can't tell me that's not worth something!" The guy was yelling into his phone. We landed on the cement surrounding him and boxing him in. "Uh, I'll call you back." He pointed at us threateningly. "Lay one finger on me frog and I'm calling the cops."

I bit back an angry snarl. We were turtles! Turtles! What part of us looked like a frog?!

He backed up and my brothers came up behind me. Great. Now I've gotta pretend I don't want to beat this losers face in.

"We're not gonna hurt you," I ground out.

"Then what do ya want freak?"

I clenched my fists. "We got off on the wrong foot last night. Some things were said and, well," I opened my hands up in a show of peace, "we would just like that video back." I gave my best 'I'm-totally-not-thinking-of-ripping-your-face-off smile.

He didn't look impressed.

Leo nudged me and I sighed. "…Please."

The fatty smirked. "What are you going to give me for it?"

"Give you for it?" I questioned.

"well I figure I've got you over a barrel so you've got to make it worth my while."

I stared at him blankly. Worth his while?! WORTH HIS WHILE?! Not only did this fool destroy our chances of beating down some Kraang and make me wait for hours just to ask him 'nicely' to return what shouldn't have been in his possession, but if he hadn't decided to be an ass then I wouldn't have been humiliated in front of my family and the whole mess with Gio never would have happened. And he wants me to give him something more?!  
"I'll make it worth you while," I smiled calmly. "I won't take your head and SMASH IT INTO THE-!"

"Okay, okay, thank you Raphael." Leo cut in quickly, grabbing my shoulder. "I will take over."

I turned away angrily. Damn this all to hell.

"So what are you looking for?" Leo asked nicely.

The man stroked his chin thoughtfully. Please, he had as much facial hair as Mikey. He was just as bald to, though his was more disgusting to look at.

"Uhhhh, a cool mil. ought to do it," he decided.

Leo nodded thoughtfully. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. A cool mil. of what?"

"A million dollars."

We all gaped at him. Where the hell were we supposed to get that kind of money!

"Uh, we don't have a million dollars," Leo spoke dumbly.

Mikey stepped forward with a grin. "We have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate!"

The man waved the phone at us. "I can get some serious money off of this. If you don't wanna pay then I'll find someone else who does."

"That's it!" I snapped. I was done with this crap. I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Holding his free arm down I raised my fist threateningly. "Hand over the video right now or so help me I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!"

I heard Leo say something but I tuned him out. It was probably something about how we weren't supposed to use violence. As if anything else would get through this fools thick skull!

"Raph!" Leo cried. This time I looked up. Something in Fearless' tone made me pause. A bright light flashed in my eyes and dazed me. "Look out!"

Something rammed into me and I went flying back, barely avoiding getting crushed by the van that zoomed past. I stood up, shaking my head to clear it. Leo stood up next to me so he must have been the one that grabbed me. We both looked towards the van.

Was that a Kraang van?

"Let's not let this one get away," Leo said. He looked around for a way to stop the vehicle.

I turned around and grabbed a trashcan. If there was one thing I was good at it things down.

Hefting the thing up I threw it straight at the van when it headed towards us again. It veered to the side and crashed into a wall.

"Well that was easy," I grinned. The Kraang jumped out and began to shoot at us. "Oookay."

We split up and began fighting. Finally, something I liked.

The fight almost made me forget why we were here. I teamed up with Leo and took some more of the creeps down when I glanced over at the van. The fat guy was in the back, sitting there without a care in the world.

My anger came back full force.

"Oh no you don't," I growled, leaving Leo on his own. He would be fine, he knows how to take care of himself. "We've got unfinished business!" I jumped into the van and glared at him. "You give me that phone right now!"

He stared at me fearfully (what a joyous feeling that gave me) before something behind me caught his eye. I turned around just as the Kraang bots jumped back into the van and it started to drive away.

…Shit.

Bringing up my sais I took them out as best I could. We had to get out of there fast. Knocking the last robot down I reached back for the guy. No matter how much I hated his guts it was my job to protect him from the Kraang.

"Lets get out of here!"

the man snorted. "Forget it. If you lizards don't want to buy my video then maybe these guys will."

"Raph!" I heard a voice call. I looked out to see my brothers running towards the van as best they could. Donny was holding out his staff for me to grab. "Get out of there!"

With a snarl I grabbed the mans arm. "Listen you _idiot_! Frogs are not lizards and we're not frogs. Now lets go before-."

I was yanked back by a Kraang bot. I struggled to get lose but it was to late. It threw me out of the van. Hitting the ground harshly I bounced back before colliding with my brothers.

Owww.

"Nice going Raph," Leo glared. I pushed myself up angrily.

"What'd I do?!"

"What did you do?!" he threw his hands up. "You left the three of us in the middle of a fight to_ yell_ at somebody! We could have stopped them but because of your temper the guy with the tape-!"

"Again, it's a flash-"

"Not now!" Leo hissed back at Donny. "Is in the hands of the Kraang! How are we supposed to find them?!"

I frowned. It wasn't that bad. They could take care of themselves, and he tried to save that guy! It's the fool's own fault for rejecting his help!

"Guys look!" Donny called. He was bent down next to an oil spill. "The truck is leaking."

"Alright!" Leo cheered, coming up beside him. "We can follow the trail to their hideout!"

I smirked. Finally some good news. "And then we'll bash some bots," I said excitedly.

Leo turned to face me, his face cold.

"What?"

"We are going to bash some bots," he point at Mikey, Donny, and himself. "You are going home."

"What are you kidding?!" I couldn't believe it. Did he really think he had the authority to do something like that? I turned to Donny and Mikey. "Come on, guys, are we gonna let Leo power trip like this?"

They looked at each other. "I think Leo's right," Donny sighed. Mikey didn't say anything for or against me. He just stood there.

"You've got to learn to control your temper," Leo reasoned. "Until then, we just can't trust you."

"Sorry Raph," Mikey murmured.

They turned and walked away.

Can't trust me? After all those times I saved their asses they say they can't trust me? And they kick me off the mission! What the hell?!

Roaring in anger, I threw my sais on the ground. Well whatever, who needs them?! I'm just fine on my own. I don't need them. Storming over I scooped up my weapons and began to head home. They better not come crying to me when they fail.

I opened up the nearest manhole cover and jumped down. The lair wasn't to far away.

As I walked I began to kick a pebble and let my thoughts wander. As if Leo could kick me of a mission. I only left cause I wanted to. I bet he was expecting me to come running up to him and beg for forgiveness. Ha! Yeah right.

Nothing is ever good enough for him. Even when the mission goes perfect he finds something to complain about! Why can't he just let it go? And Donny, always treating him like an idiot. Who cares about some stupid poly something or hydro whatever. None of that would stop a knife from cutting him. And Mikey! The moron would get himself killed just walking around the lair! Who knows what would happen to him if I wasn't there. The only one he didn't have to worry about was…

I stopped myself. It wasn't Gio's fault he couldn't go on missions, though he certainly didn't help the situation with all of his secrets. I'm pretty sure that if he came with us all of the time he would be just as bad as the rest of them. Never watching their back, always getting into the worst possible situation, throwing themselves in harms way.

The pebble hit the door to the lair and I sighed in relief. I needed to talk to Spike. At least he never judged me.

I stormed in, ignoring Splinter as he came out to greet me. Instead I headed straight for Spike and scooped him up, placing him on my shoulder.

"Where are your brothers Raphael?" Splinter questioned.

I hissed under my breath. "On the stupid mission. Where else?!" I stormed into the kitchen before he could say anything else.

Setting Spike on the table gently I grabbed some of his leaves from the fridge. If I was forcing the guy to put up with my problems the least I could do was feed him.

"Here you go buddy," I whispered, setting some down in front of him. Spike began to munch happily. I chuckled. "Well at least your happy. You wouldn't believe what Leo did to me. He kicked me off the mission! He said they couldn't trust me! Who does Leo think he is?!" I started pacing around angrily. This is what I loved about Spike. He wouldn't judge, he would just listen. "So what if I've got a temper? I'm still the best fighter we've got. In fact, if anything, my anger makes me a better fighter!"

"Not all the time, if I remember last night correctly."

I jumped and whirled around. Gio was leaning against the doorway.

"What do you know?!" I growled before cutting myself off. If anyone had a reason not to trust me it would be Gio. I broke our promise.

"Not much," he shrugged. He walked in and sat down at the table. Pulling out another leaf he handed it to Spike. "Don't mind me. I just came in to check up on you. You had a nasty scrape on your knee."

I looked down and saw the small trail of blood going down my leg. It must have happened when I fell off the truck.

"I brought the first aid kit. Do you want me to do it or should I go?"

I looked at him thoughtfully. Leo was always telling him what to do so maybe he would understand at least a little bit?

"You can stay if you want," I huffed and looked away.

He smiled and patted the chair next to him.

As I sat down I decided to chance it. "So what do you do?"

He stared at me curiously as he dabbed my knee with antiseptic. "What do I do for what?"

I waved my hand around. "When Leo tells you what to do? Or when he says you can't come with us or leave your room or somethin."

He chuckled. "Oh, that." He hummed as he pulled out a roll of bandages. "Well, normally I draw. It gets my mind off of it long enough that I can calm down and think about it logically."

I frowned. I hated drawing. "And when you can't calm down? Or when it doesn't logically make sense?"

Gio smirked mischievously. "You can't tell anyone about this but I made mini Leo out of our old bandanas."

I gapped at him. "What? Why?"

He wrapped the bandage around my knee. "So that when I get really angry at him and I just can't seem to brush it off like usual, I can mess with it. It's not as good as the real thing and I've had to repair it quite a few times after I… well after I got really mad, but it helps me vent my anger. I've got one for Donny, Mikey, you, and even Master Splinter."

I stared at him incredulously. The smiley, happy, never get mad Gio had to actually repair the dolls he took his stress out on? What the hell did he do to them?!

As if reading my mind he laughed and finished tying off the bandage. "You don't want to know. Though I will say Leo's," snicker, "lost his head a few times."

Before I could stop myself I started laughing. "Seriously?! You?!"

Gio shrugged, his smile growing. "What can I say? You always gotta look out for the quiet ones."

I doubled over, laughing harder than I had in a long time. "Oh, that is to sweet! Spike-" I gasped for breath. "Spike, did you hear what he just said?! Leo got his head ripped off by poor, innocent little Gio! You understand how funny that is right? Chew on your leaf if you understand."

Spike bent his head down and munched on his food.

"Yeah, I thought so. Oh man, this is just to good." I laughed a bit more, Gio throwing in a few chuckles as well.

"I understand as well," Splinter said from behind us. The laughter caught in my throat so suddenly I started choking.

"Holy- What the hell?!" I stared at him, noting how Gio had practically leapt across the table. "You gotta knock or something!"

"Yeah," Gio agreed, looking pale. "Or you know, breath." He pulled himself together and looked at our master nervously. "How much of that did you hear?"

Splinter paused in confusion. "Oh? Were you not talking about Raphael's temper?"

We looked at each other before nodding.

"Yup, that's exactly what we were talking about," Gio smiled.

I nodded. "yeah, I was just laughing cause Gio was trying to act tough." I shrugged when he glared a me.

Splinter sighed. "Raphael, let me tell you a story."

"Sensei, I'm not in the mood for a story."

"I should probably be going back to my room. You know, cause I'm sick," Gio coughed pathetically into his hand.

"Spike," Splinter looked down at the small turtle, "chew on your leaf if you want to hear a story."

Munch.

Splinter nodded. "Very well. When I was a young man I fell in love with a woman."

"Oh, hey," I glanced at my vacant wrist, "is it that late? Gio we should probably-"

"Yeah, lets-"

"Sit." Splinter ordered. We groaned and plopped back down in our seats. "Her name was Tang Shen, and I was not the only one who loved her. There was another man competing for her affection." I rolled my eyes. Just what I wanted to hear, a love story. "Orokosaki."

I perked up. "Shredder."

Gio leaned forward as well.

Splinter nodded. "One day he insulted me in front of her. He called me many things." Well that guy is screwed. You don't mess with Master Splinter. "I felt those insults could not go unanswered. I lost my temper, and over time our rivalry festered into hatred." His eyes took on a haunted look. "until Shredder saw fit to finish me, and I lost my beloved Tang Shen."

Splinter turned away from us and I stood up. "B-but, it wasn't your fault! Shredder insulted _you_, you had no choice!"

Gio looked at our master in worry.

Splinter turned around sharply. "No choice? I could have chosen to ignore him. I could have chosen to let his insults wash over me like a river over stone. But I let him anger me. It was I who turned his words into weapons." He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "That was the choice I made. What choice will _you_ make?"

I looked down and Splinter walked past me, only to stop next to Gio.

"Though anger is never the answer, there are times when you need to stand up for yourself and for your family. Choose your battles wisely and the path you walk will hold no regrets."

We stood there in silence as he left the kitchen.

"Gio," I broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading out."

"…okay."

I hesitated before making my decision. "You wanna come with me?"

**Soooo, what'd you think? I actually had no idea what to do with this chapter but I loved the way it came out. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a massive writers block half way through. I have also decided to do a spin off of this story. It's basically when the turtles are babies to when they grow older with both Giotto and littlebabyturtlelove's character, Arinna. Don't worry I asked and she was really excited. She sent me page upon page about her so I won't have to worry about misrepresenting her character. Hope you read that one to!**


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

**This took way longer than I thought it would. I had no idea how to write Leonardo at the end. This chapter didn't turn out as well as I had hoped but I had no idea how to change it without deleting the whole thing and there are a lot of parts that I like. Please Review!**

**I do not own TMNT but I do own Giotto.**

**Chapter 4: Turtle Temper vs. "Spike, eat your leaf if you agree with me" Part 2**

_**Michelangelo's P.O.V**_

__I peered around the corner of the building with Donny and Leo. The Kraang base was straight ahead. It didn't look like much, but still…

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" I questioned uneasily. I mean I could take care of myself with my mad skills but Leo and Donny might get into trouble.

"We can handle it," Leo assured, his gaze determined.

I shifted from foot to foot. "I dunno, it just feels like something's missing."

Like my two older bro's. Sure Raph got mad when he wasn't supposed to but that's who Raph was. It just wasn't right when the turtle wasn't exploding over something one of them had done. And Gio deserved to be with us no matter what. I was scared about him getting bad to but life isn't worth living with out a bit of fun in it. I'm pretty sure Gio never had any fun when he was locked away.

Leo smacked me.

"Ow!" I cried, but smiled. Those thoughts were making me sad. "Thanks."

"Happy to help," Leo said, looking back towards the building. "Let's go."

We made our way up the building we were hiding behind and ran across the rooftops to the Kraang base. We stopped at the building next to it and made our way down.

"Uh, why didn't we just cross the street?" I frowned.

"Because they would have seen us shell for brains," Donny sneered.

I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, I was just askin'!"

Leo shushed us and opened up the cellar door. Now in my opinion, having a cellar door attached to your base is a pretty dumb idea unless you have some giant pet guard thing to watch over it.

The idea of some huge alien dog thing made me shiver. Nothing happened when we went in but I made sure to keep my guard up.

A few minutes in and I jumped when I saw a large shadow.

"What?" Donny hissed, reaching for his staff. "What is it?"

"Spiders," I pointed. The thing was huge! Maybe it drank some of the mutagen.

Donny smacked me. "You idiot, don't freak me out like that."

"Hey!" I growled. "That thing could be a Kraang spy!"

Leo turned around and glared at us. "Be. Quiet."

We glared at each other but followed silently.

Geez, forgive me for making sure we weren't attacked by some alien creep. I wish Raph were here. Although- he would probably just beat me up for the spider thing. Gio then. He wouldn't get mad at me. He would just give me that amused smile that made me feel like I said something really stupid.

On second thought maybe it was a good thing they weren't with us.

Every few seconds I would glance around. It was up to me to keep my bro's safe from whatever lurked in the shadows. It was obvious that I was the only one aware of the impending doom.

I kept getting distracted whenever Donny would swat my head.

"What?" I glared.

"Stop turning your head so suddenly. Its distracting."

I'm distracting?! Oh, I am so not saving him when he gets eaten.

I thought I heard something to my right so I whipped my head around, searching for the enemy.

"Ow!" I cried as Donny slapped me again. "You don't have to keep doing that."

He shrugged innocently. "There was a spider on your head."

I pointed at him menacingly. "Well there's a spider on you to."

He frowned and looked himself over. "there is? Where is-"

"Come here!" I tackled him to the floor and started slapping his head.

"Ow! Knock it off!"

Leo stormed over to us. "Hey!" We paused to look at him. He placed a finger over his mouth. "Shh!"

I grudgingly stood up, leaving Donny on his own. When we started moving again I turned around and held my hand up threateningly.

Donny rolled his eyes.

"over here," Leo whispered, waving us over. A set of stairs led up and out of the basement. We made our way up, watching out for any creaks.

"…this is a being a good image of Kraang," a monotone voice said as we hid behind some boxes. A few Kraang bots were gathered around the phone, their backs to the guy we were trying to save. He was tied to a chair with wheels.

Leo tapped Donny on the shoulder and nodded towards the guy. Donny pulled out a chain and threw it towards the chair before I began to pull the guy towards us.

He looked back at us in shock.

"Don't worry," Leo smiled. "We're gonna get you out of here."

Man this dude was heavy. He should go on a diet or something.

"What about my phone?"

"Shhhh!" Leo looked at the Kraang worriedly. This guy really wanted to make our job difficult.

"Don't you shush me, I ain't going anywhere without my phone!"

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped!" One of the Kraang yelled when he turned to see what all of the commotion was about.

Not even I'm that stupid…. Then again there was that time when we saved April and I got mad at them for not believing me.

Naw, that was their fault.

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy," Donny questioned as he pulled out his staff.

"Cause he's got a cool video of us dishing out some mad moves," I grinned. Donny smacked me again. "Hey! I told you not to do that!"

"Not now guys!" Leo ordered, running forward to meet the Kraang. "Lets beat these guys and get out of here."

"Whooo!" I flipped forward, smacking one of the bots with my nunchuck.

Things were going great. Maybe we didn't need Raph after all.

"Ahhhhrgggr**AAAGGGHHH!"**

What the shell was that?!

The base went silent as we all turned towards were the noise came from. A large machine containing mutagen was in the corner, its shadow hiding what had happened.

"Kraang," one of the bots called to the other. "Go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place."

I edged back nervously as the bot made its way into the shadow. What if it was some kind of-of-… thing!

We all jumped as the bot came sailing out of the darkness and hit the ground with a thud. The brain jumped out and ran away, shrieking in terror.

Why was it shrieking in terror?!

"I don't like the sound of that," I backed up next to Donny and Leo.

A large form came hurtling out from above the machine. It landed in front of us and I could only stare at it in horror.

It was a giant spider…thing- with hands and feet were they should be but giant spider legs coming out of its head. It roared, showing its large fangs.

"I don't like the look of it either!" I yelled, pointing at it. "I knew they had a guard mutant!"

"What have you done to me?!" the creature growled, looking at its hands.

Huh. So it can talk.

"Don't worry guys," Leo smiled reassuringly. "The five of us can handle it."

Donny tapped his shoulder. "Uh, this might be a bad time to point this out, but two of us are at home."

"Yeah," I shivered, "and right now I wish one of them was me."

The creature snarled at us. "This is your fault!" Is it just me or does this things voice sound familiar? "I'm gonna rip you're heads off!"

Leo frowned worriedly but shook himself. "Alright guys," he posed dramatically, "prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice!"

I stared at him blankly. That was just cheesy.

Donny sighed. "Seriously, just yell get him."

Leo glared at us. "Get hi- ahhhh!"

We watched in horror as he was picked up and thrown by the weird spider dude.

"Uh," I muttered, edging behind Donny. "I'll let you have the first hit?"

**Giotto's P.O.V**

"That's their base," I said skeptically. The thing looked like some run down storage unit. "Aren't they high tech aliens? Why would they choose this place?"

"The hell are you asking me for?" Raph glared as we calmly strolled towards the building. "If anyone could guess what was going on in those freaks messed up heads it would be Donny."

"Or Mikey. He's usually good at guessing what people are thinking."

"That's only cause he doesn't think. Makes for a whole lot a space where his brain should be."

I shoved him lightly. "Oh come on. He's not that bad." Raph gave me a pointed look. "Okay, sometimes he is."

Raph smirked as we reached the building. "Lets just get in there and show em' whose boss."

I folded my arms. "What, just walk through the front door? What if they have security?"

He shrugged. "Then we take em down. Simple."

"…Right."

Suprisingly enough, there was no one waiting behind the door. We walked in caustiously, but nothing happened. The place was filled with storage boxes and containers of mutagen, but no Kraang were in sight.

"Alright, either something is wrong or these guys really have no idea why security is needed in New York."

Raph frowned darkly. "Those idiots probably got caught."

"Maybe we should-"

Raph grabbed me and shoved me behind some boxes. He slapped his hand over my mouth before I could yelp in surprise.

"Tell Kraang that Kraang can no longer stay in this place with the thing in this place that is a danger to Kraang," a robotic voice ordered. A few Kraang bots turned the corner carrying boxes. "This place that Kraang is leaving is no longer required for the plan that Kraang has planned. Kraang will leave that thing which was found in this place were the thing should not have been with the turtles who are in this place were they should not have been."

"Yes Kraang," another robot agreed. "Let Kraang leave this place were the thing was found with the turtles in the place were they should not have been found."

Raph and I stayed hidden behind the boxes as the bots left the building. I could only assume that whatever they had been looking for in the labs was in the boxes they were carrying away.

"Rfjs," I mumbled against his palm. He looked down at me. "Mfhglke!"

"Oh," he took his hand away. "What was that?"

"I said Raph, let go of me," I smiled. "But what I wanted to say was you go get the others. Something must have happened. I'll go after those guys."

"What?!" he growled. "Why the shell would you do that?! Even better question, why the shell would I let you?!"

I glanced out the door towards the Kraang's retreating figures. "Look, the original mission was to stop those guys from taking stuff from the labs right? Well I'm pretty sure that whatever they took was in those boxes. And there's only, like, five of them. I can handle it."

"No," he refused. "I can't let you go alone. You're not even supposed to be out here in the first place. Have you forgotten your little fit already, cause I sure haven't."

"We don't have time for this! The others might be in trouble and they're getting away. I trust you to be able to protect our brothers without me. I need you to trust me when I say I can handle this."

He folded his arms and glared at me harshly.

"Please Raph. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me."

"…Fine," he muttered, looking away. "But don't take any unneccisary risks! And always watch your back."

I smiled happily and patted his head. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. You know, you kind of sounded like Leo just then."

He hissed at me and smacked my hand away. "Don't push me! Now go before I change my mind!"

"All right." With a chuckle I began to run after the Kraang. "Keep our bro's safe!"

"Worry about yourself, idiot," I heard him mumble.

This must be going against every instinct in his body, I thought. My heart filled with warmth at the thought that he trusted me with this even though he was worried.

"Okay Gio," I whispered to myself. "You got this. Just get the stuff before any reiforcements show up."

The Kraang were waiting on the corner at the end of the street. Someone was coming to pick them up.

"Huh, I might not even have to fight them," I realized. They had set the boxes down and were standing in front of them protectively. "Ha. Not even expecting an attack from behind. Just because their base is behind them doesn't mean they are in the clear."

I approached quetly, drawing only one of my hook swords. Out of all of my brothers, I prided myself in being the stealthiest. I had to be if I wanted to escape my room for a while without alerting Master Splinter or my brothers that I was up and about.

I dove into an alleyway when one of the bots turned around. He stared at the base for a few seconds before turning around.

"Kraang thinks Kraang should find a better place for Kraang to be placed in."

"Kraang agrees. A place befitting of Kraang is not the place were Kraang was when Kraang was being placed in that place."

I rolled my eyes as they began discussing were their next base should be. At least the noise would make my job easier.

Crouching down I crept towards the nearest box. This one was far enough away that I could simply reach out and grab it. Lifting it silently I retraced my steps and set it down in the alley.

One down, four to go.

The next one was just as easy, if not a little harder to reach. It was the third one that worried me because I had to use the hook at the end of my blade to snag it and bring it closer.

I tugged at it as slowly as I dared, well aware that the ride they were waiting for could appear at any second.

I winced at the sound of gravel shifting, the sound seeming magnified in my ears. Thankfully the Kraang's voices drowned it out just enough that I could pull it into my hands grabbing range.

Two more.

I could feel sweat building on my forehead. The process was nerve wracking, but the adrenaline made me grin. I could do this.

I had just started pulling at the last box when I heard the sound of an engine in the distance.

One of the Kraang bots was looking at the phone in his hand.

"Kraang says that Kraang is almost to this place where Kraang is waiting for Kraang to take us from this place."

I pulled the box as fast as I could without making too much noise. This was not good. With a final tug I scrambled to grab the box and ran to the alleyway. Diving in I stacked the last box on top of the others and threw my jacket over them.

"Kraang, the boxes which Kraang carried to this place are no longer in this place."

I grabbed a few nearby trash bags and began piling them around the boxes, my hands trembling with anticipation.

"Then in what place are the boxes that Kraang carried to this place that are no longer in the place Kraang carried them."

The sound of a car screeching to halt sounded through the street and I cursed. Placing the last trashbag I climbed the building quickly and ran to the edge.

More Kraang bots got out of the car and began talking. Soon they began to walk down the street, looking for the boxes.

They were getting closer to the alleyway.

"What do I do now?!"

The van was empty, but a few bots were standing around it. Maybe if i-

One of the bots looked down the alley I had hid the boxes.

Grabbing my hat I threw it across the street. They all turned to look at it and I jumped off the roof onto the ground behind the van.

Owww.

I rolled forward and ran down the street away from them as fast as I could.

"I wonder what could possibly be in those boxes I took from the Kraang!" I yelled. "It's a good thing they don't know I took them! And that I have them with me right now!"

What the shell am I thinking?!

I cried mentally when lights shone brightly behind me and the sound of squeeling tires signaled their approach.

Bad idea, bad idea, I should have just gone with Raph!

I turned into an alley, praying they wouldn't follow me in the narrow space. But no, they came barreling through, the sides of the van screeching as they scraped along the brick walls.

"Gah," I groaned. Taking random turns I tried to lose them, but to no avail.

A few minutes later and I ran into a dead end.

"Crap." The car hadn't turned the corner yet but I knew I wouldn't have time to back track. "Crap, crap, crap."

I looked around frantically. There had to be something!

Looking up, my eyes locked in on a familiar structure.

"Is that…?" I trailed off, narrowing my eyes.

It had to be. It was the apartment that girl… uh, April, yeah April, was staying in. With a quick glance over my shoulder at the approaching headlights, I jumped towards the nearest fire escape, scaling the building to the roof.

Breathing hard I reached up and grabbed the railing of the balcony. Swinging myself over, I dove through the open window.

She should really keep that closed. Who knows what kind of weirdos might take advantage of it.

'… Would that include me?'

I brushed the thought off. Now was not the time.

April had been sitting at her desk when I rolled in. She gasped and whirled around.

"AHH-!"

I lunged forward and covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! It's me!"

"Mrgjkkd!" Her eyes were wide. I felt guilty at the slight fear in them.

"You know I said the same thing not to long ago. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I smiled at her.

She glared at me and pushed my hand away. "What are you doing here Giotto? Havent you ever heard of knocking?"

I shrugged, rubbing the back of my head. "Again, sorry. This was the only place I could get to without revealing myself to anyone." She gave me a pointed stare. "…Besides you, but you already know about us so it's fine. And you can call me Gio if you want. Giotto is a mouthful sometimes."

"Uh-huh, sure whatever. And why exactly did you need to come here?"

I glanced nervously at the window. They wouldn't know I had come up here right?

"I, uh, might have 'barrowed' something from the Kraang."

April frowned, her nerves having settled, as she sat back down in her chair. She was wearing a yellow tank top and grey sweat pants. She must have been getting ready for bed. "The what?"

I edged towards the balcony and peered out from behind the curtain. The van had stopped and some of the Kraang were searching the alley.

"The Kraang. You know, the guys that kidnapped you and- well yeah."

"You stole from them?!"

I flinched back as one of the bots looked up. "Shhhh! They'll hear you."

She came up behind me and tried to look outside. "You mean they're here?!"

I grabbed her and pulled her back, making sure to stand between her and the window. "Yes! And no I didn't steal from them. I was simply taking back what they had stolen from other people."

April folded her arms and scowled at me. Man this was getting awkward. Why couldn't she have just panicked and hid in the closet or something?

"So you did steal it." She glared at me sharply when I opened my mouth. "I don't want to hear it. I'm sure you did it for a reason."

Turning on her heel she marched over her closet. I glanced out again, ignoring the shuffling behind me. The Kraang were talking with eachother now. Just a little longer and they would search somewhere else hopefully.

I jumped when something hit my head. Pulling it off I stared blankly at the large hooded sweatshirt in my hands. What was I supposed to do with this?

"It used to belong to my dad but it was to big for him. Put it on," April ordered. I gapped at her. "I'll try and find some of my dad's old sweat pants. They might fit you."

"Um, w-what? Why-?"

She smiled at me. "You guys helped me before, now it's my turn to help you. I'll sneak you out of here."

I fiddled with the cloth as she turned away. It was true that the Kraang could still find me here. Not only would that start a fight but it would put April and her Aunt in danger. It was best to leave as soon as possible.

Slipping the hoody over my head I was pleased to find it was just large enough to fit over my shell. It was a dark grey, and the cloth felt nice on my skin.

"Ah, here they are. Try these on." April tossed me a pair of black sweats.

I tugged them on experimentally. They fit, but barely and they were far less comfortable than the hood.

"That'll have to do for now," April nodded, tugging a green hoody over her tank top. She tucked her hair into the hood and pulled it low over her face. "Put your hood on and we'll go."

I did as she said. "You are taking this remarkably well."

She shrugged. "Donny stops by every once and awhile to talk. I've gotten a little used to mutant turtles appearing in my room at random."

Oh Donny. You poor love struck boy. I sighed at the thought of my cute little brother becoming a stalker.

"Besides," she grinned. "I was really bored. If it gets me out of doing my homework I'll do just about anything."

"And your Aunt will be okay with a you going out with a total stranger that just randomly appeared in your bedroom?"

She opened the door and turned off her light. "I don't know if you noticed but it's two in the morning. My Aunt sleeps like a log."

Oh. Well then.

Before we left I closed her window and locked it. She really needs to learn more about safety.

I glanced around the building once we got outside. The Kraang were still talking.

"It looks like they're gonna be there for a while," April whispered next to me.

I frowned. "If they see you they might try to capture you again."

"What should we do?"

I glanced at her with a smile. This girl had already helped us out a lot, not only with giving us information but also by getting Donny out of his lab and out into the open air. The turtle had been in high spirits lately and with her risking herself to help me out I knew we could trust her.

"How do you feel about the sewers?" I asked her, tossing an arm over her shoulder.

She looked at me in confusion. "The sewers? Uh, I guess they're- sewery?"

I grinned.

_**Third Perosn P.O.V**_

__"Where have you been?!" Leonardo barked. Gio had just walked into the lair seconds before.

Gio jumped. "Uhh, on the surface?"

Donny walked over to him and began to scan for injuries. "You collapsed barely 24 hours ago Giotto. The only place you should be is your bed."

"And what are you wearing?" Leo demanded. "Where is your jacket? And your hat?!"

"Leo calm down," Gio smiled calmly. "I'm fine. I borrowed these clothes from April after I used my other clothes to distract the Kraang."

Donny's head shot up as he examined the sweatshirt and sweat pants. "April gave you these? Why? You saw her? How was she? Did she-?"

"Um, yeah about that," Gio swiftly interjected. "I brought a guest with me."

The older turtle stepped to the side to reveal the girl that had been standing behind him.

"…Hi." April waved to the dumbstruck turtles.

"Sup!" Mikey grinned. He waved back at her.

Donny practically teleported to her side. His brothers tuned him out when he started rambling about his latest experiment.

"Giotto," Leo hissed.

"Now, now. Let me explain."

"You better make it quick," Raph stated from his postion on the couch. "Fearless looks 'bout ready ta blow a fuse."

Gio sent his brother a withering glare. "Thanks. I hadn't noticed." He turned to his leader nervously. "Okay. So I'm sure Raph has already told you that I went after the Kraang bots, right?"

"He did, and I still can not believe you would do something so dangerous. What if something had happened?"

"Well nothing did," Gio scowled. "I was able to get the boxes and hide them before the Kraang even realized they were gone."

"Then why did you have to distract them?"

"Because they were going to check the place I had hid them and I didn't want to take the risk."

"You were already taking enough risk as it was! You shouldn't have even left the lair in your condition and not only did you endanger yourself but April as well. What possible reason could you have for dragging her into this?"

God, Gio hated when his brother was like this. It was just like when they were kids! He questioned every little move until Gio was pressured enough to make a mistake, then use it against him. Sure he did it out of worry but it never failed to strike a nerve in the older turtle.

"I had nowhere else to go," Gio ground out. "She was the safest bet at the time and it turned out fine."

"And if it hadn't?" Leo questioned. "If the Kraang had found you and taken her? We didn't even know where you were, let alone that April was involved. You could have been injured or killed and she would have been taken away before we even new what was happening."

Gio felt the familiar feeling of anger claw at his gut. He had been so angry lately, and his brother's lack of trust in his abilities only added pain to the mix.

The two glared at eachother. Gio vaguely registered Donny stop rambling on to April in the backround and Mikey going silent from were he had been pestering Raph, but he was to focused on the disappointment in Leo's eyes to really make anything of it.

Leo couldn't believe Gio would do something so risky, especially after the incident in the dojo. Didn't he understand that the only thing Leo wanted was to keep him safe? The Kraang were dangerous enough with the five of them all together, but Gio on his own when he was sick? That was asking for disaster.

"I did what I believed to be right at the time."

Leo frowned. Overall it seemed as if everything had gone perfectly. They completed their original mission. However the way it was completed was unacceptable. Leo had not missed the pain on his brother's face when he had collapsed the night before. Nor did he miss how Gio still seemed out of breath even though he had been standing in one spot for at least five minutes. Out of all of the turtles Giotto was by far the least experienced in fighting, and though his intellingence was not to be dismissed, it wouldn't help him in the middle of battle when things were to fast paced to allow thinking.

"That does not change the fact that you left the lair after Master Splinter and I told you not to," Leo shook his head. However much he wanted to be proud of his older brother's accomplishments, there was an even greater part of him that realized just how badly things could have been. "Even if it is unfair, you have to come to terms with the fact that you can not do the things that we can Giotto."

"_What?"_

The leader sighed. "You are more aware of how fragile your health is than we are and we have a pretty good understanding. The smallest thing can set it off and you could be down from hours to months. If no one is there or knows where to find you then it could get very deadly very fast." He paused. "It is great that you were able to complete the mission with out any draw backs but the risk involved in that success is enough to motivate me to make sure it does not happen again. You can not go off on you own."

Gio closed his eyes, doing his best to keep his breathing even. 'Pick your battles wisely and the path you walk will hold no regrets.'

"I am sorry Giotto, but you have to understand. If it comes to completeing the mission or keeping you safe we will all, always, pick the latter."

A tense silence filled the lair once again.

Raph glared angrily at Leo. How dare he yell at one of them for being successful! He trusted Gio to take care of himself and the turtle had not disappointed. He deserved praise not a lecture.

"Now wait just a second," Raph started, only to be cut off by the once silent Gio.

"I understand." He looked up, keeping his face blank. "I apologize for worrying you and I understand why you are mad. However, I will not apologize for what I did tonight. My actions were just and the results were far better than to be expected. I will do my best to inform you of my actions from here on out but, like you said, if it is a choice between my family's safety and my own then perhaps it is you that needs to understand that I will always pick my family."

Gio bowed his head slightly and turned to April. The girl blinked in surprise when he smiled at her.

"Thank you for your help tonight April. I enjoyed talking to you on the way here. I would love to talk more but it is getting rather late and I think I'll head to bed. I'm sure Donny would be glad to walk you home."

April hesitantly smiled back. "Oh, okay. It was no problem and I liked talking with you to. Uh, have a goodnight."

"You to."

They all watched as the turtle walked calmly out of the room.

Rapheal did not bother saying anything. He simply growled under his breath and stormed off. "At least he's trying to stand up for himself," the ninja thought. It had been a long time since Gio had done anything other than nod and smile.

Back in the main room the three remaining turtles and April were staring at eachother nervously.

"So you guys seem pretty busy, and I have school in the morning so I'll just-" April began to edge away.

"I'll walk you home," Donny offered.

"Okay, thanks. Then, I'll just see you guys later?"

Mikey waved at her. "Bye April! Come back to visit sometime."

She smiled at him. "Sure."

Once they had left the only ones in the main room were Leo and Mikey.

"Soooo," Mikey hummed.

"Was I wrong?"

The youngest paused. "What?"

Leo turned to him and Mikey reeled back at the conflicting emotions in his bro's eyes. "Was I wrong to yell at him? He finished the mission all on his own, with no drawbacks! But if anything had happened…"

Mikey didn't know what to do. Leo was always the calm and collected one. He always had the answer and knew what was best. To see him doubting himself was just- wrong.

"I don't think you were wrong," Mikey shrugged. Leo turned to him in shock. "I mean, you're only worried about him. And I'm sure if something _had_ happened then we would all be jumping off the walls. Gio's just mad cause he hates being sick. I would to if it meant staying in my room all day."

"So then you don't think Gio should have gone out today." Leo looked unsure.

Mikey shook his head so violently he almost fell over. "Noooo, I didn't say that. I think Gio should come with us all the time unless he's, you know, dying. I'm just saying that he should have stayed with us. It's no fun when you're alone."

Leo stood there in shock. Who knew his baby brother could sound so smart.

"Plus, he totally missed seeing me take down Snakebites. He would think twice about messing with me and my mad ninja skills."

And the moments gone.

Chuckling under his breath Leo walked over and patted Mikey on the head. "I'm pretty sure I remember you hiding behind Donny."

"What? Get your eyes checked dude, Donny was hiding behind me!"

"Whatever you say Mikey." Leo smiled, his mind feeling lighter. "Lets get to bed. It's been a long night."

Mikey pouted at him but walked towards his room.

"Oh and Mikey?" Leo called. The turtle paused and turned to face his older brother. "Thanks."

Mikey grinned. "No problem, bro. Always happy to pass on my wisdom."

Leo rolled his eyes. Mikey never changed.

**Ending note here. For any of you folks out there wondering this will not be a GioApril fic. They will be great friends, yes, but no romance unless it's canon or an oc's. I do not picture Gio having a girlfriend but that may change, who knows. Comments, questions, concerns? Did Leo seem off to you or was that just me? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Whatever you do, don't tell L

**Sooo, this one has nothing to do with the episodes. Just a brief intermission to show how April gets more used to visiting her green friends, and how she and Gio become partners in crime. She was a lot harder to write than I thought she would be, but the show hasn't shown her normal everyday interactions with the turtles without something going wrong to much so I hope I did her justice. **

**Answering some of the questions from 'coldblue'**

**Yes Giotto knows other languages (as you will see in this chapter). He has a photographic memory so it was fairly easy for him to learn.**

**Giotto does know a lot about medicine and anatomy because he has tried to cure himself before. He has never thought about using it in battle but something in the future will make him look for a new fighting style so I'll think about adding that to.**

**There will be more oc's in the future and I will also be introducing one in this chapter. If anyone wants to see one of their oc's in this story then I would be happy to put them in as long as you give me the details and permission to use them. They can be human, mutant, foot, alien, whatever. Depending on who or what they are I might not put them in for a while, so be warned.**

**I will take the Giotto/girlfriend thing into consideration. It sounds interesting and I've already gotten a bunch of ideas (curse you for filling my brain with even more things!).**

**And finally I cannot answer if Gio or anyone else cures him (revealing the plot and all) but I can tell you that there is a reason he is sick all the time.**

**Thank you so much for the review! It gave me some ideas for this chapter actually. I do not own TMNT but I do own Giotto and any other oc's thus far.**

**Chapter 5: Whatever you do, don't tell Leo**

_**April's P.O.V**_

__I've lived a pretty normal life for a girl being raised by her single father. I go to high school like any other teenager, stay in a pretty decent house, and sneak out to explore in the early hours before the sun has risen. My dad may be a little weird, but he's a scientist. Not to say all scientists are weird but from the ones I've met… well yeah.

Like I said, standard life. That is, it was, until my dad got kidnaped by some weird robot aliens called the Kraang and I was saved by a group of mutant ninja turtles. Now I spend my days much differently. I still go to school (I promised mom a long time ago that I would get the best grades I could. To make her smile.), but now I spend most of my time tracking down the Kraang and hanging out with my newfound friends.

Of course, being the loner geek girl in school, my first real friends had to be mutants but you've gotta take what you can get in life. Besides, it wasn't all bad. Like now for instance.

"Mwuahahahaha!" Michelangelo cackled evilly. "You thought you could defeat me? Prepare to breath you last breath!"

A bead of sweat trailed down my face as I smirked. "Try if you dare. As if a novice like you could take me down. You don't know who you're dealing with."

We shifted into our battle stances. This was it. The final fight. One wrong move and I would be killed.

Releasing our battle cries we each made our move.

"Prepare for your doom!" Mikey crowed. He lashed out quickly.

I laughed manically. "Oh, but you have forgotten something very important my green skinned friend."

He frowned uncertainly. "What?"

"I have yet to use my secret weapon!"

With a triumphant grin I slammed my hand down. My opponent was sent flying, dead before he even hit the ground.

**Player 1 wins!**

"NOOOOOO!"

"Would you keep it down in there?" Donny called from his lab. "I'm trying to work in here!"

"Sorry Donny," I called. Mikey was sobbing into his controller. "Serves you right. I'm a certified master at Smash Brothers."

A sudden blur in front of me made me jump as Donatello appeared out of nowhere.

"April! I didn't know you were here yet. You don't have to keep it down if you don't want to, I wasn't working on anything important."

I stared up at the purple-banded turtle in shock. How on earth had he gotten here so fast?

Donny was, like my dad, a scientist of sorts. He loved to invent and I'm pretty sure he was the doctor of the house. He was the one I've spent the most time with seeing as he always made sure to visit every few days or so. He was really nice and even though I don't understand what he is talking about half the time he reminded me of my dad.

"Uh, no its fine Donny. The game is over anyway."

Mikey shoved his brother out of the way and pointed at me menacingly. "This is not over! I demand a rematch!"

I rolled my eyes. This was the sixth rematch already! When I had first come down here I had been a little hesitant. Who wouldn't be? I had only been down here a few times and I wasn't sure if my presence was appreciated, but the instant I had walked in Mikey had dragged me over to the TV and demanded that I play a game with him. Apparently none of his other brothers wanted to play with him and how could I say no to that face?

In those few battles I learned that Mikey was probably the most energetic person I was ever going to meet. He was also very confident in his gaming skills and I found myself backed into a corner more than once. It was fun though, and he made me laugh with his overly dramatic declarations of battle. He was nice and easy to relax around.

"Perhaps you should take a break," a voice said behind us. I turned to see Giotto walking into the room. "You've been playing for awhile. Why don't you have a snack?"

Mikey bounded over excitedly. "Like pizza?!"

Gio rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think Raph has the box. He was planning on eating when he was done training."

"Alright!" The young turtle dashed down the hall to the training room.

Donny sighed. "You know Raph is going to kill you, right?"

Gio shrugged, a smile on his face.

My stomach let out a growl and I blushed when they turned to look at me.

"Are you hungry?" Donny asked. "Of course you are, Mikey has been bothering you for hours I'm sure. Wait right there, I'll go make you something."

He disappeared into the kitchen before I could say anything. "Uh."

Gio laughed and sat down next to me. "Don't worry about it. Donny wouldn't dare to experiment on your food. I'm sure whatever he makes will at least be edible."

That wasn't exactly comforting.

Gio grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. "Any preference?" He questioned, gesturing at the TV.

I shook my head.

Gio was the only other turtle I really know besides Donny and Mikey. Well, 'know' being a relative term since I've only recently met them. He was really laid back most of the time. Other than the first night I came here he was always smiling and just hanging around. He didn't talk as much as Mikey and usually sat in the main room reading or something whenever I was over. His mellow attitude was comforting.

"You do know it's about 11 at night right?" Gio questioned.

I shrugged. "I usually stay up pretty late and it's Friday so there's no school tomorrow."

"How late do you usually stay up?"

"Eh, around 2 or 3 on the weekdays."

He turned the volume down so it was simple background noise and stared at me curiously. "Doesn't your school start at 7? Why don't you go to bed sooner?"

I crossed my legs. "I don't usually need too much sleep and I'm used to staying up that late cause my dad was usually messing around with something at home. If I do get tired I just take a nap in homeroom."

"So you're a night owl," he grinned.

I nodded. "What about you? What time do you guys usually go to sleep?"

Gio rubbed his head sheepishly. "Uh, we normally sleep around 11am to 5pm." I stared at him incredulously and he smiled. "We can't go out in the day time anyway, and training takes up most of our time."

"I guess that makes sense."

We settled into a comfortable silence and he turned the volume on the TV back up. I watched the news for a few minutes before Donny reappeared in front of me.

"GAH!"

Donny jumped, not expecting my reaction. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

I placed a hand over my heart. The bad thing about being friends with ninjas was their nasty habit of sneaking up on you.

"I'm fine, just try to warn me next time you decide to pop out of nowhere." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my frazzled nerves.

"Sorry." Donny shuffled a bit on his feet. "uh, here. I made you something to eat."

Could that even be considered food? It looked like some kind of deranged spaghetti!

"Uh, thanks Donny. It looks delicious." I took the plate and fork from him with a strained smile. He watched me hopefully.

Oh god, is he waiting for me to eat it? It's blue! And I'm pretty sure I just saw it move.

Alas, his hopeful face was too much for April O'Neil to fight so I hesitantly stabbed a noddle (please be a noodle and not a worm, please be a noodle and not a worm) and stuffed it into my mouth before I lost my courage.

….Huh. It wasn't that bad actually. A little tangy, not gonna question that, but it wasn't so bad that I felt the need to throw up.

"Is it alright? I can always make something else." Donny was wringing his hands anxiously. I could see Gio trying not to laugh out of the corner of my eyes.

"No, no, this is fine. It's delicious!" To emphasize my point I shoved another large bite into my mouth.

It wasn't the greatest thing I have ever tasted, and the color made me suspicious of its sanitary state, but the large grin that lit up Donny's face made it worth it.

"Great! You're great." He flushed and waved his hands around. "Uh, I mean that's great! That you like the food. Not that you aren't great because you are. You're the greatest girl I know. Uh, wait, I mean you're the only girl I know. Not that you wouldn't be the greatest if there was another girl. Not that there ever will be another girl! I mean-!"

"Donny," Gio interrupted. "Weren't you working on something in the lab?"

The turtle smiled thankfully. "Yes! Yes, something very important! I should go finish that right away!"

Donny practically ran out of the room, tripping over his own feet as he went.

I watched him go worriedly. Did he have a fever? His face was awfully red.

I was distracted from my thoughts when Gio leaned over and snagged a bite of my food. He hummed and licked his thumb.

"Well you're in luck. It's not poisonous. In fact, that's probably the best thing Donny's ever made! I don't even think he used beetle this time."

I gagged, placing a hand over my mouth. "Beetle?!"

He waved his hand with a grin. "Relax, I'm joking. Mostly."

I pushed the plate away. "… I suddenly don't feel so hungry anymore."

He apparently decided to take pity on me, because the next thing I knew I was being dragged to the kitchen. "Follow me. I'm sure we have some pizza left in the fridge."

I frowned. "I thought Raphael had the pizza."

Gio didn't say anything, he just sent me a smirk over his shoulder.

"Oh," I realized. From what I had seen of Raphael he spent his days training and playing with his pet turtle. He also seemed to have some anger problems and was easy to annoy. "Is Mikey going to be alright?"

Gio shrugged. "Hard to say. Raph seems to be in a pretty good mood today but then again, he doesn't know that Mikey painted Spike's shell pink yet so it could really go either way."

What a reassureing answer. Another thing I had noticed about Gio is that even if he is a nice guy and loves to help out he seems to get an unnatural amount of joy from watching his brothers suffer. I had seen him comfort his brothers, or boost their confidence, but I had also seen his carefully conceiled smirk whenever one of them was in trouble. Maybe my Aunt was right. You've always got to keep an eye on the quiet ones.

"April?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Gio was staring at me in confusion while holding out a plate.

I grabbed it from his hand quickly. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Hmmm." He opened the fridge and pulled out a box of pizza. "About what?"

I shuffled my feet, debating on wether to tell him or not. "Did you tell Mikey to go bother Raphael _because_ he painted Spike pink?"

Gio gapped at me for a moment before a blinding grin spread across his face. "Now April, what could possibly have given you that idea?"

I wasn't fooled. His grey eyes were filled with amusement and he winked at me when he placed a slice of pepporoni pizza on my plate.

I was about to reply when he looked over my shoulder and his face went blank.

"Gio?" I turned around. Leonardo walked into the kitchen calmly but he paused when he saw us.

Leonardo was a puzzle. I hardly saw him around the lair unless he was watching television. Space heroes or something. Donny said he spent most of his time in the Dojo or meditating in his room. From what I had seen he seemed like a pretty levelheaded guy and I was grateful that he was offering his help in finding my dad. He was the leader and seemed like a perfectly nice person but-

"…Gio. April. I didn't know you were here."

"Uh," I muttered. The air was tense. Every time I came over here Leonardo and Gio were never in the same room for long, and anytime they were together was awkward and tense. I'm not sure if it was usually like this but even Mikey seemed unsure of what to do. "I got here about an hour or so ago. Sorry for intruding."

Leonardo shook his head. "Don't be, you can come here whenever you want."

"Okay, thanks."

…

wow this is uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you be resting, _Giotto_?" Leo broke the silence.

Gio smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry _Leonardo_, but I was hungry."

…

I shifted on my feet. "Right, so I'm just gonna go- go visit Donny."

They both nodded to me and I hightailed it out of there.

"Man, what is with them?" I grumbled to myself. "Are they fighting? Ever since that night or did something else happen?"

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize someone was standing in front of me until I crashed into them.

"Gah!"

"Watch where you're walkin'!"

My plate was snatched out of the air before it could fall to the floor. Green eyes glared down at me angrily.

"Oh, sorry about that Raphael."

The turtle grunted and shoved the food back into my hands. "Whatever. You seen Gio around?"

I glanced nervously at the kitchen. "Um, he's in the kitchen but I don't think you should go in there right now."

Raphael frowned at me and crossed his arms. "Is that so?"

"He's talking to Leonardo right now."

The turtle's harsh expression morphed into shock and, if I was reading him right, dread. "Fearless? What are they talkin' about?"

I shrugged, feeling even more out of place. "Nothing really. They're just kind of standing there."

"Damn it," he cursed. "When are those two gonna let it go?"

Now, a smart person would pretend they hadn't heard that and go on their merry way, successfully avoiding getting skewered for sticking their nose were it doesn't belong. I, however, have a sense of curiosity the size of New York and stubbornness to match. Shoving my ingrained survival instinct out of the way I decided it was about time I found out what was going on.

"Are they fighting?"

The red-banded turtle turned to me with a glare. "That's none of your business."

I crossed my arms and glared back. "I consider you guys my friends and even if you don't Gio, Mikey, and Donny do. I have the right to know if something's wrong."

Not entirely true. It was their family and I've only known them for a little while but I really liked them so whatever.

We glared at each other for a few more seconds before he sighed.

"Fine, but only 'cause Donny trusts ya."

I grinned in triumph.

"A few days ago Gio went and completed the mission we were on while the rest of us were busy. Leo decided he didn't like that and yelled at him for no reason. End of story."

"Wha-? That can't be all! What really happened?!"

Raphael growled at me. "That is what happened! Fearless is at fault and he's to pigheaded to do somthin' about it."

"… That's not entirely true Raph."

We both jumped in shock. Gio was standing behind us, having just left the kitchen, with a frown on his face.

"G-Giotto," I stuttered. Raphael shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's fine," he shrugged. "I guess this has been going on long enough if it's even started to bother Raph."

Raph spluttered angrily. "It doesn't bother me!"

Gio sent him a disbelieving look. "Right. It's completely normal for any of you guys to hightail it out of a room whenever Leo and I even glance at each other."

"… Hmph."

He sighed and rubbed at his head. "It's not like Raph said April. At least not completely."

I frowned sympathetically. "It's okay Gio. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Ignoring Raph's indignant snort he shook his head. "No, it's affected you to. You deserve to know." He thought back to what had happened. "It was on that night I took you to the lair. You remember when I said I had taken something from the Kraang?"

I nodded. How could I forget with the heart attack he gave me?

"Well, it was a bunch of stuff they had stolen from different labs around town. The ones you told Donny about."

Huh, I had forgotten about that.

Gio rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "That was my brother's original mission but a lot of things happened and this guy got kidnapped so their priorities changed. While Raph went to help the others I went after the Kraang by myself. Technically I wasn't supposed to be topside in the first place and the others didn't know I was there. Leo wasn't exactly pleased with my decision and we got into an argument. You were there. It was when you first came here. As I'm sure you noticed it ended pretty badly and, well, I guess it's still going."

So it _was_ about that night. I had figured but, once again, I don't know these guys all that well.

"So what's stopping you guys from making up? Leonardo seems pretty level headed to me, and you don't look like you're enjoying this so why can't one of you just apologize and move on?" I questioned. It was normal for families to fight but for it to take this long to fix the problem? That could cause a lot of issues.

"Because neither of us is wrong," Gio groaned.

"Like hell!"

I twitched slightly. I had forgotten Raphael was there.

"You did nothin' wrong that night and Fearless knows it. He's lettin' the power get to his head!"

"No he's not. I went against not only Leo's orders, but Master Splinter's as well. I knew what I was doing and I completed the mission but that doesn't excuse what I did." Gio dared Raphael to contradict him.

"Tch, whatever. I don't care what the hell you do just leave me out of it."

I moved out of the way quickly as Raphael stormed away. What on earth just happened?

Gio smiled after his brother sadly and I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. His home life just got that much worse. Now he had two angry brothers and I still didn't really get what the main issue was. Whatever had been happening the last week or so was taking a serious toll on my friend though. Gio had bags forming under his eyes and he seemed exhausted. It didn't look like this problem was going to go away anytime soon, but he couldn't go on like this.

An idea struck me.

"Hey Gio," I started. He looked down at me, stress lining his face. Yup, there was no way I was leaving him on his own. "You said you guys sleep from 11 to 5 right?"

That was obviously not what he was expecting me to say.

"What? Um, yeah, I did but what does tha-?"

"Great," I smiled. "Then there won't be a problem."

Gio stared at me with wide eyes. "… Won't be a problem for what?"

I glanced around suspiciously. It didn't look like anyone was in the room but then again, this is the home of ninjas. I made sure to lower my voice till it was barely a whisper.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and Town Square is holding a music festival. I'll come get you at noon and we can go together."

"What?!"

"Shhhh!" I looked around wildly. "We'll only be gone while you're family is asleep. You need to get out and breathe the fresh air. Staying cooped up in the sewers isn't going to help anything."

"I, but, going outside is-" he stuttered. I crossed my arms and waited for him to think it through.

"You'll be wearing a disguise," I offered. "You can wear my dad's clothes and I can find some big boots for you. As long as you keep your face covered no one will even spare you a second glance."

I knew he wanted to go. If he hadn't he would have instantly said no. Gio bit his knuckle in conflict and his eyes darted to the kitchen.

"You don't have to go," I said softly. "But I really do think you need to get out and relax. You seem stressed enough and it would give you a chance to breath and think things over."

Gio stared at me, still biting his knuckle, before he sent me a small grin.

"I've always wanted to go to a festival."

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

__Gio crept quietly through the main room. It had taken him longer than he thought to gather enough courage to leave his room. For all of his confidence in stealth he twitched at every small noise, fearing his father had heard him.

"Am I really going to leave without telling them?" he thought guiltily. "Especially after my fight with Leo?"

But he knew this might be his only chance to go out for a long time. Leo would never allow him on a mission so soon after the stunt he had pulled, and it may be his only chance to go to a human festival.

The thought of the music festival made him grin excitedly. He had read about them in the books Splinter gave to him. In each one they were said to be bright, exciting, and fun. Stalls full of food, games, dancing, and fireworks. He doubted they would be there long enough for the fireworks but the mere thought of them was enough for now.

Reaching the door he paused one last time.

"I'm heading out," he whispered so silently it was more of a breath. Jumping over the railing he ran the rest of the way, not looking back.

April was leaning against the wall, waiting for the turtle to show up. They had decided to meet at the manhole Gio had taken her down the first night he had brought her to the lair. It was in an abandoned alleyway, far away from the streets. No one every really passed through here so it seemed like the safest place.

The lid creaked as it was lifted slightly. April walked over with a grin and looked down into grey eyes.

Giotto returned her smile and opened the manhole cover the rest of the way.

"Good afternoon April."

"And good morning to you. I'm assuming you just woke up?"

"What? How did you-?" He scratched his head and felt his white bandanna. It was slightly crooked. "Oh. Oops?"

She laughed and he hopped out next to her.

"here," she placed a large black bag in his hands. "I've brought you you're new look."

Tugging the zipper down he pulled out the clothes inside. A familiar grey sweatshirt with a hood, a pair of grey sweats pants, large black boots, grey mittens, and a dark blue scarf.

"It's a good thing it's fall or I'd probably die of a heatstroke," Gio joked as he pulled them all on. "You really thought everything through."

April shrugged. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to be seen walking around with some tiny green guy. People might talk."

He huffed. "You make me sound like an alien."

She shrugged unrepentantly.

"Alright, how do I look?"

April made him spin around, eyeing him judgingly. "Like a creepier who has something to hide."

"What?!"

"Relax, most New Yorkers look like that. And it's better than a mutant right?"

He didn't look convinced.

"Come on, you look fine. The festival's already started and-"

Gio grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "It's already started? When? Did we miss anything? The food? The dancing? The _fun?!_"

"Stop that!" April smacked his hands away. "No we didn't miss anything, it's an all day kind of thing. The only scheduled bit is the music and fireworks and we haven't missed any of that."

"Oh." He pulled his scarf up to hide his face. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm a little excited."

She fixed her green hood and gestured for him to follow her. "You should be, it's your first festival right?" he nodded. "Then I'm gonna show you all the good stuff. Just follow my amazing teachings and you'll do fine."

"Hai Sensei."

They made it to the streets and Gio shuffled nervously at first. As they went further and further into the city, however, he noticed that no one was even sparing him a passing glance.

"Is it always so crowded?" He questioned, taking in the large masses of people.

"Yeah. You guys usually come out when people are sleeping but in the daytime it's like personal spaces never existed. Unless you know how to make it through the crowd you'll get taken down pretty fast."

Gio sent her a shocked look before deliberately placing himself behind her. He would let her make a path.

Following her footsteps closely he almost didn't notice when the surroundings started to look more festive. A faint tune drifted past his ears and he looked up.

"Whoa."

The buildings were decorated with various lights and streamers, all taking the forms of various instruments. Stalls lined the streets selling food, trinkets, and other forms of entertainment. A grand stage, currently empty, was in the middle of the square, magnificent lights lining its borders. Various street musicians performed around the area, their music giving Gio a light and happy feeling.

"This- this is amazing," he breathed.

April sent him a large grin and hooked arms with him. "Well don't just stand there, let's go explore!"

With an excited chuckle he allowed himself to be pulled from stand to stand. He blinked when April shoved something pink and fluffy into his face.

"What is this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't know what cotton candy is. It's candy, you eat it."

To prove her point she took a large bite of her own ball of candyfloss. Hesitantly, Gio took a small bite and gasped when it dissolved.

Another bite made him grin and soon he was joining April in devouring the treat in large bites, practically inhaling the snack.

The sound of someone tapping on a microphone drew their attention to the stage.

"Oh!" April cheered, cotton candy caught on her face. "It's about to start!"

"What is?"

She turned to him and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

She pointed at him and he felt his face self-consciously. A large piece of cotton candy was stuck on his chin and he swiped it away in embarrassment.

"Well you're not much better! What'd you do, head butt the thing?"

She wiped away her own candy beard and chuckled a bit. "The main event is about to start, wanna head over?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Hooking arms once more they skipped towards the stage.

"Hello New York!" A man called from the stage. The crowd cheered. "Who wants to hear some music?!"

"Whoohoo!" the two friends cheered, pumping their arms in the air.

A steady beat echoed from the speakers and soon enough people throughout the area began dancing. Song after song was played and the two tried their best to sing along, one not that confident in the words and one not even recognizing the songs, but having fun none the less.

"Alright now," the man on stage said, getting their attention although the music was still playing in the background. "It's time to find out who's the best dancer in New York!"

A cheer went up and Gio looked at April confused.

"There's a dancing competition each year. The winner is called the best dancer in New York," She explained.

Gio nodded, not trusting his voice to be heard over the loud cheers.

"Let's get our contestants up here on stage with us! Come on up, don't be shy! Anyone can join! Couples will be counted as one group but will be judged harsher than the others to be fair."

April and Giotto looked at each other nervous looks.

"..You gonna go up there?" Gio smiled awkwardly.

She shook her head violently. "I don't think so, I've got two left feet. You?" He lifted his hood enough for her to see his blank look. "Oh yeah, mutant turtle and all."

"You two are dancing?" a man turned to ask them, only hearing half of their conversation.

"Uh, no sir! We just-" they waved their hands in frantic denial.

He laughed, thinking they didn't want to brave the crowd to get to the stage. "Don't worry about it, we'll get you up there!"

"Wha-."

"Hey guys! These kids want up on the stage!"

"What? What are they doin' all the way back there?!"

April let out a shriek when she was lifted into the air.

"Hey!" Gio barked, reaching out for her. "What are you-?!"

He screeched when they picked him up as well. Soon they were being passed down through the crowd and were thrown up on stage.

"Looks like we've got ourselves two more contestants!" The man with the microphone cheered. "Let's give em' a round of applause!"

The roar drowned out any denials the two spouted out. They were pulled further before they could dive back off the stage.

"Anyone else? No? Then lets get this show on the road!"

"April what do we do?!" Gio clung to her arm.

She was just as shaken. "I have no idea! This has never happened before!"

"Let's see what these guys have got, shall we? Start the music! We'll begin eliminating till only 15 contestants remain! Then the real fun begins."

The two stared at each other blankly before nodding in determination. They would simply not dance and get eliminated.

"Ha, what are little kids like you doing up here?" a woman sneered next to them. Her partner sneered at them.

"These brats think they can dance?" he mocked. "Please, I bet a turtle could dance better than them."

April stifled a laugh while Gio rolled his eyes. What were these people playing at?

"Hey! You laughing at us girly?" the man demanded, towering over her. He pushed her back.

Gio frowned and shoved him away. "She was not laughing at you, and even if she was that is no reason to get violent. Apologize," he demanded.

"Don't shove my Steven!" The woman hissed.

"Apologize."

April grabbed his arm. "Gio, it's fine. He didn't do anything."

Gio rolled his shoulders angrily but let it go. This was a time for fun and April didn't seem to care.

"Listen to the Bitch little man," the man laughed, pulling the woman to his side.

Giotto froze, his lips twisting into a snarl.

"Start the music!"

"Gio-" April said hesitantly, looking under his hood. The couple that had mocked them danced away.

"Relax your body," the turtle hissed, turning his enraged glare on the pair.

"What-?"

He grabbed her hands. "We are going to win."

She stared at him, jaw slack, before she was suddenly spun forward.

"Ahhh!"

Gio grabbed her. "You said you have two left feet. Relax your body. I may not be experienced in dancing but a lot of the moves in taijutsu can be seen as such. Don't tense up and I will do the rest."

April thought about it. She technically wouldn't be dancing and she trusted Gio. Besides-

The couple passed by them, sending them arrogant smirks.

"Let's win this."

Gio took a deep breath and flipped her over his arm. A simple kata, with a few adjustments for safety of course, would be enough for those fools.

"Things are heating up," the announcer cheered. "We're already down to our last 20 contestants!"

April was cackling as the wind rushed through her hair. At first she had been a little worried but this was awesome! Gio would throw her in the air, making her flip, before catching her perfectly or would do some complex move that almost made her scream. It was so much fun!

"Alright, stop the music!"

Gio caught April after one last twirl and took deep breaths to calm himself. He had been angry at first but this was kind of… fun.

"Okay, let's see whose left."

Gio frowned when he spotted the two from before. They waved innocently when the announcer got to them.

"And who is this happy couple?"

"I'm Felice," the woman smiled charmingly, leaning into her partner. "And this is Steven."

"Well Felice and Steven, any thing you want to say before the next and final round?"

The man smirked, looking down the line at April and Gio.

"Break a leg, but don't be to disappointed when we win."

April glared at the man angrily. What a jerk!

"Oh-ho!" the announcer sang. "Looks like we got a little rivalry going on up here. Who is this lovely pair?"

Gio blinked in shock, his glare on the man being broken by a microphone in his face.

"Uh…"

"I'm April." She cut in, covering his stutter.

"…"

The announcer smiled brightly and leaned away. "The strong silent type huh? Any words of advice for your rivals over there?"

Giotto glared over at them, his previous anger returning. "Arrogance leads to a shameful defeat."

"Ohhhhh," the crowd echoed.

"Well, let's see what these groups have got. First up is Felice and Steven vs. Dillon and Carrie."

April watched the dance off worriedly. "Are we going to be okay?"

Gio laughed. "Relax, that last dance was just the basics. We'll save the best for last."

She smiled. "You know, I never thought I would enjoy dancing but this is pretty fun! We might even have a shot at winning!"

"Yeah, this is the most fun I've had in," he paused, "well, years."

She looked at him curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know if anyone has told you yet but I get sick really easily. My family worries a lot so I'm not allowed to do much."

"Oh," she frowned. "But you're fine now right?"

He nodded, ruffling her hair. "Yup, don't worry about it. I haven't had a serious illness in years. Just little colds and fevers here and there."

"Well I'm glad you're having fun. You seem a lot happier now."

Gio smiled in astonishment. He had completely forgotten about his fights with his brothers.

"… Next up is April and her silent partner vs. Antonio!"

They stepped forward to shake hands with the other contestant. He had a golden tan and short, spiked up black hair.

"Eh, 'good luck'…?" he said with a sheepish smile, a heavy accent in his voice. "Può l'uomo migliore vincere (may the best man win)."

April looked at him in confusion but Gio shook his hand with a smile.

"Grazzi, a voi pure. (thank you, to you as well)"

The man gave him a pleased grin and stepped back. April stared at her friend in shock.

"You speak Italian?"

Gio shrugged self-consciously. "I studied a lot of different languages when I was supposed to stay in my room."

"And you're fluent?"

He tapped his head. "Photographic memory. It makes learning pretty easy."

"Hmph," April pouted. "If only I could say the same thing. School would be a piece of cake!"

Gio laughed.

Although they beat Antonio he didn't seem to disappointed. He even asked them to eat lunch with him. It had made him very happy to find someone that spoke his native language. They made plans to meet up at the cotton candy booth.

The next few rounds went by quickly and soon enough it was the final match.

"It's the match you've all been waiting for!" The announcer crowed. "April and her silent friend vs. Felice and Steven!"

The crowd cheered, stomping their feet.

"Bring it on little man," Steven growled, towering over Gio.

They shook hands, Steven wincing at the crushing grip.

"Don't cry when you lose little girl," Felice smirked.

April glared at her. "Don't get your hopes up old lady.

"Old lady?!"

They separated, standing on opposite sides of the stage.

"You ready for this Gio?"

He smiled at her. "I should be asking you that. I'm not the one being thrown around like a rag doll."

She shrugged. "Against my better judgment, I find it fun. Are you gonna go all out?"

Gio rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. "I think it's time to show them not to mess with April O'Neil and her 'silent' friend."

"Start the music!"

April barely had time to take a breath before she was swung out onto the floor. Keeping her limbs lose she allowed Gio to twirl her around. Some of the move he was pulling of she was sure could have killed her if they were used in their proper form, attack. Luckily Gio would catch her or stop inches from the ground and sweep her into the next move.

Steven and Felice were not pleased. The moves they were pulling of should have been damn near impossible. There was no way the body could bend like that! They tried their best to outclass the two teens, but it was obvious who was more skilled. (Not that it was their fault. No one could beat a ninja.)

In the end, they decided to go for sabotage. Unfortunately, ninja's are trained to respond instantaneously in any situation.

Steven twirled Felice forward, timing it just right so that April would crash into her. What they were not expecting was for her partner to suddenly appear and catch the girl mid-air before gracefully dancing away.

Next they tried to trip them, but Giotto simply jumped over their feet and above their heads.

The final attempt was against Gio, yet they were thwarted once more as April twisted to the left and hooked her foot on Felice's dress. It didn't stand a chance.

A piercing shriek echoed through town square as the dress tore, leaving Felice- well…

Steven covered her quickly and carried her off the stage.

"… well then," the announcer balked. The crowd had gone silent. "It looks like we have ourselves a couple of winners!"

The crowd erupted into applause.

"Although this ended in a surprise for all, I'm sure we all know who would have won in the end regardless."

April and Gio were brought to the front of the stage.

"May I present to you, the greatest dancers in New York, April and her silent friend!"

The two friends grinned at each other and bowed dramatically.

"And now for your prizes!"

"Prizes?" Gio questioned. April cheered.

"For you, April, a check for $1,000, and the honorary title of 'Dancing Queen of New York'!"

April gapped at the check in her hands. She had never really paid attention to the prizes but $!,000?!

"For you, tough guy, another check for $1,000 and the honorary title of 'Dancing King of New York'! And for the both of you, an engraved trophy to prove to the world that you are royalty!"

Gio was speechless as a check and large trophy were shoved into his hands. What on earth was a mutant turtle supposed to do with $1,000?!

"Let's give them a round of applause!"

The crowd roared. April and Gio looked at each other in shock before matching Cheshire grins painted their faces.

"Yeah!"

"Whooooo!"

The blew kisses to the crowd, April making sure to aim on at the couple hiding behind the stage.

_**(A little while later, at the cotton candy booth)**_

__**"I can't believe you won!"** Antonio congratulated in Italian. "Good job!"

"Thanks," April chirped. She was munching on another stick of candyfloss.

**"Thank you Antonio. You did very well yourself. You're an amazing dancer."**

The man laughed. "You make me blush with your praise. **I am simply happy to have finally found someone who can understand me."**

Gio nodded in understanding. "What made you come to New York?"

April listened attentively, understanding the basic gist of the conversation.

"Eh, my sister. She lives here for 5 years now? Haven't seen her in very long time."

"Did she come with you?" April asked, grateful for his attempt at speaking English.

"Haha, no. She is, eh, not one for parties. Works very hard."

Gio smiled, happy to have made a new friend. Antonio had not even questioned his odd choice in clothing. It was nice to simply talk to someone.

He glanced around the fair, his eyes catching on a near by clock.

"…Shit!" he cursed.

The two humans jumped.

"Gio, what's wrong?"

**"Is something wrong my friend?"**

"It's 4'o'clock."

April paled. "Uh-oh."

Gio turned to the foreign man apologetically. **"I am so sorry Antonio, but I really have to go."**

The man looked shocked at the abrupt goodbye. **"Already? But we've hardly talked!"**

"Man, I'm am so sorry." Gio scratched his head guiltily.

"I know!" April said. She pulled out her phone. "Gio doesn't have a phone but you can exchange numbers with me!"

**"Ah, great idea! **Thank you very much, April." Antonio pulled out his own phone and the two exchanged information. "I hope to see you again!"

They waved at him brightly before booking it down the street.

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap."

April panted as she ran next to the turtle. "It's okay Gio, you've still got an hour right?"

He shook his head despairingly. "No, Leo always gets up early and he checks on us. If he doesn't here me snoring away inside my room then…" He ran faster.

Barely even waiting until they had turned into the alley he began to rip off the clothes and shove them into April's bag. Reaching the manhole he tore off the boots and tossed them to her.

"Good luck!" she called, knowing she shouldn't follow. She would visit later at night, once they were done training.

Giotto paused after shoving the metal cover to the side. Standing up he swiftly approached her and swept her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done. You have no idea how much this has meant to me."

April patted his shell with wide eyes, having no expected the sudden move.

"It's fine, happy to help. I had a lot of fun to you know. And I should thank you for hanging out with me. I would have just lazed around in my room all day. Now I'm Dancing Queen of New York!"

He chuckled and pulled back. Ruffling her hair he offered one last goodbye before disappearing down into the tunnels.

Making a mad dash for his home he had just managed to vault over the bar and skid into the main room when he heard a door down the hall open.

"no time to get to my room," he thought frantically. "And I'm all sweaty. How am I going to-"

"Giotto?" Leonardo questioned, stopping in front of his brother's room. He couldn't hear the usual soft snores. Opening the door he stared in shock at the empty bed. "Gio? Where are you?"

Feeling a little frantic he jogged to the main room. It was empty. No one was in the kitchen either.

Feeling the beginnings of panic set into his mind Leo was prepared to wake up his brothers and form a search part when the door to the Dojo slid open.

Gio walked out calmly, a towel swung over his shoulder.

"Gio!"

The older turtle jumped, turning to face him.

"Oh, good morning Leo. You're up a little early today aren't you?"

The leader took in his brother's sweaty form and the towel he was using to rub at his face.

"Were you… training?"

Gio shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Thought some exercise would help."

"Oh, I see."

They stood there silently for a moment.

"Listen, Leo-"

"Gio I-"

They stared at each other, shocked.

"Uh-"

"Um-"

Gio laughed and Leo found himself smiling.

"Look Leo," Gio said, coming to stand in front of his brother. "I'm not going to apologize for my actions earlier, because I believe I did the best thing, but I also know you were right to."

The leader sighed. "Yeah, same here. I still think you were wrong but I understand why you did it. I won't apologize either but-"

Gio stuck his hand out. "Truce?"

He grinned. "Truce."

They shook hands before Gio pulled him into a side ways hug a poked at his cheek. "Now that that's over with I can finally tell you how cute you were when you went all 'leader' on me!"

Leo shoved him off, an embarrassed blush starting to rise in his cheeks. "Wha- How was that cute?! I was serious, and very angry!"

"I know!" Gio cooed. "You were all protective and adorable! With your cute little forehead crinkle."

Leo's hands flew up to his head. "I do not have a forehead crinkle."

"Sure you do. It pops up whenever you're mad or stressed out. It just adds to you adorableness!"

Leo blushed madly, storming into the kitchen.

"Awww, Leo? Don't be mad, it was a compliment!"

**Phew, done. I had a massive brain malfunction at the beginning. I had no idea it would be so hard to write in April's point of view! Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it! I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. Please review!**


	7. Extra: Leo's intro

**Yeeeaaaahhhh, massive writers block for the next chapter. I made this to hopefully make up for it. It's basically the intro but Leonardo style. I'm thinking of doing one for all the brothers and Splinter.**

**Thanks again to 'GirlforGod99', 'coldblue', and '8Moonlightdreamer8'. I hope you have fun where ever you're going '8Moonlightdreamer8'!**

**Answering some of 'coldblue's questions and suggestions.**

**Giotto can speak 7 languages fluently (English, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, German, French, and Spanish) and he has a basic understanding in how to write in those languages but is more fluent with English, Japanese, and Chinese. For writing, the other languages are just the main basics and the number systems. He also knows the basics of a few other languages but never really dove into those to much. He mainly started learning because some of his medical books were in different languages.**

**Antonio will reappear as will Felice and Steven. They don't have any important plot roles (maybe in the future though) and Giotto will start getting texts from him after he gets his shellphone.**

**Donny will not find out about their outing (disaster for everyone there) but he will notice that Gio and April are hanging out a lot. (haha, poor Donny).**

**Still debating on the romance thing. No entirely sure where to go with that, but it does sound interesting.**

**Giotto will meet Shredder but not in the way you think he will. I'm pretty sure everyone who reads this won't be expecting it. (Mwuahaha)**

**Thanks again for your awesome reviews, it made me do a happy dance. My sister looked at me like I was crazy.**

**Enjoy!**

My name is Leonardo, though my brothers call me Leo. I enjoy training and meditation, and I am the leader of my brothers. We have been trained by out Master and father, Splinter, in the hidden arts of the ninja since we were very young. It's difficult, sometimes, being the leader. The stress and worry I have to deal with almost makes me wish I wasn't, but I know that if I had not taken up this role then this pain would be placed on the shoulders of one of my brothers and I would never allow that.

Giotto would have made a great leader. He is calm, thoughtful, and always looking out for the good of the family. His photographic memory makes it easy for him to learn knew moves or lessons. Though he is not as experienced in battle as the rest of us, he is no push over and even I find myself challenged when we fight sometimes. Gio is truly skilled and, as the oldest, he is almost entitled to the position as leader. Unfortunately, his health has always been unstable and no one, not even himself, knows when it will fall. I have no doubt that if he had been given this role in my stead, the pain would have made him even worse. He needs to stay safe more than the rest of us, seeing as how he carries the greatest risk. I know he hates it when I leave him behind, and I know his opinion of me and his trust in me has been falling over time, but even if he comes to hate me I will never regret that choice. He is the one I go to when I am upset. He is the one I can talk to about anything while just being me. Not the leader, but Leo. While I must remain strong for my brothers at all times, he is my big brother and there will always be a part of me that will crave his approval. I usually push that need down, my responsibility as leader must always come first, but the feeling is there and sometimes it is difficult to fight. He is the armor that stops our defeat. We cannot lose him.

Raphael, or Raph, would have also been a good choice if not for his brash attitude and temper. Out of all of us he is by far the most talented in fighting. I train more than him and I still get beaten more often than I would like. I am proud of him, but his habit of rushing into things without thinking it through worries me the most. He could get himself killed and I would not be able to do anything about it. He has a big heart, but he allows it to be smothered in rage to often. I don't know how to help him. I've tried warning him, ordering him, yelling at him, listening to him, and even fighting him but nothing has seemed to have any affect. As the leader, and his older brother, it is my responsibility to keep him safe but how am I supposed to do that when I don't even know what he's thinking half the time? The only one he talks to is Spike and I can't ask him what's going on. I'm not sure how to fix this problem but I trust Raph enough to believe he will stop himself when things get to bad. I will do my best to curb his wild impulses but hopefully he will come to a realization on his own. I just hope nothing bad has to happen to make him think about it. He is the shield that protects us from harm. We cannot lose him.

Donatello would have done great. He is smarter than all of us, has contingency plans for contingency plans, and is the general peacemaker of the group. He would have been a better choice for leader, hands down. The only thing stopping him is not what he lacks, however, but what he has in abundance. Donny has a soft heart, and a strong mind. The two mixed together would cause more problems than he is even aware of. The knowledge that one wrong mistake could get one of us killed would destroy him, slowly but surely. He's already paranoid enough being our doctor, being our leader would drive him over the edge. He loves us more than anything, and while the same could be said for all of us, his ability to cope with our pain is low and he would blame himself. Luckily he does not have to go through such pain, and it will stay that way if I have anything to say about it. All he needs to focus on is his inventions and his safety. Past that point, I will step in and take up the burden. He is the brain that saves us from traps. We cannot lose him.

Michelangelo… he is smarter than we give him credit for. Right now, he is not prepared for leadership for many of the same reasons as Donny. Not because of his brain but because of his heart. He is the light that brings us all together and if that light were to dim then the family would fall apart. The leader in me says he is immature and reckless while the older brother in me just wants to shield him from the evils of the world and never let go. Maybe in a few years, once he has experienced more, he will be ready but even then I will not step down. He is my little brother, the baby of the family no less, and I sometimes find that I am far more protective of him than the others, even Gio. Mikey keeps us sane and happy. He is the heart that gives us our purpose. We cannot lose him.

Master Splinter has been our father and caretaker for as long as I can remember. I know he is not our real father, but the bond between us is just as strong as it would be if he were. He is my idol, the person I strive to become. He always knows what to do and what to say, and one day I wish to be the same. Raphael calls me 'perfect', which I am not in anyway, but perhaps he calls me that because that is what I wish to be in our father's eyes. I do not want to fail him. Every time he is disappointed in me I feel a crushing weight on my heart. My brothers are my heart, but my father is my strength. He is the home that gives us our lives. We cannot lose him.

I love my family more than anything else, and that will never change. They are my reason for living and they are my dream for the future. I would never trade them for anything else, not even the Space Heroes crew. Some days, however, when Gio is sick and lies to me, or Raph rushes in and almost gets himself and someone else killed, or Donny has passed out after days of no sleep, or Mikey has done something so idiotically dangerous it makes me question how we are all still alive. It is times like that when I wish one of them was leader and that I was not even aware of all the stress, and worry, and _pain_. I want to just go sit in front of the TV and watch Space Heroes and not have to worry about anything. Meditation sometimes helps me clear my head but not always. The 'what if's' and the 'I should have done this instead' whirl around in my head until I feel hallow. At those times I find it very hard to care about what would happen to my brothers if they were in my place. It is difficult to feel for others when you can't even feel for yourself.

But then Gio does something to cheer me up saying how he noticed I had been acting weird lately, or Raph swings an arm over my shoulders and takes a crack at Mikey not even remembering the fight from earlier, or Donny creates something knew and gives that radiant smile of his when we praise his work, or Mikey gives me a hug 'just because', and I remember who I am. I remember that I am their leader and their brother and I am fighting these battles for them so that we can go home and eat pizza together. I remember that they love me just as much as I love them and that if they knew what I was going through they would tie me up and force me to make one of them leader. Of course knowing them the fight would last for days because none of them wanted to place the burden on anyone else but themselves. It is those little moments that show me just how important my job is and I wouldn't give it up for anything. I am the sword that strikes our enemies down. They cannot lose me.

But those dark thoughts will always come back, some stronger than others. Raph calls me 'perfect' and 'fearless' and though he is wrong, I wish he was right. I will never stop trying to keep them safe, thus this pain will never go away. If something were to happen to any of them I'm not sure if my soul would make it. I love them and they love me.

But sometimes that isn't enough.


	8. Chapter 6: Peanut Butter

**Next chapter! It took me forever to get rid of my writers block but about 3 hours ago it kind of exploded and I wrote 20 more pages! Whooo! I wasn't planning on it being that long but I had a lot of ideas and didn't want to stop. Apparently I was making up for the last few days. Once again, thank you to 'lillia', 'GirlforGod99', and 'coldblue' for the reviews last chapter!**

**To 'coldblue'.**

**Thanks for the tips! I've written some of the other point of views already and I'll be putting them in every few chapters or so.**

**You're starting to convince me about the dating thing. I'm starting to get some good ideas.**

**Some of your ideas for Shredder meeting Gio are really close, but not quite. If you can guess what happens before it does I'll give you a cookie! Or something else. Seriously, if you can get it right I'll take just about any request you have.**

**Once again, thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers. I love the feedback.**

**Enjoy this next chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 6: Peanut Butter and Chris Bradford**

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

_** "**_Whoohoo!" Donny cheered as he flipped through the air. "Check it out!"

Reaching the edge of the building he threw himself off and somersaulted onto the next roof. Once his feet touched the ground he rolled forward and sent a smirk over his shoulder.

Mikey grinned, accepting the challenge, and dashed forwards. Pushing off the water tower he did a front flip, landing on the edge and rolling forward. He laughed boastfully.

"Nice one," Donny commended, clapping his hands daintily.

The two looked up as their older brothers skidded to a halt at the edge of the building.

"Haha, top that turtle chumps," Mikey mocked, sticking his tongue out. Donny gestured for them to try silently, a smirk on his lips.

Gio chuckled. "Shall we?"

Leo nodded, backing up a few steps before running forward. "Check this out."

Gio and Raph gapped at him as, instead of running forward like any sane turtle, he _flipped_ forward a few times, used his hands to push himself off the building, flipped some _more_, and then finished it off by tilting sideways and spinning like a shuriken before landing perfectly straight. He huffed proudly as the two youngest stared at him in awe.

"What a show off." Raph grumbled, cracking his neck.

"You wanna go next?" Gio offered.

He should have been wary of the smirk that donned Raph's face, but against his better judgment he pushed the feeling away.

"Nah, you can go. Save the best for last right?"

"We'll see about that."

Looking around Gio spotted a few pipes sticking out of the edge of the roof. With a smirk he flipped back onto the water tower and shot forward. Pulling out his hook swords he latched onto the pipes and used them to propel his body upwards. Twisting rapidly he tossed his blade into the air and landed on the other roof hands first Back flipping next to his brothers he leaned forward just enough for his sword to fall cleanly into its sheath.

"Wha- no fair!" Mikey cried.

"You can't use your weapon!" Donny argued.

Gio shrugged, grinning madly. "No one said anything about rules, and we're ninjas. Suck it up."

Leo rolled his eyes with a smile. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

The older turtle shrugged.

"Come on Raph, you're turn."

With a deranged cackle that set his brothers on edge Raph barreled off the roof and straight into them, knocking them all into the ground.

"Ow!"

"Raph!"

"I think I broke my shell."

"Gah- now that counts as, ugh, cheating."

Raph smirked widely as they all turned to glare at him.

"You didn't even do any flips," Donny grumbled, checking his shell.

The green-eyed turtle shrugged unrepentantly. "Oops."

A loud crash sounded to their left. Going silent Leo gestured for his team to follow. Staying low, they slowly made their way to the source.

They hadn't seen anything dangerous since their last fight with the Kraang, but whatever this was they needed to approach with caution.

Taking a steadying breath, Leo drew his weapons and lunged out of the shadows his team right behind him.

"Meow."

…

"Pft," Gio snorted, his hand muffling his snickers.

Raph smirked and patted his leader on the shoulder. "Don't give up Leo. You might actually win this fight."

Leo glared at his brother, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Ver-"

Mikey shoved them all out of the way. "Awwww, it's a little kitty!" He scooped it up with a grin. Leo righted himself and glared at him. The cat meowed at Mikey as the turtle scratched its chin. He lifted the collar around its neck. "And its name is-"

"Mittens!" a voice called from below.

"Good guess," Mikey approved. He paused. "Wait, who said that?"

"Mittens!" a man called from his window. Where could his kitten have gone off to this time? He had only turned away for a second!

"I think that's the owner," Donny said. Mikey began to walk towards the fire escape. "Wha- Mikey!"

"Hey!" Raph reached out to grab him.

"What are you doing?" Leo demanded.

"What?" Mikey questioned. "I'm returning Mittens to her owner, duh."  
His brothers stared at him incredulously.

"Are you an idiot?" Raph paused. "Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot!"

Gio looked at his youngest brother worriedly. "I really don't think that's such a good idea Mikey."

"you can't show yourself to a human."

Mikey turned to Donny in shock. "Why not?"

Donny face-palmed. "Because they'll freak the heck out, that's why not!"

Mikey scoffed. "No they wont, I'm not so scary."

"You're an ugly, green mutant armed with ninja weapons," Raph pointed out blankly.

"Look, this guy's gonna see that I'm just a regular cat loving dude like him! Next thing you know, we'll be best buds."

Gio stepped forward. "Mikey don't-"

"This is gonna be awesome!" Mikey jumped down onto the fire escaped, ignoring his brothers' calls.

"Mittens?" The man leaned out his window. Why couldn't the small feline just stay in the house?

Mikey landed in front of him with a grin. He couldn't wait to make a new friend. "Hi! I found you're-"

"AAAHHHHH!"

Mikey cringed, looking at the man in shock.

"Ugly, green mutant freak!"

"But I got you're cat!" Mikey pleaded, feeling hurt.

"Help! He's got my cat!"

As the man yelled in fear Mikey failed to notice the cat in his hands tense up. Why didn't the guy see that he was just trying to be helpful?

"Dude, chill! I'm just- Gah!"

Mittens, sensing her owner's panic, hissed and attached herself to Mikey's face. She clawed at him viciously.

"Ahhh!" Mikey fell backwards, off of the fire escape and into a trashcan.

Raph face-palmed along with Donny.

"It could have gone worse," Gio offered weakly.

"Let's just get him and go home," Leo sighed.

They jumped down next to their baby brother. Mikey looked up at them sadly.

"Someone wanna help me with this?" He turned to reveal Mittens clawing angrily at his shell and biting his mask.

"No."

He frowned, grabbing the cat and flinging it away.

Raph leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Face it. Humans will never understand you. Heck, we don't even understand you!"

"Yeah," Mikey breathed dejectedly. All he wanted was a friend. Sure he had his bro's but they never really got him. Mikey wanted someone that would understand him and not make fun of him for everything. He looked up at the stars but found his view blocked by a large billboard. "Whoa, but I bet that guy would!"

They turned to see what he was looking at. The billboard had an ad about Chris Bradford, Martial Arts expert, coming to town.

"Chris Bradford?" Leo deadpanned. "The martial arts star with a chain of dojos across the country. _He's_ you're soul mate?"

Mikey pulled out his nun chucks and got into the same pose as the man in the ad. "We've got so much in common."

"What if you stop standing like that?" Donny questioned.

Mikey hesitated. "…We'll have a little less in common. But still a lot!" He grinned. "And look, he's in town for a martial arts expo! Maybe he'll show me his secret kata! The Death Dragon."

Leo shook his head sadly. He knew Mikey wanted friends, he was a social butterfly, but with who they were and what they looked like it would be pretty hard to find anyone that would accept them. Even April had issues at first.

"And I'll show him my secret kata!" Mikey continued. "The Secret kata."

"Catchy," Donny mumbled sarcastically.

Mikey ignored him. "Check it out!"

He punched the air a few times, threw a few kicks, did some kind of windshield wiper movement with his arms, posed dramatically, and then did a bit of the robot dance.

They all stared at him blankly.

"Don't tell anyone you saw that," Mikey whispered conspiratorially.

"No problem," Leo rolled his eyes.

Raph walked around Leo to approach his baby brother. "Face it Mikey, Chris Bradford is the last person who would want to be friends with you. Well, tied for last with, you know, every one else on earth."

Mikey pouted angrily, trying not to look hurt at his bro's words.

Raph might have noticed the look if he hadn't been distracted by movement behind in the shadows around them.

Black covered figures surrounded the brothers, their faces covered in masks. They had numerous ninja weapons strapped to them and were standing offensively. They weren't there to talk.

"Ninjas?" Donny frowned. "In New York other than us?"

The turtles drew their weapons.

"Gio stay in the middle," Leo ordered.

"What? But I-"

"Do it," Raph cut in.

Gio sighed but readied himself for battle anyway.

The foreign ninjas were the first to strike, throwing a shuriken at Donny. The turtle blocked it with his staff but growled when it embedded itself onto the wood.

"Go!" Leo shouted.

The fight began.

Fighting in an alley way was more difficult than they thought. Raph got knocked to the ground at one point and would have been stabbed if Mikey hadn't knocked the ninja away. Donny was holding his own well enough and Leo was moving through the enemy like water though he scraped the walls occasionally with his katanas. Gio smiled proudly as his brothers got the hang of the enclosed space and started taking the enemies down swiftly.

He was distracted from his thoughts when one of the ninjas kicked him in the face.

"Ow," Gio grumbled angrily, hooking the man's foot and throwing him into another group of ninjas.

Leo kicked one of the men into a trashcan and went back to back with Raph. A large grin was plastered on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Raph grunted, flinging two of the enemies away.

"It's just nice to finally be fighting people," the leader shrugged. "You know, besides robots, or aliens," he knocked three of the attackers away easily, "or weed monsters."

The sound of something loud hitting the ground had him turning around before a fist sent him flying into the wall.

Raph growled at the newcomer. His face was also hidden but by a helmet instead of a mask and he was much bigger than the others. Raph barely had time to bring his arms up in defense before he was kicked violently away.

Gio jumped in front of his brothers protectively but Donny rushed around him when the man struck out. He was able to dodge but his staff was grabbed and used to throw him away.

Now feeling even angrier, Gio swung at the man with both of his blades. The man lifted his arm so they caught on his arm guard before punching the white wearing turtle in the face.

Mikey gasped as Gio hit the floor harshly. He didn't get up.

Flicking his wrist, Mikey released the sharp, curved blade in his nun chucks and threw it at the man. It was caught effortlessly and he was pulled up into the enemies grasp.

"What are you?" the man hissed dangerously.

Seeing an opening Mikey kicked him in the stomach and flipped away. He strained against the man's strength when he attempted to pull the turtle back with the chain still attached to his nun chucks.

Leo glared at the attacker angrily. How dare he touch his brothers! Jumping into the air he lifted his katana and cut the chain connecting the two. He backed up until he stood in front of his eldest and youngest brothers protectively, Donny and Raph soon recovering and flanking his sides.

The two sides stared at each other, daring someone to make the first move,

"We need a plan," Leo thought frantically. Gio was out and this guy was too strong for them, they needed to retreat.

The piercing shrill of a police siren echoed off the walls.

The foreign ninjas looked towards the larger man, obviously the leader. He glared at the turtles but turned away. Seconds later they were gone leaving no trace that they had been there in the first place.

"We need to get out of here. Raph, help me with Gio." Leo leaned down and placed his brothers arm over his shoulder. He wasn't about to let the distraction go to waste. Raph grabbed his other arm and the brothers ran to the nearest manhole.

"Is Gio gonna be okay?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Of course he is, don't be an idiot," Raph said strongly. He refused to believe other wise. "It'd take more than a few hits to the head to take this moron out."

Donny tried his best to judge his brother's condition as they ran. "Let's just get him back to the lair. It doesn't look like anything to serious but I need to make sure. You can never be to careful with head wounds."

Leo kept his face carefully blank as they quickly made their way home. His brother had been hurt and he had been unable to do anything about it. He had been knocked away as easily as a fly and his family paid the price. As the leader it was up to him to keep his team safe and yet…

Looking down at the pale face of his fallen brother Leo felt a strong wave of determination sweep through him. He swore to never let it happen again, no matter what.

_**Donatello's P.O.V**_

Thank god.

When we had gotten back to the lair I had quickly ushered Raph and Leo into my lab so they could set Gio down. He didn't seem to have any major injuries, just a few scrapes and bruises here or there, but my main concern had been his head.

I had seen when the first ninja had kicked him in the face which would have most likely already have given him a small concussion, but added to the fact that that- that_ monster_, had hit him hard enough to knock him out there was a high possibility of much greater damage.

Thankfully, after I had done a full check up, it didn't look like there was any permanent damage, though he would have to take it easy for a few days to make sure his concussion didn't get worse. Something he would no doubt despise.

Master Splinter had come in to see what was wrong since we didn't come to report to him. Thankfully, unlike the rest of my family, he understood that I need space to do my work. Once I had assured him that Gio would be fine he had gone to meditate, asking me to tell him if anything changed.

Now, after kicking the others out and assuring them that Gio would be fine, I was sitting in my lab to keep a watch over him while trying to figure out what I was doing wrong with the phones I was making. They could easily contact other mobiles but for some reason the range in which they could be reached was extremely limited. The phones had to be within a two-mile range to work and with our line of work that just wasn't enough. Maybe I had crossed the wires wrong when I had been calibrating the-

"Ugh."

Rushing over to the pull out bed I hovered anxiously as Gio began to wake up.

"What on earth-." He tried to open his eyes but slammed them shut against the light. "Gah!"

"Oh, sorry." I scrambled to the wall and dimmed the lights even more. They hadn't been on very high in the first place but his eyes were no doubt very sensitive. "You must have a splitting headache right now. Don't move, I'll get you some medicine."

"Donny?"

I grabbed some of my hand-made medicines and a glass of water. "Yup. The others are in the main room, oh and April is here. She stopped by for a visit and decided to stay until you woke up."

I helped him sit up and propped a pillow behind his back.

"She didn't have to do that."

Carefully guiding the cup to his lips I waited patiently for him to swallow the pills.

"Yeah, it was really nice of her. She's so caring."

Gio chuckled, pushing the cup away. "No doubt. Thanks for the help Don."

I waited for him to become more aware of his surroundings. "Always happy to be of assistance. How do you feel?"

Gio rolled his shoulders, a pained frown on his face. "Well, besides the giant knife in my head, I'm a little sore but nothing feels to bad. I'm real tired though."

I nodded, jotting down some notes. "That's to be expected, you have a large concussion. No permanent damage from what I can tell, but you'll be out of commission for awhile."

Gio groaned.

"I don't want to hear it. Head wounds are very dangerous and you aren't completely out of the clear yet. If you push yourself to soon it very well might become permanent."

He huffed and relaxed into his pillow, closing his eyes. "How long?"

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it. "It depends on how fast your recovery is but at least a week or so. We have a faster healing process than humans but with your health I'm not sure how long it will take. For now, you are only allowed to move short distances on your own and someone always has to be with you for the next few days."

"You've got to be kidding me."

I smiled sympathetically. "Afraid not. Sorry bro, but I've already told the others and Leo's come up with a schedule."

Gio scoffed. "Of course he has. He wouldn't be Leo with out a battle plan."

"This doesn't have to be a battle if you'll just let us help. That means no late night training, yes I know you do that, no playing games with Mikey, no training in general, nothing that will strain your eyes to bad, and nothing that requires a large amount of focus so no sketching."

"Wha-! No sketching! Donny, come on."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you still have plenty to do when you're not sleeping. Which you will be doing a lot of by the way."

The last of my anxiety left as I watched him whine to himself. He would be fine. There wasn't anything wrong with his speech and he was getting more coherent by the minute. The only thing left was memory.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Gio paused, opening his eyes. "…Yeah. Those guys in black ambushed us. We were doing fine until that big guy showed up. I'm assuming he knocked me out?"

And check. Everything was in order.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about that later. You should go back to sleep soon. I'll wake you up in about an hour. Do you want to sleep in here or in the main room?"

"Why can't I sleep in my room?"

"Because it's harder for us to keep an eye on you."

"… The main room. I want to thank April anyway."

Ah, April. Not only does she look like an angel but she has the heart of one to. The moment she had heard Gio was hurt she had demanded to stay until they were sure he was fine.

Gio sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

"Ah, wait! I'll help!"

He tried to wave me away but I slapped his hand. "I can at least walk by myself."

I scoffed. "Please, you couldn't even hold the cup, as if I would let you _walk_."

I ignored his grumblings and helped him to the main room. Well, more of carried him there. He could only move his feet about an inch forward, much less carry his own weight.

"Gio, dude! You're up!" Mikey scrambled over the couch to reach us.

"Hey Mikey. You okay? You didn't get hurt in the fight did you?"

Raph rolled his eyes as he and Leo came over as well, trying to hide his relief. "The only one hurt is you and Fearless here's pride."

Leo glared at him but placed a steady hand on Gio's shoulder.

"Ignore Raph, no one else is hurt. How are you feeling?"

This was getting a bit to crowded for my liking. Gio was getting heavier and I'm pretty sure his legs are about to give out.

"He would be a lot better if you knuckle heads let him get to the couch. He has a concussion and is probably nauseous. He needs to lay down."

They backed away quickly and I lead him to the couch. April was looking at us in worry and jumped up to give Gio more space.

"Hi April," Gio smiled. I placed a pillow on the end of the couch and helped him lay down. "Thanks for staying, you really didn't have to do that."

She rolled her eyes. "As if I could leave you guys on your own after I heard what happened. You're gonna be okay right?"

I smiled brightly at her, marveling at the way the light hit her hair. "He'll be fine after a few days rest. No need to worry."

"What the doctor said."

April folded her arms. "That's great! Hopefully you get better quick."

Gio gave a slow nod, his eyes looking glazed.

"You're exhausted," I said, placing a hand on his head. He had a slight fever but it should go down soon. "Get some sleep."

He blinked at me on confusion.

"Sleep."

He closed his eyes to blink again. They remained closed and a slight snore escaped his lips.

"Honestly," I sighed. "He's like a child, fighting sleep like that."

"Is he really going to be alright?" Leo asked, bringing a blanket over to cover the older turtle.

"He'll be fine, but we have to keep a close eye on him. Whoever is watching him needs to wake him up every hour or so until I'm sure he'll be fine and he might get sick while he's like this so we have to be careful. As long as nothing bad happens he should make a full recovery."

"That's good," April smiled.

I turned to her with a grin. Once the adrenaline and panic from earlier had died down, and I had realized she was planning on staying in the lair for a while, I had come up with a perfectly formulated plan. "It is! And of course, it would be great if you could stop by to, you know to keep an eye on him. That is, as long as you're not busy or anything."

"Of course!" April said. "I would love to help out. I'll come by whenever I can."

Yes! Nailed it!

"In fact, I told my Aunt I would be staying at a friends house tonight so I can hang out here for however long you need me."

I almost blurted out that she could stay forever but luckily my brain caught up with my mouth. This night was getting better and better!

"Stay for as long as you like!"

I turned away to hide my giddy expression only to be met with the blank stares of my brothers. I felt my face heat up.

"…Shut up."

"That would be a big help April," Leo told her, a smirk on his face. The jerk. "Thanks."

Raph snorted but thankfully decided to let it go. Instead, he grabbed his discarded magazine and plopped down on the nearest chair. "Right, well I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty curious about who those damn punks were from before."

"Maybe they were secret government agents!" Mikey offered. I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"No Mikey, they were not government agents. They were ninjas!"

"So? You saying government agents can't be ninjas? That's racist Donny!"

"Guys!" Leo interrupted. "Enough. All we know is that they attacked us and saw what we are. We need to find them and figure out what they're up to. Ninjas don't just appear in New York City."

Mikey frowned at us. "But we're ninjas and we live in New York."

Raph snorted. "Yeah, well we're also giant mutant turtles with a rat for a father so I don't really think we fit with the status quo."

I looked at Leo, waiting for the plan. Gio was right, a Leo without a plan just wouldn't be Leo. I guess that's what makes him the leader.

"We'll go back to the place we were attacked tomorrow night and search for clues. For now, we should rest and make sure Gio won't get worse. I'll go tell Sensei what happened. You guys are free until tomorrow."

He walked out of the room towards the kitchen where Splinter was making his tea. Raph just went back to his magazine and Mikey… also grabbed a magazine?

"Since when do you read Mikey?" I teased.

"Since when do you, uh, not read?" he glared at me.

I snorted. "Really? That's your come back?"

"Shut it lover boy."

I blushed violently and looked towards April nervously. She was sitting down on the other side of the large couch watching the news. "Wha- what are you talking about?!"

"Hmph." Mikey fell back onto his beanbag, completely ignoring me.

"Tch, you're such a child!"

I stormed off to my lab. Why did they all have to tease me about April? It's not like I shouldn't like her. She's amazing, and smart, and pretty, and nice, and it would be impossible not to like her! They're just jealous that I've found somebody to like while they just wallow in their own little worlds!

Half way to my lab I remembered Gio.

Crap. I can't leave him there with Mikey or Raph. I didn't even tell April when to wake him up and I should really be there for the first few hours. Ugh.

Instead of locking myself in my room I simply grabbed my laptop and headed back to the main area. I didn't even say anything when I sat next to April, though Raph did send me a sly look.

Why must my brothers be such- such simple-minded brats!

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

__"Whoa."

…

"Sweet!"

…

"Awesome!"

…

"That's so cool! Man I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" Mikey practically drooled over the magazine in his hands. His newfound idol was on the front cover.

April laughed. "Mikey, you already have a human friend."

Mikey paused to look at her. "Uhhh."

"Me!"

He rolled his eyes, turning back to the magazine. "April, you don't count." She gave him a reproachful look. "We saved your life, you have to like us!"

'You also broke into my home _several_ times, are the cause of my missing assignments, ate all my food, gave me numerous heart attacks, and demand I use my hard earned money to get you pizza,' she thought grumpily.

"To bad there's no place for freaks to meet people where no one can see how hideous they are," Raph grunted. He was using his sais to hold himself up as he did push ups.

Mikey pouted angrily, trying to ignore his brother in vain.

"Wait," April realized, "there is a place!" Donny, Raph, and Mikey looked at her incredulously. "The internet. Donny can I see your laptop?"

The scientist jumped, hastily clicking his mouse to get rid of the large picture of April on the screen. She looked so cute when she was eating.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure."

She grabbed the computer and brought up the browser. "Check it out. It's a sight where you can make friends with anybody online."

Mikey shoved her out of the way. "Sweet!"

April glared at him as he typed away. The ungrateful little-

Mikey gasped. "Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!" He hastily sent his friend request.

April and Donny shared a look as the younger turtle stared intently at the screen.

"Mikey, people don't always respond immedi-" April blinked in shock as the computer pinged. "But sometimes they do, apparently."

Mikey bounced in excitement. "No way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a friend! Thanks April."

Donny gapped as Mikey pulled the girl into a hug. Luckily the turtle let her go quickly, or else he would have found himself with a stick in the face.

April smiled, glad he had finally given her some credit.

Mikey threw the laptop to the side, causing Donny to nearly have a heart attack as he lunged to catch it. Maybe he shouldn't have forgiven him so soon.

"where are you going?" April asked.

Mikey smirked. "To go hang out with my new friend. Chris Bradford"

"This guy's famous," April pointed out. "He probably has thousands of 'friends'."

"And guess who's number 5,286?" Mikey sang.

"…You?"

"Daniel Ramirez! And I'm right next to him. Later!" He jumped over the bar and ran out of the lair.

"Well," the girl sighed, "this ought to be interesting."

Donny looked towards the entrance worriedly. Not for Mikey's safety, mind you, but for the city the boy had just been unleashed upon. "Should we go after him?"

"Nah," Raph shook his head. "He's gotta learn somehow."

Donny sighed before looking at the sleeping turtle on the other side of the couch.

"It's about time to wake him up. Could you go get a glass of water Raph?"

Said turtle stopped his work out and flipped onto his feet. Wordlessly he walked into the kitchen.

Donny stood up and walked over to Gio, April right behind him. They leaned forward as Donny shook his shoulder.

"Gio. Gio wake up."

Gio groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He winced at the pain radiating through his skull. What the hell- oh yeah. Blinking to clear the fog covering his eyes e frowned up at the hovering faces. They were blurry but the splash of purple and red hair (at least it looks like hair) made it obvious who was looking down at him. "…You know, if you two weren't so cute I would probably be freaking out right now."

They blushed.

"Geez, give the guy some space," Raph said, walking out of the kitchen. He walked over and motioned for Gio to sit up. With some help from the other two Gio was soon propped up on the back of the couch with glass in hand. "Drink up."

Gio gulped the water down, smiling at the coolness on his throat.

"How do you feel?" Donny asked, scanning him over.

Gio shrugged. "About the same. The knife in the brain has been demoted to an ice pick though." Not the complete truth. His head still hurt just as much as before but now he was prepared for the pain so it wasn't as bad. "Where are the others?" he asked Donny.

"Leo's talking to Splinter about what happened and Mikey, well, Mikey went to go meet his new 'friend'."

"Friend?"

Donny grabbed his laptop and showed Gio the friend request. It took the injured turtle a minute to process what exactly he was looking at.

"Sooo, Mikey's now friends with Chris Bradford? And he went to meet him?"

"Afraid so."

The concussed teen stared at the ceiling for a bit. "… I have the sudden urge to eat peanut butter."

"Uh, you sure he's okay Don?" Raph stared at his brother oddly.

Donny knelt down and looked into his pupils. "It's probably just the concussion. He'll have a hard time focusing on anything for a few hours. I'm about 90% sure this is normal given the circumstances."

Gio laughed. "I get it now, Leo's pride!"

"… 75%"

"Haha!"

_**Michelangelo's P.O.V**_

Man, this is gonna be awesome! I can't believe I'm about to meet _the_ Chris Bradford. In your face Raph! I'll show him who's ugly. I bet he's just jealous of my stunning good looks.

Yeah, that's it.

I flipped wildly from building to building. Leo isn't here to tell me to knock it off, so bleh. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've gone topside without any of my bro's, which means…

I can do whatever I want! No Leo to boss me around, no Raph to yell at me, no Donny to, um, talk to me about weird stuff, and no Gio to secretly laugh at me (I know he does)! Nope, Michelangelo's in charge now.

I landed on the roof of the expo building. All I had to do was wait for my new buddy to leave for the night, introduce myself, and somehow convince him to show me the Death Dragon.

Easy enough.

Plopping down on the edge of the roof I hummed gleefully to myself. Can't _wait_!

I played eye spy with myself for a while, trying to pass the time. I am so good at this game, but it'd be a lot more fun with someone else.

I wonder how my bro's were doing. I didn't really stay back long enough to make sure Gio was really okay but Donny said he'd be fine and he's never wrong. Poor guy probably isn't gonna be able to go out for weeks, knowing Leo. Stupid ninjas, messin with stuff. I'm a pretty laid back dude, leave all the anger to Raph and seriousness to Leo, but I get pretty mad when I think of the big guy smacking my bro's around. That's just not cool. They may make fun of me all the time but they're family, and no one messes with my family.

The back door of the building I was resting on opened with a creek, breaking me from my thoughts. I leaned forward excitedly. Is it-?

Chris Bradford (he looks just like the pictures!) stepped out into the crisp night air and closed the door behind him. His light brown hair was slightly damp with sweat and he was rubbing his large beard thoughtfully. He wore a blue vest tucked into his jeans and had a golden medallion hanging from his neck.

This was my chance.

Crawling down the fire escape I dropped quietly behind him. I was practically shaking in excitement. All the things we could do! We could eat pizza together, play video games, skateboard, eat pizza, play pranks on Raph, eat pizza, hang out, and eat pizza!

Chris must have heard me or something, cause he turned to face me, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Hey!" I greeted cheerfully. "I'm- whoa!"

I stared at the shuriken embedded into the ground in shock. Had he just-? Chris threw another one at me and I dodged to the left.

"I'm being attacked by Chris Bradford!" I shrieked. Chris glared at me, settling into an offensive stance. He threw another shuriken at me. "This is so cool!"

Still, I'm pretty sure friends weren't supposed to attack each other. Well, unless you're Raph, but who would want to be friends with him?

"Wait!" I dodged another round. "Stop! We're," dodge, "friends!"

Chris stopped, staring at me in confusion. "What?"

Chance! "We're online friends," I explained. "You accepted me remember?"

He looked suspicious before his face cleared up. "Oh," he smiled pleasantly. "Of course. Nice to meet you."

He held his hand out for me to shake.

Oh. My. God.

He's not freaking out. He's smiling. He wants to shake my hand!

I grabbed his hand, shaking it spastically, while laughing. I knew I said he had accepted my friendship but the dude hadn't seen my face. There had been some doubt that he really wanted to be friends with me but he seemed cool with it. I knew he was a good guy!

He pulled his hand back suddenly but the smile was still on his face so I didn't think much of it.

"Won't you come in?" he offered. "I'd like to get to know my new friend a bit more."

"Yeah, of course!"

And now he was inviting me into his house. Could this day get any better?

I trailed after him as he led the way to his apartment. I couldn't wait to tell my bro's how wrong they were. Chris and I were gonna be the best buds ever!

"Come in, come in," Chris ushered me into the room. "Make yourself at home."

"Whoa," I breathed. This place was awesome! It was pretty big to. It kind of looked like a dojo but there were a bunch of antiques looking thingies lining the walls. "I'm diggin' the wood floors."

"Thank you," he smiled kindly. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

He left the room and I took the time to explore. It really was like a dojo. Is this were he trains his students or is it like a secret base. Chris Bradford invited me to his secret base!

The door slid back open and my new bff walked out.

"Nice robe, dude," I complimented. It looked pretty cool.

"It's not a robe," he frowned before laughing. "It is called a hakama."

"Oh, sorry man. Cool hakama."

Sure looked like a robe to me but he can believe what he wants. I won't judge.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Chris offered.

I was about to reply when I caught a glance of the clock on the wall. Looks like I had been out longer than I thought, it was almost curfew. Shoving down the rush of disappointment I shook my head. "Ah, no that's okay. I've actually got to be heading back home pretty soon. I just wanted to come meet you in person."

For a minute he seemed angry, I would be to if I had taken the time to hangout with someone and they suddenly upped and left, but then he nodded in understanding.

"I see, then I won't keep you. You will come visit again though won't you? We've hardly talked."

He really did want to be my friend. "Of course! I wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with my new bud. I'll stop by some time tomorrow even, if that's okay with you."

"I look forward to it."

_**Giotto's P.O.V**_

I couldn't move. It was like some great weight had settled on my muscles. All I could do was watch in horror as Mikey was slammed violently into the ground. The man laughed, the sound sending a chill down my spine, as he slammed my baby brother into the ground repeatedly.

Why?! Why couldn't I move?!

No help would come. Leo was lying in a broken heap on the floor, blood oozing from his head at a dangerous rate. He had been the first to go down, taking a strong blow to the head.

Raph- I couldn't even look at him with out feeling nauseous. He was face down in a puddle of his own blood, sais shattered beyond recognition. His arm was twisted awkwardly to the left, clearly broken, and a large, gapping hole was at the center of his shell. He wasn't breathing.

Donny was still conscious and struggling to stand. Something was wrong with his legs and his right eye was glued shut by blood. His staff was shattered and his breathing was labored.

"Gio," he gasped. "Gio save him!"

I tried, I really did. My muscles ached with the effort but no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't even twitch.

Mikey's cries cut off and the man threw him to the side. His body hit the floor, bouncing once before going motionless.

"Oh," the man hummed, turning to Donny. "Looks like I missed one."

No. No, no, no, no, no!

"Gio, help!"

Donny! Donny, I'm coming! Damn it, move!

A dark chuckle echoed around us, the man stomping harshly on Donny's hands. He cried in pain.

No!

"Gio!"

I'm trying! I'm- I'm trying! Leave him alone! Leo, Raph, Mikey, anyone?! Please!

Then suddenly, they were gone. My brothers as well as their attacker. I could move again, but it was pitch black. I could barely see my own hands.

"Hello?" I called anxiously. What was happening? Where was everyone?

"Why didn't you do anything?" a voice called. It sounded like Donny.

"You're supposed to be the big brother. You're supposed to protect us!" That was Mikey! Did that mean, they were all- No! I wouldn't believe that.

"Pathetic, you didn't even try." Raph. He sounded so angry. So betrayed.

"Why Gio? Why didn't you save them? You where right there!" I'm sorry Leo, I don't know what happened! Where are you?

"It's all your fault."

"I knew we shouldn't have brought you."

"You just stood there and watched!"

"We died because of you."

"It's all you're fault."

My brother's voices reverberated off my skull. I clawed at my head painfully.

"No," I choked, tears streaming down my face. "That's not what happened. I-I know it's not. You're not dead!"

"But we are, Gio."

"He killed us."

"And you did nothing to stop him."

I screamed, curling into myself. "You're lying! This isn't real!"

"Weak."

"Pathetic."

"Couldn't even save one."

"You're fault."

"You did nothing."

"You killed us."

"NOOOOO!"

I wrenched my eyes open, gasping for breath. I couldn't move, something was holding me down. I struggled violently, my attempts causing me to roll off the couch.

The couch.

I was in the lair, the main room. I could feel fabric, a blanket. That had been what was restricting me. There was some kind of noise- the TV?

I had been lying on the couch with a blanket. I must have been sleeping then. A dream? But it had felt so real. Did I-?

"Gio?"

I tensed. That was Donny's voice. He sounded fine. Why was he calling me? Did he need help?

"Gio where'd you go?!"

He was panicking. Why was he panicking?

I struggled violently against the blankets, my head pulsing painfully. My leg hit the edge of the couch and I grunted slightly in pain.

"Gio? Was that-?"

Donny's face suddenly appeared above me. He looked concerned, worry lines etched around his eyes. There was no blood. He was standing over me and there was no blood.

"Donny?" I rasped.

He let out a relieved sigh, kneeling down to help me. "Honestly, when I saw you weren't on the couch I thought you had wandered off somewhere. What are you doing on the floor?"

"I-I," I stuttered. He helped me back onto the couch, his worried look deepening.

"Gio? Are you okay?" Donny tilted my head so he could look into my eyes. "Did you hit your head?"

Donny wasn't hurt. He was safe and we were at the lair. It had all been a dream. Raph was probably training somewhere and Leo would be with Master Splinter or in his room. Mikey was…

"Where's Mikey?" I asked frantically. I couldn't remember seeing him the last time I woke up.

Donny looked at me silently and I felt my panic return.

"Donny, where is Mikey?"

"He's visiting his new friend," he said slowly. His eyes were narrowed. "Chris Bradford, remember? I showed you his friend request online?"

What? When did he- oh.

A vague memory brushed past my senses. Something about Bradford, and Leo, and… peanut butter?

"Oh, oh yeah. I remember now. You and April were hovering over me and Raph brought me some water."

"…Yeah. Are you feeling okay? What happened?"

I looked up and saw the concern in his amber eyes. Mustering up a small smile, I chuckled weakly. "Sorry about that Don. I just had a- a weird dream is all. It kind of freaked me out and I rolled off the couch."

"I see. And your head?"

My head? What's wrong with my- ow, ow, ow! I gripped my temples tightly, moaning under my breath. Concussion. Right.

"Gio?!"

I waved him away. "Don't worry, I just kind of forgot I was hurt. Thanks for reminding me."

Donny crossed his arms suspiciously. "Must have been some dream to make you forget _that_."

I shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Great, now what? "It was nothing to bad, really. Just freaked me out a little."

"Uh-huh. And what was it about?"

"Uhhh," an objet on the table caught my eye. Of all the things it had to be that. Ah well. "…Peanut butter."

We sat there silently for a moment and I was just beginning to worry about what was going through that brain of his when he started laughing.

"Pft, peanut butter? Haahahaha, what's with you and that stuff?"

Well then, I didn't really expect him to fall for it. What does he mean 'what's with me and that stuff'? I remember something happened earlier with it but nothing that would cause this kind of reaction. Did I do something before? There were to many questions, I didn't like it.

"You okay there Donny?"

"Fine," he snickered, whipping a tear from his eye. "Just fine. Sorry for laughing, it's just I had been so worried when you weren't on the couch, you really shouldn't be moving around for at least a few more hours, and you were kind of starting to freak me out and then the, pft, the peanut butter!"

I felt myself smile, still not really sure what was going on. As I began to feel more awake, my dream began to fade slightly. It didn't disappear, oh no, my dreams never faded from memory. It was one of the reasons I both hated and loved my memory. This one especially would haunt me for a while.

Watching Donny try to regain his composure I smiled blankly. The dream hadn't been real, but it could have been. I had been useless in that fight and had allowed myself to be knocked out. I don't know how we got away, no one has told me yet, but I know it wasn't because we won the fight. What if one of them had gotten hurt, or worse, killed? I am weak, and it almost cost the team, my family, more than it had to give.

"Mind getting me more of that headache medicine, Don?" I requested. He stopped laughing, but the smile remained.

"Yeah, sure. I was about to wake you up and give you more anyway. Just rest here and I'll be right back."

Donny stood up, that grin still on his face. I could clearly see the gap between his teeth and it made my smile a bit more genuine.

I made a mistake, there was no doubt about that. But now that I knew how weak I really was I could fix it. I had to fix it. Nothing like that could ever happen again.

I will keep that smile on his face, on all their faces, and I will not fail them again.

_**Third Person P.O.V (The next day)**_

Leo looked down on the familiar alleyway, a frown on his face. "They must have been watching us from here. The perfect place to stage an ambush."

"That's wasn't very fair," Donny pointed out.

Leo growled angrily. "It's not about fairness, it's about victory!"

Donny looked at his leader in shock. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

Leo looked away guiltily. He hadn't meant to snap. His mind was still having a hard time processing what Master Splinter had told him. All these years he had been so focused on honour and fairness, and now he was being told that all that mattered was winning in a fight. Sure they still had honour but he had always been a firm believer that 'the ends don't always justify the means'. It made sense that fairness wasn't needed, they were ninjas, but after believing in it for so long it was hard to come to terms with the fact that it was wrong.

"…and then, Chris Bradford put on his hakama," Mikey practically swooned. "Man that guy can rock a hakama."

Raph rolled his eyes. Honestly, his brother sounded like a love struck puppy. Gio would not approve. "Maybe he'll wear it again when he takes you to Prom."

Mikey didn't even hear him. "And after that he-!"

"Enough," Raph groaned. "You've been goin' on about this for three hours, give it a rest."

"Ohhh," Mikey smirked, looking down at him. "Somebody sounds jealous. You just can't admit you were the 'r' word."

His older brothers all turned to him. What was he talking about now?

"Wrong!"

Leo and Donny groaned while Raph scoffed.

"I'm not wrong."

"Oh yeah? Well if you don't want to talk about my friend," Mikey bounced back and swung his arms around Leo and Donny's shoulders, "I've got two other brothers who do."

"Actually, I'd rather talk about anything else." Leo shrugged his hand off.

"Like the concept of the silent 'w' perhaps?" Donny tried to subtly hint.

"Fine," Mikey pouted. This always happened. Gio was probably still sleeping and Splinter would tell him to train instead of talk so who could he go to, to- ah. "I'm gonna go talk to a dude who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone else. Chris Bradford!" Not even waiting for their reply, he dove off the roof.

"Are you just gonna let him go?" Raph demanded.

Leo shrugged. "We've already been here for a few hours, I'm pretty sure we've gotten all we can from this place. Mikey wasn't doing anything besides talking anyway."

Raph stretched, cracking his neck. It was about damn time. "Lets go then. I'm tired of just sitting up here."

"Yeah," Donny agreed. "I still don't really feel comfortable with leaving Gio on his own. Splinter can watch after him but I'd rather be there myself."

Leo nodded, his own thoughts turning towards his older brother. He had taken the early morning shift to watch over Gio. He seemed to be getting better, thankfully, though he said the weirdest things sometimes. "Lets go home then."

"There's my best buddy in the whole wide world," Mikey sang.

Chris sighed, turning to him with a smile. "Michelangelo, Mikey, the big M! How you doing buddy?"

Mikey grinned. "I am stupendous Chris. Chrisy-B," he frowned. "I gotta work on you're nickname. Oh! Rad Brad!"

Chris chuckled. "You know, I was just thinking how we are such close friends and yet I know so little about you."

Mikey stared at him, his mouth hanging open. "You really think we're close friends?"

"Of course! Now tell me everything about _you_."

Mikey couldn't believe it. He was touched that Chris viewed him as a close friend. Not even his brothers liked him that much!

"Where should I start? I named all six of my toes!" Mikey lifted his foot to show him.

"How… interesting!"

"There's Stubby, and Joey Nails, and-."

Chris moved the foot away, his smile strained. "That is fascinating, really, but I was thinking more along the lines of your impressive ninjitsu skills. You must have had an incredible sensei."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, he is the best. Now meet the stinky triplets!"

Chris gagged. What was wrong with this turtle?! Getting information was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Okay," he laughed. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Mikey threw his hands in the air. "I want pizza!" His gaze turned suspicious. "Do you like pizza?"

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Whoa," Mikey latched onto him. "We have so much in common."

Chris shuddered. Maybe he should just kill the thing now. No, no, that wouldn't do. He needed to find out more about the rest of them. The other turtles couldn't be this stupid so they would be harder to defeat.

"Just a little more," Chris thought, worming his way out of the mutant's hold. "If I don't get anything today then we'll just use him as a hostage."

"Come on Rad Brad!"

He smirked. "Coming."

Gio leaned heavily against the tree in the dojo, a cup of tea in hand. He wasn't entirely sure what time it was. He had been dozing in and out all day, but Mikey was home so it must have at least been past curfew.

Speaking of Mikey, he was blabbering on about some new technique his friend taught him. The Death something.

"And then you sweep the leg," he finished, and evil smirk on his lips. "The Death Dragon."

"That was amazing!" Leo cheered.

"Yeah," Donny nodded thoughtfully. "It's devastatingly effective and complex."

"And yet even Mikey can learn it," Raph mocked.

Mikey bowed. "Thank you… Hey!"

Gio had been dozing off again when the laptop beeped beside him. He snorted, jolting up.

"It's Rad Brad!" Mikey rushed forward. He sent a sly look over his shoulder at his brothers. "That's my little name for him. He wants to get together for a little b-ball. I can't wait to find out what the B stands for!"

Sending his reply, Mikey pushed past Leo.

"Wait, you're going now?" Leo questioned. They had training in an hour and a half.

"Sorry dudes," Mikey waved them away. "Human friend stuff. You know how it is." He peeked back around the corner, a mocking glint in his eye. "Oh wait, you don't."

They all looked at each other as he left the lair.

"So," Gio piped up. At least that answered his time question. It must be nighttime if Leo just let Mikey go. "Anyone wanna tell me more about this Bradford guy?"

Leo and Raph looked at each other uncertainly. Giotto could be as overprotective as Master Splinter when he wanted to be, and there was no way he would approve of how close Mikey and his new friend had gotten in only a day.

"Uh," Leo backed away slightly. "Raph and I are going to try to learn that new move. Why don't you tell him Donny?"

Donny frowned at him. Why did he get the feeling he was being viewed as a sacrificial piece? "I want to learn it to."

To late. They were already practicing, talking loudly to cover his voice.

Donny sighed, sitting next to Gio.

Gio noted his expression. "I can train with you if you want," he offered.

"Absolutely not!"

"Fine, fine. Anyway, what's up with Mikey and his new friend? Have you guys met him yet?"

Raph and Leo tried their best to focus on the technique but their attention kept drifting towards the two sitting under the tree. They looked pretty relaxed but, ah, Gio started frowning.

"It's started," Raph muttered, jumping over Leo's leg.

"Yeah, how long do you think it'll take?"

"3 minutes, tops."

"I'd give them 4."

"Winner gets the loser's pizza?"

"Deal."

They continued training, keeping one ear on the two.

Gio narrowed his eyes. "And he just invited Mikey out for basketball? One day after they met?"  
Donny nodded. "I'm surprised to. I didn't think a human could accept us so quickly. Mikey really likes him."

Gio didn't like this. There was no way a human would become so close with someone, let alone a mutant, in such short time. This Bradford was either a saint (doubted, he's a martial artist and seems to enjoy fighting), an idiot (even less likely, people go to him for advice and training), or had some ulterior motive for befriending his brother.

"I'd like to meet this Bradford," Gio tried his best to look innocent. "He sounds like a great guy."

"Ha!" Leo cried, knocking Raph to the ground. "I win."

Raph grumbled angrily, accepting Leo's helping hand. "Whatever, that shouldn't of even counted. One second sooner and I would have beaten ya'."

"One second sooner?" Donny looked at them curiously. "Don't you mean later? And that didn't look like the Death Dragon."

"shut it, techno geek," Raph sneered, hoping Donny would just think he was mad at being beaten.

Donny glared at him angrily. "Make me shell for brain."

"Guys," Leo warned. "Keep it down, would you?" He pointed at Gio.

Said turtle was snoring lightly, his head resting against the rough bark of the tree. He had closed his eyes to think about this 'Bradford' guy and had dozed off.

Raph didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. "You sure he's okay Donny? He's been sleeping a lot."

"It's only been two days Raph, and it's natural for him to be this tired. I'm actually kind of relieved. He could have slept less instead of more. It all depends on the person, or turtle."

"Alright, let's try that move again," Leo decided after a few moments of silence. "I think I've almost got it."

Now that they could focus purely on training the two turtles improved much faster. Donny just observed, he could always ask Leo to spar with him later.

"Not quite," Raph teased, jumping over Leo's leg once again.

"Wait, I think I've got it," Leo smiled, waiting for Raph to get back into position. He went through the motions one more time, putting more speed into his rotation, and successfully knocked Raph to the floor.

"Where did you learn that?!" Splinter barked from the doorway. He had been passing by to get ready for their training when he had seen the hauntingly familiar move.

Still overjoyed that he had gotten it right, Leo didn't notice his tone. "Mikey showed it to us. He learned it from his new friend."

Splinter went pale. His worst fears were being realized. "That man that taught him that kata is no friend. It comes from the Shredder." Why does his son know such a man? How had the Shredder found them? He couldn't know about his sons, so how?

"Shredder?" Donny gasped.

Leo was just as confused. "You mean Bradford is one of his students?"

Splinter nodded heavily. He had believed his old life to be behind him, but now it seemed it was coming back to haunt him. He did not want to believe that Michelangelo was friends with such a man but there was no other explanation as to how he learned that kata. "He must be."

"So," Leo realized, his stomach dropping, "Bradford is just pretending to be Mikey's friend to get to you!"

"Oh, what a relief," Raph rubbed his head. "Everything makes sense again." Tough luck for Mikey, but there was no way a human would take that well to any of them. Speaking of Mikey where was the little numbskull?

…

"Mikey's in trouble!"

"Then you must go find him!" Splinter ordered. He himself could not go to the surface, not if the Shredder had indeed returned. Shredder could not realize how his sons were related to him.

"Hai sensei!"

They rushed out of the lair. Hopefully nothing had happened to their baby brother.

"if Mikey has so much as a paper cut, I'm gonna send that bastard to hell," Raph snarled.

Leo and Donny nodded in agreement, their expressions harsh. No one messed with their little bro.

Back in the lair Splinter had retreated to his room to meditate, sending his spirit out to search for Michelangelo's. He needed to know that his son was alright. In his rare restless state, he did not even notice the empty teacup lying half-hazardly on the floor of then now empty dojo.

"Rad Brad?" Mikey called, entering the apartment. The rooms were dark and he couldn't hear anything moving. "Hello? Helllooooo?"

That was weird. Why would Rad Brad send him an invitation if he wasn't gonna be home?

"Rady Brady? Did you plan me a surprise part?"

A sudden malicious presence behind him made him jump.

Uh-oh.

The man who had struck his brothers down in the alley stood behind him. Mikey scrambled backwards as he walked towards him only to run into another man. Instead of a ninja outfit and mask, he wore jeans and a white t-shirt with a black vest and biker gloves. His skin was dark, as was his hair, and he smirked down at the small turtle while twirling a knife around his fingers.

"Wait a minute," Mikey thought. "This is Rad Brad's house! That means-." He glared up at the two men attempting to corner him. "Tell me what you've done to Rad Brad," he demanded. "Or you're gonna, ahhh!"

Mikey ducked under the mans fist, rolling to the side. The two ganged up on him, trying to knock him down. Dodging the dark skinned man's attacks, Mikey jumped up onto some of Bradford's training equipment. He was soon knocked down and kicked in the back of the head.

"Ow," Mikey groaned, feinting to the left to avoid the next punch.

The man in armor laughed. "Haven't you figured out who I am yet?"

Mikey grabbed his arm when he tried to punch him through the wooden training post. "Should I have?" He grabbed the other arm and flipped up to kick him in the face.

The victory was short lived as he was slammed into the wall and thrown harshly into the rafters. Mikey could have sworn he heard something crack.

"We've already met face to face," the ninja hinted, standing over him.

Mikey paled in realization. "No," he breathed. "It can't be!" The man laughed. "You're the guy with the cat?!"

The dark skinned man stared at him incredulously.

"You fool," the ninja removed his helmet.

Mikey stared up into the familiar face of Chris Bradford, his heart plummeting.

"Rad Brad?" he asked brokenly. It couldn't be. Why?

Taking advantage of the turtles state, Chris held him down while the other man began to tie him up. Mikey couldn't find it within himself to fight back. A few minutes later and he was hog tied at their feet and a few of the ninjas from the alleyway fight were guarding the room.

"I-I thought we were friends," Mikey choked. "I introduced you to all my toes!"

"Toes?" the other man smirked.

"Shut it Sever!" Chris spat. He glared down at the mutant. "You actually thought someone like me would be friends with a freak like you? Pathetic."

Mikey sniffled, his eyes wet. He should have listened to Raph. No one would want to be his friend.

The other man, Sever, pointed at Chris' blade. "I say we get rid of him."

The final spark of hope Mikey had died down when Chris looked at the weapon with a sadistic grin. "Nothing would make me happier. But we need him." The two walked away, not even sparing the mutant a glance.

Mikey heard them mutter something about a plan, but he didn't care anymore. His family wouldn't know think something was wrong until morning, and even then why would they come get him? He was just the annoying brat that messed with them all the time.

'I can't believe it,' he thought, closing his eyes tightly. 'I just wanted a friend.'

He heard movement but he ignored it. The guards were probably just walking around.

The sudden sound of metal hitting metal and something hitting the ground had his eyes shooting open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brothers had snuck down and were taking out the guards swiftly. None of them had been able to make a sound before one of his bro's knocked them out.

"Dudes!" Mikey cheered once they were done. "That was sporadic!"

Leo and Raph shushed him while Donny smacked his forehead.

"That's not what that means!"

Leo pulled out a knife and knelt down to cut the rope. Mikey rubbed at his wrists sadly but smiled when Leo patted his head.

'Who needs Rad B- Chris when I've got my bros?'

They helped him up and were about to head out when Mikey remembered what Chris and Sever had said.

"Bros wait!" he grabbed Leo's shoulder.

"What now Mikey?" Leo looked at the doors nervously. "We've got to go."

Mikey shook his head. "No, I heard them talking earlier. They said this was a trap or something."

"Yeah, a trap for you bonehead." Raph snorted.

"No, they said that after they beat me."

Donny tapped his chin. "It does seem rather strange that Bradford isn't here himself. And we haven't been ambushed yet."

"You don't think they'll try to attack us outside do you?" Raph wondered.

Donny shook his head. "No, that wouldn't make sense. We could get away to easily. It would be more likely that they would…"

His brothers looked at him worriedly.

"That they would what?"

"I think they're going to try to follow us."

"What?" Mikey yelled, only to be shushed again. "Sorry, but why would they follow us?"

"They're after Master Splinter," Leo realized.

They all looked at each other in horror.

Raph pounded his hands together. "Well we can't just let em' find him! Lets take the guys out now, while we've got the chance."

Leo started pacing, his forehead creased in thought. "No, we don't know where they are or how many. We need a plan."

"We could just let them follow us," Mikey pointed out. Raph and Donny smacked him.

"Don't be an idiot," Donny grumbled. "Why would we-?"

"That's it!"

They turned to Leo.

"That's what?"

Leo smirked at them. "We let them follow us. Make them think we're going back to the lair, but go somewhere else instead."

Raph laughed. "Trick em' with their own trick."

"There is an open water way nearby. We could take them there and attack from the water." Donny planned.

Mikey grinned widely. He was glad his brothers were here. For a while there, he had been worried he wouldn't see them again.

"Alright," Leo nodded. "We'll lead them to the water way and take out who we can on the way."

With the plan in mind they made their way outside and to the nearest manhole.

Chris smirked from behind his binoculars. Those foolish turtles, they were walking right into his trap. Soon they would find Hamato Yoshi and their mission would be complete.

"Let's go," he ordered, jumping down from the building. Sever and his foot ninja were right behind him. As they followed the turtles down into the sewers they were unaware of the cold grey eyes watching their every move.

_**Giotto's P.O.V**_

I placed my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Man, this was hard. Trying to help your brothers without letting them or the enemy know you were there was way harder than I thought it would be and this damn headache wasn't helping anything.

When Splinter had told us (my brothers, they thought I was asleep) about Bradford and Shredder I knew Mikey was in trouble. After everything that had happened, I couldn't let them go alone but I knew there was no way in hell they would take me so I took matters into my own hands.

I had never seen father so shaken up before, and I feel kind of bad for using it to my advantage. I had snuck around him and followed my brothers to the surface (after grabbing my bag and guzzling down more of Donny's fantastic medicine). I hadn't actually planned on doing anything, just making sure they were okay and that they wouldn't get hurt. I had hidden on top of a building just a little ways away from Bradford's place and simply waited, using my binoculars to watch what happened. I nearly had a stroke when a bunch of ninjas appeared out of nowhere with Bradford and some other guy in the lead.

Thankfully they didn't see me, I must have gotten here before them, but now I needed to know why they were here and not guarding Mikey.

I got my answer when I saw them watching my brothers escape. They were planning on following them back to the lair before attacking.

I glared at them as they moved to follow. How dare they do this to my family? First they take Mikey and crush his hopes, then they plan to take our father? I was pissed.

Unlike before, however, I was surprised to find that instead of my blood boiling it felt frozen. I like this anger better, I realized, when I found I could concentrate much easier.

I had slipped away to warn my brothers, their safety worth their anger, only to find they were heading the opposite way of home.

Sneaky bastards must have figured it out. Still, I would need to find some place to keep an eye on them, so I went back to the surface and ran to a different manhole. They were undoubtedly leading them to the open waterway, it was the best place for a fight. What they didn't know was that there was a short cut, one I had found during my outing with April. In my rush to make it home I had tripped and fell but I know that if I hadn't there was no way I could have fooled Leo like I did.

So here I am, dying of asthma while trying to find a hiding spot. I could hear footsteps getting closer but I couldn't see anywhere for me to hide were I wouldn't be seen. Wasn't there some kind of hole or something?

I dropped my head to stare at my feet. Great. All this work to stay hidden and it was ruined because I sucked at hide and seek. Man, they were going to be so pissed. Who should I be more scared of, Leo, Donny, or Raph?

My feet scratched against the grate, the sound grating against my ears. Damn concussion.

Wait a minute.

I jumped down into the circular water fixture and looked back up were I had been standing. The grate was in front of the main water way and it was placed over a small, dug out space in the walkway.

Thank god I was skinny.

Pulling out one of my hook blades I snagged the end on the grate and lifted myself just enough so that I could squeeze in. I couldn't sheath my weapon in the tight space but I could move around well enough so that it was hidden with me.

I had just shifted into place when a large boot landed on the grate in front of my face. I could see the sole of the shoe and turned my head as some of the dirt on it fell down on me.

Gross.

The person, Bradford's partner I'm assuming, moved on. A few more feet passed overhead but a lot less then there should have been. My brothers had gone straight to work.

I turned my head to look out of the grate and saw Bradford and his partner on the other side. His partner pulled out a flare and held it high. They looked freaked.

"Show your faces!" he ordered.

From my angle I couldn't see my brothers but I could hear the water moving.

"They've surrounded us."

I saw Bradford frown angrily. "Take them down!"

Damn it, now I couldn't see anything. Fine. Sensei always told us to rely on our other senses in times of need, so lets give it a shot.

Closing my eyes, I listened carefully. The sound of rushing air was probably Donny's staff. It was cut off but by the sound of the impact it was the partner. Bradford's strikes would be heavier than that. I heard Donny and Mikey yelp before a large crash. Okay then, so Donny and Mikey were fighting the partner, which means Raph and Leo were-

I jumped, eyes flying open as the grate shook violently. Raph and Leo were above me in a heap of limbs. Bradford must have tossed them. Thankfully they didn't look down and instead jumped right back into battle.

Looks like they are having issues. Should I help?

I looked to the side just in time to see them all converge in the middle and my brothers switch opponents.

Nah, they're doing fine so far.

I could hear the triumphant huffs of air my brothers gave every time their strikes hit. Looks like the tides have turned.

The feet were back on my grate. Two pairs this time and neither of them belonging to a turtle.

"They knew we were following them," Bradford muttered, finally realizing this was a trap.

Idiot.

"That's right," I heard Mikey say. He didn't sound hurt thankfully.

Bradford stepped forward to attack and I watched in awe as Mikey took him down. I couldn't see much but what I did see was amazing. Mikey swept his leg out, taking out Bradford's feet, and threw him into his partner. They were both right about my chest now and I could see the looks of pain on their faces. Bastards deserved every bit of it.

"Hit it!" Mikey called.

What? Hit what? I looked over and saw Leo and Donny standing at the lever to the main water way.

…well. Damn it.

Bradford shifted, about to jump away. Not even thinking I moved my arm and stuck my blade through the grate. It caught on his arm guard, holding him in place, which in turn caused him to pin his partner down. The sudden rush of water nearly flung me from my hiding place but my hook sword thankfully kept me in place. Bradford's arm guard snapped off and he went flying out into the sewers.

Haha, in your face. My head is killing me.

The water slowed down as Leo and Donny turned off the valve and I relaxed as they all came to stand on the grate.

"Well, that wasn't fair," Raph said.

"No it wasn't," Leo agreed and they all started laughing.

Why are they laughing? Did I miss something? Was this like the peanut butter thing?

"High three!" Mikey cheered. They all slapped their hands together and I placed mine on the grate with a grin. "I think this calls for some pizza."

They started walking away. I couldn't see them anymore but their voices echoed back to me.

Donny was the last to leave. "I could go for some pizza."

"Then lets go grab some and head home," Leo decided, his tone light.

"Man I can't wait to tell Gio about this!"

"He's gonna be mad that we didn't say anything."

"You guys didn't tell him I was gone?"

"… he was sleeping."

"you guys are screwed."

"Hey Raph, how about you pay for an extra pizza box for Gio?"

"What?! Why should I do that?"

"You lost the bet."

"…Screw you Leo."

Once they were finally far enough away I crawled out cold, wet, in pain, but happy. Mikey was safe, Bradford was taken care of, and I was getting extra pizza tonight. Sheathing my sword I rubbed my nose, cringing at the smell.

First things first, I need a shower.

And some of that medicine, seriously.

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Donny grabbed another piece of pizza, glancing around at his brothers.

Leo and Raph were sitting next to each other, laughing about what had happened. It was weird to see them getting along but not unwelcome. Mikey was at the computer again, getting pizza all over his keys, and Gio was resting in the chair eating his pizza with a dazed look.

'That's what he gets for taking so much of that medicine while I was gone.' Donny thought in amusement. When they had returned Gio had just gotten out of the shower and Donny found the bottle almost empty. He was going to be out of it for a long time.

Donny was about to turn back to his pizza when his gaze caught on Splinter. Their master was sitting stoically on the step, stroking his beard in thought.

"Uh, Sensei, aren't you hungry?"

The rat turned to him, his gaze solemn. "I fear we are celebrating to soon."

"To soon?" Raph garbled around a mouthful of pizza. He swallowed. "The bad guys were swept away in a river of raw sewage. By my watch that makes it the perfect time."

Splinter shook his head sadly. "Shredder knows I'm alive, and _worse_, he knows about all of you. It's my worst nightmare come true."

"So it's not over?" Leo questioned.

"Oh no," Splinter's voice was haunted. "It's just beginning."

They all looked down, feeling the weight of their Master's words. A small beeping noise drew Raph's attention towards Mikey. The young turtle was staring forlornly at the computer screen.

Making sure his brothers weren't paying attention he walked over and sat next him.

"How ya doin' Mikey?"

Mikey looked at him sadly. "This was all my fault. I should have never thought I could be friends with a human."

Raph uncrossed his arms, his expression softening. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"So it's not my fault?"

"Of course it's your fault!"

Mikey sighed, looking away.

Raph looked around to make sure no one was watching. The only one close enough to hear them was Gio and he was staring at the ceiling blankly, his hand frozen in the action of bringing a piece of pizza to his mouth. Instead, it rested on his chin, smearing tomato sauce over his face. Raph stared at him for a while but he didn't move.

Taking the risk he leaned down towards Mikey. "if you tell the others I'll beat the green off you but," he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "you're an awesome guy."

Mikey stared up at him in shock before looking away, the harsh words spoken by his 'supposed' friend coming to mind. "Bradford didn't think so."

Raph shrugged, leaning back. "Yeah, well, he's a psychotic killing machine. You deserve way better friends than him."

The words were said with such surety Mikey felt he had to believe them. "You know what? You're right. Thanks Raph!."

Raph patted him on the head. "Anytime."

As Raph started to walk away Mikey turned his gaze back to the screen. Lifting his hand, he slammed it down with sadistic glee. "Un. Friend." He cackled evilly. "Revenge."

Raph walked over to Gio and tapped his face.

"Hey, Gio. Earth to Gio."

Gio jumped, his pizza flying off his face and onto the ground. "Huh? What? What happened?"

Raph rolled his eyes and forced the dazed turtle to his feet. "You danced off into lala land. It's time for bed."

Gio turned his foggy gaze onto the temperamental turtle. Did he have it in him to fight back?

Nope.

"Okay, night then."

Gio turned to walk away but was stopped when Raph grabbed his arm.

"That's the kitchen, dumb ass. You're rooms this way."

"Oh."

Raph helped his brother to his room, half dragging Gio as he waved goodnight. When they got to the door Raph let Gio go and stepped back.

"You gonna be alright on your own?"

Gio paused, processing the question. "Uhhh, yup! Donny said it was all good."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Raph muttered as Gio swayed back and forth with a loopy grin on his face.

"Night Raphie."

"Don't call me that!" God, he hadn't heard that name in years. "Just get to bed before ya hurt yourself."

"M'kay." Gio opened his door and stumbled in. Raph began to storm down the hall when he stuck his head out again. "By the way Raph," he trailed off. Raph stopped and looked back into clear grey eyes. "That was really nice, what you said to Mikey. Good job."

Raph spluttered angrily but Gio had already ducked back into his room.

"That little- he was totally faking!"

Raph stomped to his room and slammed the door. He couldn't believe that Gio had heard him. Gah! That manipulative little brat!

He muttered angrily to himself, not even bothering to wipe the pleased smile from his face.

**And it's done! Finally! By the way, if you go back and watch the episode you'll see the place where Giotto was hiding. In my mind the place was darker, being in the sewers and all, so it was a lot harder to see. Anyways, sorry about the delay. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 7: T-Pod, Stockman, and Cosplay

**Okay, I feel like a terrible person. I completely forgot to thank 'EpicThunder101', 'WaterSumo', and 'HikariFighter' for their reviews. I am so sorry! You may mug me if you wish, though I would prefer you avoid the face. I've got to keep up my good looks (haha, yeah right.). Seriously though, I'm really sorry. I love my reviewers! I love my readers to! I love all of you! Feel the love!**

**Ah-hem.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7: T-Pod, Stockman, and Cosplaying

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Giotto yawned as he sat next to Splinter. It had been two weeks since the Bradford incident, and he was finally starting to get back into his regular schedule. Splinter, in order to help him make up for the hours of training he had missed, made Gio spend most of the morning with him, meditating or learning the less active teachings of ninjitsu.

"Clear your mind," Splinter ordered, sitting in his usual meditative stance.

Gio straightened his back. At first he had been annoyed that all he was allowed to do was meditate, but he soon found out that whenever he was successful in separating his mind and body he could reach the same state of focus he had the night they took down Bradford sans the anger. He had never felt such clarity before, and he new it would come in handy in the future.

"Focus on your inner spirit."

Gio took a deep breath, blocking out the sounds around him. Meditation was a greater skill than he had realized at first. It was like his spirit would drift from his body and he could see things he usually couldn't. Someone's aura, for example.

The first time he had reached the final stage he had almost lost it when he focused on his brothers. He didn't know what the strange air around them was but Splinter had explained to him that it was basically their soul, or life essence. Everyone had one, and each one was unique and would change with emotions.

Leo's was usually a dark blue, like the ocean. It was carefully contained most of the time, and exuded a type of peace. One time Gio had focused on him when he was watching Space Heroes, out of curiosity, and his aura had expanded and wavered happily. His brother was such a fan boy.

Raph's was usually a reddish orange hue, like a fire. It shifted continuously and whirled violently when he was angry. Whenever one of the family would pass by him, the strands of his aura would reach out to follow them protectively. Gio laughed when he found out that when Raph talked to his beloved pet turtle, his aura would become similar to how Leo's usually was.

Donny's was unexpected. Though it was a deep purple (Gio was pretty sure this was how Splinter chose their masks, the cheater) it was more sporadic than Raph's. It was constantly shifting and changing in intensity. Out of all his brothers Gio had expected Donny to be the most focused, but from the looks of it he was usually more distracted than even Mikey.

Mikey's was, understandably, a bright orange. Surprisingly, it never really wavered and looked similar to both Leo's and Raph's at the same time. Gio wasn't entirely sure what to make of that but he found it interesting that Mikey seemed in control of himself almost 100% of the time. Maybe there was more to his little brother than he thought.

Gio let out a calming breath as he finally reached the proper state of mind. Splinter had been proud of him for being able to advance so quickly, almost catching up to Leo (who was a veritable meditation addict really), which had made Gio blush. It wasn't often he was praised for anything that had to do with training.

Speaking of Splinter, Gio was still not entirely sure what the rat's aura looked like. It was always carefully concealed, and Splinter told him that once he was able to sense it without his help then his training in this area would be complete.

"Guys, guys, get in your spots!"

"Alright Mikey just-"

"This is the last time-!"

"Ugh."

Splinter and Gio sighed as their concentration was broken.

"It would appear that training is done for now," Splinter stood, brushing off his robes. "Shall we go see what your brothers are up to?"

Gio took his offered hand with an annoyed frown. "I guess. What could they possibly be up to now?"

They both stared at each other before shaking their heads in exasperation. With heavy steps they made their way to the main room.

"And now the king will create a new world record! He will attempt to jump _three_ mutant turtles!"

Gio stared, slack jawed, at the large ramp in the middle of the room. Mikey was standing at the top of the ramp, skateboard in hand, while the rest of his brothers were laid out in front of the ramp.

"Booyahkasha!" Mikey rolled down the ramp wildly.

Splinter stepped up next to Gio angrily. "What is going on here?"

Leo, Raph, and Donny jumped up.

"Sense! We-"

Gio winced as Mikey collided with them, having not expected them to stand. Splinter loomed over them, ignoring their groans of pain.

"How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?"

Mikey was the first to recover. "Uh, none Sensei."

"I shouldn't have to tell you!"

Gio rubbed the bridge of his nose. What on earth possessed his brothers to build a ramp in the middle of their home?

"You're right Sensei," Leo agreed as they all disentangled themselves. "We definitely should have known better." The three glared at the youngest, giving Gio an idea of what happened. No one could resist Mikey's puppy eyes. "And we deserve to be punished. Some."

Splinter bent down to look him in the eye. "And what do you think would be a fitting punishment?"

Leo blinked in surprise, turning to his brothers for help. Raph picked up a stray magazine and started skimming it (upside down), Donny was looking away while whistling innocently, and Mikey was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He looked behind Splinter at Gio.

Gio smirked, turning his head away. He was still mad at them for interrupting his training.

"Uh, well, we should," Leo rubbed the back of his neck, looking around at the trashed room, "clean up our mess?"

Splinter folded his arms.

"And then, uh, think about what we did?"

The other three nodded in agreement. "Yeah sounds about right."

"Seems pretty fair."

"I like it."

Splinter pretended to think about it. "What about being grounded for a week?"

"Oh no," Leo shook his head. "I don't think-."

"That's really not necessary."

"I'm cool with the thinking thing."

"Maybe next time."

Splinter silenced them with a look. "You are grounded for a week."

They groaned.

Gio shook his head before movement behind them caught his eye. The ramp was wavering dangerously and looked about ready to…

**Crash!**

"Clean up your mess."

"Hai Sensei."

Splinter turned to walk out of the room, patting Gio on the shoulder as he went. Gio nodded at him with a smile.

"Alright guys," Leo placed his hands on his hips. "Let's try to get this done as quickly as possible. Mikey, you pick up all the food and drinks, Donny help Raph with the ramp or what's left of it, and I'll start on everything else until you guys can help out."

Gio leaned his shell against the wall as his brothers got to work. Grounded for a week. He doubted they would last two days. They could usually spend days down here, no problem, but once they were told it was a punishment it would drive them crazy. Someone would snap, probably Raph, and they would sneak out.

Gio fought down the smirk rising to his face. He hadn't been outside since the fight and his concussion was pretty much gone, only leaving a small headache that would come and go. He probably wouldn't be able to convince Leo to take him with them but if they owed him…

"Let me help you with that," Gio smiled kindly, helping Leo lift the couch out of the way.

Leo tried to wave him off. "No, it's okay Gio. You didn't do anything wrong, you don't have to help us."

"I know," Gio shrugged. "But we're a team and teams work together. Punishment never falls on just one member."

Leo looked touched, as did the rest of his brothers. "Wow, thanks Gio. Then we'd appreciate the help."

Suckers.

For the next few days, Gio made sure to always be at hand when his brothers were given some chore or extra training hour, lending a helping hand and trying his best to keep them from realizing his own hidden agenda. He was almost found out when he offered to help Mikey clean the bathroom. No one would help with that, team or not. Thankfully he was able to distract the younger turtle with a tale about bath monsters. Unfortunately, his apparent good will helped keep them occupied for longer than he thought. It had been five days before Raph finally snapped.

Mikey, Leo, and Raph were lounging in the main room late at night while Splinter meditated in the dojo. Mikey was reading some comic, Leo was staring sadly at the floor (Splinter had banned him from watching Space Heroes once he realized the punishment was only really affecting his brothers as long as he had his beloved show), and Raph was pacing angrily in front of them.

Raph growled. "This bites! I can't believe we're stuck down here for a whole week!"

"Ah, come on Raph. It's just two more days." Mikey chirped from were he was hanging upside down on the couch. "You can wait that long can't you?"

"Guys, guys!" Donny cried as he dashed into the room. He smiled at them and bounced in excitement. "Wanna see what I made?"

"This is how bored I am," Raph said to Leo and Mikey. "Yes Donny, I do."

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay. You remember when I was scrounging through that military junk yard?"

They stared at him blankly. "No."

"Well," Donny brushed them off, "I found and incredibly advanced AI microchip made from, get this, self assembled chain linked copolymers!"

"That's my favorite kind of copolymer!" Mikey teased.

It flew right over the scientist's head. "Mine to! And I used it to make this." He pulled out a small, disc shaped object with a glowing blue center. "The most advanced music player in the world!"

"Whoa."

Donny plugged in a pair of headphones. "So who wants to try it?"

Mikey threw his hand in the air. "I do! Toss me the T-Pod."

"The T-Pod?"

"Turtle, Pod, T-Pod." Mikey chuckled. "I am so good at naming stuff."

Donny reluctantly handed him the music player as Raph and Leo came to stand next to him.

"You're really gonna plug advanced military technology directly into Mikey's head?" Raph questioned. "What if it melts his brain?!"

"It won't," Donny smiled reassuringly. "And even if it did who'd know the difference?"

Mikey lifted his hand dramatically before pushing the glowing screen.

"Ahhhhh!"

They all jumped.

"What? What's wrong?" Donny looked panicked.

"It's Polka! Make it stop, make it stop!"

Donny stalked over and tapped the screen again, his expression annoyed.

Mikey smiled at him as he walked away. "Thanks." His eyes grew wide as the new song sounded through the headphones. Closing his eyes he began to sway back and forth.

Raph watched blankly as Mikey began dancing dramatically. The idiot would no doubt be like this for days and he was stuck here with him. That was not okay.

"That's it," he decided. "I'm getting out of here."

Leo rushed after him. "Where are you going? We're grounded, remember?"

Raph snorted, picking up his skateboard. "I don't care, I gotta do something or I'm gonna go _nuts_." He gestured towards the exit. "Let's find a skate spot."

"Skate spot?!" Mikey yelled over his music. He pumped his fist in the air. "I'm totally there!"

"Well, what's Splinter gonna say?" Leo pointed out.

Raph deepened his voice to mock the tone of their Master. "I don't know what's going on because they snuck out while I was asleep."

"Oh, real mature." Leo shook his head. "But I'm your leader and as your leader I say nobody's going."

"Well, as your followers, we're going anyway."

"Well, as your leader, I am going with you. To lead you. Away from, uh, bad stuff."

"Ahhh!" Mikey fell to his knees. Leo rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Polka again! We've gotta get some more tunes on this."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll go. Just let me-"

"Go where?"

They jumped, whipping around. Gio leaned casually against the wall, a knowing smirk on his lips.

Leo gulped. "Uh, Gio! How long have you been there?"

Gio shrugged, pushing off from the wall. "Oh, long enough. What's this I hear about a skate spot?"

"We're sneaking out to go skateboard! Don't tell Splinter!" Mikey yelled at him, bobbing his head to the beat.

Raph smacked him.

"Look Gio," Leo tried to explain.

Gio held up a hand. "No, I get it. It gets pretty stifling down here. You guys need some fresh air. Don't worry, I won't tell Sensei."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. He could always count on him to have their back. "Thanks Gio, you really-,"

"As long as you take me with you."

…

Gio folded his arms. He would not take no for an answer, especially after the toilet cleaning crap he had to go through. No matter what Leo said, he would be pulling out all the stops this time. There was no way-

"Fine."

"Might I remind you that I- wait, what?"

Leo patted him on the shoulder with a smile. "I said fine, you can come with us. Go grab your board."

Gio stared at him in shock. That was it? No argument? No stealthy plot? No resistance at all?

"Uh."

Leo shoved him towards the hall. "Hurry up! We haven't got all night."

They watched as he stumbled out of the room. Raph turned to the blue-banded leader.

"Alright, what's the deal?"

Leo frowned at him. "What?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You didn't even try to tell him to stay behind. I'm not complaining but that ain't like you Fearless."

Leo sighed and looked down the hall after his older brother. It was true, he didn't want to bring him. In his opinion, Gio should never go up to the surface, stifling or not. Who knows what kind of diseases he could get up there? And it had only been a few weeks since he was hurt, he might not be fully healed.

But the other day, when he had been meditating with Splinter late at night, Gio had passed by the dojo. Leo rarely looked to his brothers when he was meditating. It was a time when he could focus on himself for once, and simply let the burden of being the leader fall away. But when Gio had walked past the open door Splinter had told him to look at his brother, and to focus on what he saw.

It worried him.

Normally Giotto's aura was a bit difficult to see. Whether subconsciously or on purpose, he always seemed to be suppressing it for some reason. Splinter once told him it was because Gio was focusing his mind inward to fight the battle inside. It was a brilliant white, and once Leo got good enough he could see it's subtle changes throughout the day. It was always calm, moving much like a river.

What he saw this time was completely different. Something was wrong with his brother.

It was duller than it should be, almost a light grey. Instead of just barely being visible it engulfed him entirely and shifted restlessly. A corner of his brain registered his brother's voice offering to help Donny with something sounding completely at ease and happy, but the aura around him flared out with barely contained emotion. It was no longer calm and at ease, instead it was darker and tensed.

Splinter had told Leo that it had been like this since the ambush. The early morning meditation sessions had been helping but something was still troubling him greatly.

Leo turned back to Raph, allowing a bit of his worry to show on his face. "Gio needs this just as much as you do Raph. I hate to admit it, but going topside might actually be good for him."

Raph stared at him skeptically, a spark of worry hitting him. What could possibly be bad enough to make mother hen Leonardo think it was a _good_ idea for Gio to leave the lair?

"I'm ready!" Gio rushed into the room, his skateboard tucked under his arm. He smiled at them brightly from behind the collar of his dark grey jacket.

"Good, lets go before I change my mind. I still don't like the idea of going against Master Splinter's orders." Leo acted as though nothing had happened.

Donny made sure to keep a careful distance behind his brothers as they headed out so he could observe them better. He wasn't as easily fooled as them. He knew Gio had been planning on something like this happening from the beginning (no one offers to clean the bathroom), but he also knew that Leo had some information about the eldest that the rest of them seemed to be lacking. Both of his brothers were acting strange, and it certainly wasn't because they were grounded.

"Hey Donny!" Mikey screamed at him from the rooftop next to him. "Thanks for all the new songs!"

"What new songs?"

Donny jumped over towards Mikey, using his hands to hold himself up as he landed on the turtle's shoulders.

"What the-?" Donny stared in shock at the music player's screen. "It's got thousands of songs and it's downloading new ones every second!"

Raph landed next to them, not seeing the problem. "So?"

"So, I didn't program it to do that." Donny flipped of Mikey's shoulders and onto the roof, running to keep pace with the two. "It's reconfiguring itself somehow." He gasped. "It's that chip!"

Mikey skateboarded past them. "Well whatever it is," he shot off a the edge of the roof, "it's awesome!"

Gio laughed from his place next to Leo.

"Guys!" Leo hissed, turning his head to look at them. "We're ninjas remember? We move swiftly and, the most important part, silently!"

"Ah, Leo look out!" Gio reached out to grab his brother but it was to late. Leo, not paying attention to what was in front of him, fell off the roof. He crashed through the glass greenhouse on the roof below them. The four turtles looked at each other blankly as the sounds of screaming, crashing, and 'Bees!' reached their ears.

Leo came bursting out the side, only to trip off the roof and fall down four flights of stairs on the fire escape. He landed with a thud on the concrete ground, his head spinning.

"That wasn't very silent Leo!" Raph called down to him.

"Duuuddeee, that was awesome." Mikey cheered. "Way to go Leo!"

They jumped down next to him, Donny reaching to help him up.

"You okay?" Gio asked, trying not to laugh.

Leo sent them an annoyed glare. "Shut up."

_**(After many a teasing comment, and twice as many threats)**_

"Check this place out," Raph smirked. Stairwells, a statue that looked liked a box with a hole punched into it, steel railings, some concrete walls; the perfect place for a skater.

"Lets grind it!" Mikey didn't even look up as he shuffled through his latest songs.

Donny rolled his eyes, he was never going to get that back. The sound of something mechanical instantly drew his attention downwards. A man, decked out in some silver technological suit was stomping down the street towards the building they were looking at.

"Who the heck is that guy?"

They all turned to look at him and Raph shrugged. "I dunno, but he needs a beat down."

Gio rolled his eyes as Leo grabbed the hothead's arm. "Hold on Raph. We don't know that he's gonna do anything wrong. He could just be on his way to… church?"

"Wearing powered battle armor? What kinda church is that?"

"An awesome one," Mikey grinned.

Gio leaned over the roof to get a better look. "I read that people dress up as their favorite fictional characters sometimes for fun. Maybe he's just pretending to be a robot or something."

Raph turned to look at him. "_How_ do you know that?"

Gio hung bonelessly from the edge. "I told you, I read it somewhere."

"Oh!" Mikey realized. "Is that what you were doing when I-?"

Gio whipped around and tackled the younger turtle to the ground.

"Ahhh! Help! Gio's gone rabid!"

"Guys!" Leo folded his arms intimidatingly. "Look, it's my call. I decide who gets a beat down."

"Uh," Donny pointed towards the man, "is it just me or is that guy trying to break into that building?"

"That guy needs a beat down."

They climbed down to the street and snuck up behind the man.

"Are you kidding me?" The guy groaned as the laser attached to his hand malfunctioned. He started hitting it, hoping to get it to work again. "Come on." Giving up he kicked the door angrily. Grasping the edges of the door he tried to pry it open manually. Once the turtles got close enough they realized that this skinny, twig of a man, had no idea what he was doing.

"This is kind of sad," Donny whispered as they watched the man's futile attempts.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. "I don't know if I should pound him or buy him an ice cream cone."

Leo pulled out his katanas. "Halt villain," he ordered in a deep voice.

Gio slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Halt villain?" Raph groaned. "When did we start talkin like that?"

Ignoring the mechanical criminal in front of them, Leo turned to his brother in confusion.

"…We're heroes. That's how heroes talk."

The man cackled. He had dark skin and matching dark brown eyes behind his large glasses. The lower half of his face was covered in a black beard and moustache. "Prepare to feel the wrath of my powered battle- holy cow! You guys are turtles!"

"That's right." Leo posed dramatically. "We're the turtles of justice!"

"Oh god," Gio wheezed, turning away. His shoulders trembled as he tried to muffle his laughter.

"Wow," Raph shook his head. "Just wow."

Feeling the beginnings of panic start to stir in his gut (mutant turtles?!) the man charged at them. Pulling out their weapons, the turtles raced forward to meet him.

"WAIT!"

They all froze, turning to Mikey in shock.

Mikey hummed happily to himself as he slowly took out his ear buds and wrapped them around the T-Pod. Tucking it carefully into his belt he pulled out his nun chucks and smiled at them. "Okay."

He flew forward, smacking the man in the head. All the turtles jumped on their skateboards, using them to speed around the man.

"Ow!"

Donny jumped on his shoulders, using his stick to rip out the wires connecting to his helmet. He rolled away just in time for Raph to skate past and slice at the ones near his arms. Leo skated towards him, ducking between his legs. Gio came from the front and together they sliced away at the main body of the suit. Gio used the tip of his blade pierce through the metal and cut the wires internally. He ripped it out and the man stumbled backwards as his suit fell apart.

"No, no, no!" Donny lunged for him but his arm had already hit the security panel. The shrill alarm of the security sirens made the brothers look at each other in a panic.

Raph opened the lid of the closest dumpster and gestured for them to grab the guy.

Leo and Gio grabbed his arms while Mikey and Donny grabbed his legs. They tossed him in quickly.

"You're not the first to ever throw me in the trash!" He ranted, kicking his legs violently. "But I swear that you will be the la-"

Raph slammed the lid.

"Let's go!"

They disappeared just in time for a police cruiser to pull in. Two officers got out of their car and looked around the empty area.

"They must of ran off when they tripped the alarm," the larger of the two said.

His partner sighed. "Damn kids most likely. Lets just call it in and deal with it later. No one's here."

They reset the alarm, rechecked the area, and drove away. Moments later, the nearby trash bin opened up and a man came tumbling out.

"Uhg, those stupid turtles. They don't know who they're dealing with!" He rubbed his aching head. As he was pushing himself up his hand hit something metal. He picked up the small circular device. "Wasn't that orange turtle using this?"

The man unraveled the connector cord. Well, they snooze they lose. The strange device was his now.

He was not expecting his remaining armor to fix and upgrade itself the moment he had plugged the cord into his helmet.

"What the, how is this happening!?"

He stared at the glowing screen. "It couldn't be." There was only one logical explanation but how could a giant turtle possibly make anything out of self-assembled chain linked copolymers? He wasn't even aware that anyone besides the most intelligent scientist knew of their existence!

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now," he smirked evilly. "With this and my amazing intellect, nothing will stand in my way!"

His maniacal laughter echoed through the night.

_**Donatello's P.O.V**_

__Training sucked.

At the beginning of the week Splinter had changed our sleeping times to later in the night to try to stop us from sneaking out. Now like the intelligent turtles they are, my brothers completely ignored that for our little adventure and I knew Sensei was suspicious. Mikey wasn't even able to stay awake and just passed out on the floor! If that wasn't a dead give away that we had been up to something last night I don't know what is.

None of us told him what happened but he obviously knew we did something wrong. That was a Randori session I was never going to forget.

Thankfully, he let it go and we had all split off to do our own thing. Currently I was in my lab, still trying to get those stupid phones to work the way I wanted them to.

I smacked my head on the desk. Why was this so hard? I made the most advance music player in the _world_, and yet I can't seem to figure out how to make a simple wide ranged cellular device that relied on its own internal drive and power source that could call from anywhere and anytime without the use of cellphone towers. It should be a piece of cake!

I thumped my head on the hard wood of my desk a few more times, getting into a sort of rhythm, before my head was caught by something much softer than wood.

"We don't need anyone else concussed, Donny. Especially not the brains of our group."

I sat up to stare at Gio balefully. He was standing behind my chair, smiling cheerfully down at me while using his hand to stop me from hitting myself. Out of all of us, his beat down had been the softest. I still felt a bit of sympathy towards him though. His first day back in regular training and Splinter decided to run us into the ground.

"Ohhh, haven't seen that look in awhile. What's got you stumped?"

He plopped down in a nearby chair, his plastron against it's back, and folded his arms.

I sighed, tossing the screwdriver onto the desk.

"I'm still trying to make the cellphones."

"Still? Didn't you start on that weeks ago?"

I rubbed my face tiredly. "Yes, and I still can't get it to work how I want it to. It'd be easy if I just made a copy of April's but I want these to be unique and untraceable. They can't depend on regular phone towers and I can't make a receptive device in the sewers if we're going to be on the surface all the time. I don't know how to create an internal source small enough to fit in the damn things."

Gio reached out and placed a comforting hand on my arm. "Relax Donny. You're beating yourself up over this and you really don't need to. You're a genius, you'll figure something out eventually."

I parted my fingers to glare at him. "I want to figure it out now."

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Genius takes time. It probably doesn't help that you haven't slept or eaten for at least 24 hours."

"I've eaten."

Gio sent me the _look_. "Coffee and a piece of bread doesn't count."

I groaned as he got up and grabbed the back of my chair. I should really consider taking the wheels off.

He pushed me out of the room, ignoring my complaints.

"..shocking footage of an assault at the TCRI office complex in Brooklyn."

Gio stopped halfway through the main room and we both turned to stare at the TV. Raph and Leo were staring at the screen in shock.

"At last!" a man in a large suit of mechanical armor cackled. "I will have my revenge!"

Someone in the background, most likely the cameraman, hesitantly questioned the mans identity.

"You'll never know. I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares. I'm the nameless shadow who-"

"Baxter?"

The camera panned back to show a blond man hiding behind a desk.

"…No."

"Baxter Stockman?"

"NO!"

The man leaned out with a smile, completely forgetting the danger. "Hey everybody, its Baxter Stockman!"

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman," Raph snorted as Mikey joined them around the TV.

"Is this all because I fired you?" A deep voice questioned off-screen.

Stockman waved his robotic hands around angrily. "That copy machine was already broken when I- I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Gio narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Isn't that the guy we threw in the dumpster last night?"

Leo nodded. "How did he upgrade his armor so fast?"

Stockman turned towards the camera and struck out. The image froze on the front of his large suit. A familiar device stared them in the face.

I shot up and stormed over to Mikey, looming over him. "He has the T-Pod?!"

Mikey shrunk back and held his hands up defensively. "Oh, um, I might have dropped that during the fight."

I balled my hands into fists, shaking with rage. "You _dropped_ it in the fight?" I hissed. Did he even realize what kind of damage someone could do with that kind of technology? No, of course not. He's Mikey. He leaned back when I growled at him. "Nice going Mikey!"

"I-it's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!"

I snarled at him, making him back away quickly.

Leo started pacing. "So the AI chip is upgrading his armor the same way it upgraded the T-Pod?"

I took a deep breath, shoving my anger away. Mikey wasn't getting away with this, but now was not the time.

"If it keeps going who knows how powerful he could become."

"This has gone way to far," Leo decided. "We have to tell Splinter about this."

"Tell him what?" Raph demanded. "That we turned some nut job into a super villain? Do you know what he'll do to us for that? I mean, he pounded us into the ground just for bein' sleepy!"

He had a point. I did not feel the need to go through another hellish week of training and ridiculously complicated chores. Who knows, we might even be grounded for a month this time!

"Look," I said, gaining their attention. "We beat Stockman once, we can beat him again. We just track him down, grab the T-Pod, and get back here before Splinter notices anything. Besides, our punishment ended yesterday. We can just tell him we were going on patrol or something."

"If my opinion counts for anything," Mikey said from were he was lying upside down on a beanbag chair, a magazine held above him, "I think Donny's right."

I smiled at him brightly. "Gee, thanks Mikey." My face morphed into an angry scowl. "But it doesn't."

"Didn't think so."

Leo nodded. "Alright, fine. But if something goes wrong we're telling him everything."

We all agreed.

"We leave in two hours. Splinter will be meditating by then and we'll have four hours to get back. Any later than that and we can't say it was a simple patrol."

I nodded and turned to go back to my lab.

"Oh no you don't," Gio grabbed my arm. He began to drag me towards the kitchen. "Don't think I've forgotten. You're eating something whether you want to or not."

I struggled against him. "But I have to get ready!"

Gio stuck his foot out and tripped me. I fell back into my chair. It rolled backwards a bit but Gio quickly stopped it and continued were he had left off.

"You've got two hours. Plenty of time."

I sighed. It was pointless to fight. If I kept fighting him he would somehow find away to guilt me into it.

"Donny doesn't need to eat." I heard Mikey snicker. "Soon enough he won't fit in his lab!"

How did that make any sense? The only one skinnier than me was Gio!

Raph kicked the beanbag with his foot, causing Mikey to go flying. "At least Donny can exercise. There's no cure for ugly, Mikey."

It was my turn to laugh. We entered the kitchen before Mikey could realize what just happened.

"Come on fatso," Gio poked me. "To the table."

I smacked his hand away, scooting over and not bothering to get out of my chair.

Gio rolled his eyes. "Lazy. What'd you want?"

I stared at him dubiously. "I don't remember you being able to cook."

"Of course I can cook!... Soups, and toast, and stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "How about tomato soup?"

He grinned. "I can make that! Just give me a sec."

I rested my head on the table as I watched him putter around. When was the last time he had taken care of us and not the other way around? I couldn't remember. As he turned on the stove I turned my head away and closed my eyes. Food did sound rather appealing right now. And besides, maybe Gio was right. If I wanted to figure this problem out I need my brain in tip top shape. Going out like this would be a bad idea any way.

Gio began to hum to himself. I didn't even notice when I began to doze off. Hopefully Gio was at least a better cook than Leo. I would _not_ fix the kitchen again.

**M'kay, gonna end that one here. Once again, sorry to my darling reviewers whom I failed to mention previously. I won't do it again, promise. I've come to realize that I always post my chapters at, like, 1am or later. I have issues.**

**Thanks for reading! Once again, if anyone has any oc's they want to put in here (foot ninja, alien, purple dragon, random citizen) than tell me or I'm gonna start making them up myself. I'm going to need a lot for future purposes. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 8: Leo stole my bed

**Next chapter :). I'm just gonna list my reviewers and thank them this time, in an attempt to not forget anyone.**

**koko(guest): I will do my very best!**

**EpicThunder101: He will tell them, but not for a while.**

**Crystal013: Thanks!**

**WaterSumo: I'm hoping you mean the first half of the original episode and not the first half of the story. Was the last half okay to? And thanks.**

**Loving Leo: Sorry but Gio won't be running away, at least not anytime soon. Maybe later but I haven't really given that aspect too much thought. **

**coldblue: Oh my god, I love you. I always look forward to your reviews, they're awesome. You have no idea how excited I am about your oc. I need a character like her but I didn't really know what to do for it, and you've solved the problem for me you beautiful person you! Answering some of the things from your previous review **

**I laughed when I read your suggestion about Gio being a 'shadow'. I'll give you a hint and say that that has to do with how he meets Shredder. Not completely but pretty damn close. **

**For if Splinter notices, just think about the meditation thing from last chapter. **

**For the poisons, they won't be his main weapon but he will rely on them a lot. If you'll remember, there are some hidden boxes he has yet to retrieve ;). **

**Your second guess in your first review for meeting Shredder is the closest. **

**Things will really start moving along after they first meet Shredder. That's when I'm planning the major stuff to happen.**

**I haven't thought about the explosive thing, but now I am! That would definitely help in the future.**

**Your idea for him taking down the Kraang is good, and also has to do with Shredder. I'm gonna have to stop telling you how close you're getting or you'll know everything!**

**Quick question of my own since you're a guest and I can't pm you, how long is Amy's hair and what color are her eyes? How would she respond to being forced to work with people to find and take down the turtles?**

**Genbu (guest): Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me. I'm always worried that my writing isn't good enough to portray the ideas I have in my head so to hear (read) that really helps.**

**Al-Abbasi (guest): Glad to hear it! I'm happy you like it.**

**And finally, to GirlforGod99: Thank you so much for all of your feedback. You've helped me think up some fantastic ideas. I am touched that you like my story that much, it makes me wiggle in joy (I seriously wiggle. My roommate is starting to realize what a weirdo I am). Here's the next chapter, I hope it meets your expectations :)**

**Thanks so much for everyone's feedback, I'm really grateful. Constructive criticism would also be great, so if anyone has any I would love to hear how you think I could improve this story. Not making any guarantees to change stuff, I'm completely in love with most of the ideas, but I would definitely take it into consideration.**

**Enjoy the next chapter and please review!**

Chapter 8: Leo stole my bed

_**Giotto's P.O.V**_

Well, this is boring.

My brothers were off going after Stockman and I had once again been left behind. After forcing Donny to sleep and eat Leo had told me that under no circumstances was I to come with them. Apparently, I'm only allowed to come out when we just want to have fun; heaven forbid I help out with anything important.

I think he was suspicious about how little resistance I put up but I could always just play it off as a side affect of the concussion even though I was basically healed.

Anyways, I didn't really see the need to go with them this time. That Stockman guy didn't seem like too much of a threat and he was using Donny's technology. I'm sure he built some kind of fail safe into the T-Pod and they would no doubt be home in a matter of hours. While they were gone and Splinter was busy meditating in his room I would take this time to train (quietly of course).

No one ever let me take it 'to far' in training so my improvements were minimal at best. If I wanted to get better I would have to do it when no one was around. Originally I had planned to train when everyone was sleeping but I found a concussion is not the best partner to work with. No matter how eager I was to get stronger it was dangerous to work with a head wound. I had to wait and heal before I could do anything and it was causing me more annoyance than I thought. That damned dream had already reoccurred three times and it was beginning to get to me. Over the last few days I had begun to get more and more anxious and it had become increasingly difficult to hide. Thankfully I was well enough now that I could take advantage of my brother's absence and hopefully relieve some stress.

I focused on the weight of my blades, attempting to teach myself some of the moves I had seen Leo perform. Our weapons were very similar so a lot of the techniques were virtually the same. I was planning on adding to the moves once I had them perfected, to make them more suitable for a hook blade. I would never be as strong as my brothers, that much was obvious, so I decided to focus on stealth and speed instead.

Whirling my blade around again I frowned at my aching wrist. I must be weaker than I thought. Leo could do this for hours on end and I can barely go twenty minutes. Pushing the ache to the side I continued. If I wanted to get stronger I couldn't let something like this stop me.

I lasted another thirty minutes before my wrists gave out. I was panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Damn it," I cursed, hunching over. This was ridiculous! How could I be so weak?

I scrubbed my face wearily. A different approach then; stamina first, then weapon.

For the next few hours I practiced various taijutsu katas (none of them new unfortunately. I learned my lesson with the blade.), sit-ups, push-ups, meditation to cool off, and a few stretches. All in all, compared to my brothers, it was nothing (especially with my frequent breaks) but it was far more than I have ever done in such a small amount of time. I was practically passed out on the floor wheezing like some sort of dying animal. It wasn't pretty.

Digging through my bag I pulled out my inhaler and took a few deep breaths. This was supposed to help me become stronger and more confident in my abilities to protect my brothers. All it was doing was making me feel ashamed and depressed. I knew I was weak but to this extent…

I shook my head. This was only the first session and I've only recently recovered from a severe concussion. I would do better.

Checking the clock I scrambled to my feet. Splinter would be done meditating any second and my brothers would be home even sooner. I needed to shower.

Limping out of the dojo I made my way down the hall as silently as I could, fighting off a cloud of depression.

(A few minutes later)

Stepping out of the bathroom I rubbed the towel over my head. Gah, my body hurt. I would have to do some light stretching before I went to bed to help my muscles. I walked into the main room only to stop when I realized how dark it was. Why were the lights out? I cautiously maneuvered my way through the pitch black towards the wall with the light switch.

"Shhh, shhh!"

"Watch where you step."

"Be quiet!"

"Ow!"

I jumped when the lights flickered on. Blinking rapidly I looked to my left only to be met with the dark blue eyes of my immediate younger brother.

"Ahhh!"

We lept away from each other in shock.

"Gio! What are you doing?"

I frowned at Leo. "What am I doing? What are you doing? Why are you guys just walking around in the dark?"

Raph and Donny shrugged and I looked down at Mikey. For some reason he had been crawling on the floor like a spider.

"Yes, why _are_ all of you walking around in the dark?" Splinter questioned blankly from behind us. Seriously, he has got to stop sneaking up on us. It's gonna make me even more paranoid.

"…Training?" Raph offered weakly.

Splinter rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see, and how did you get so hurt?"

I took a closer look at my brothers. They were all covered in cuts and bruises and they looked exhausted. What happened? Did they get in another fight on their way back?

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Oh, that! Well, um, you see, we were-"

"Hit-," Raph slapped a hand over his black eye.

"By a-," Donny looked around for inspiration.

"Bus?" Mikey smiled. Splinter raised an eyebrow when he spat out a tooth.

Donny leaned down to whisper angrily into his ear. "Hit by a _bus?!"_

"Well what was I supposed to say? Meteor? Cow? Giant building?!"

The two youngest glared at each other and I swear I saw sparks flying. It was rare for Donny and Mikey to fight like this but when they did even the smallest of things would set them off. Donny could usually brush Mikey off but he must still be pissed about the T-Pod.

Splinter slammed his staff on the ground to get their attention. We all straightened and stared at him with wide eyes.

His face softened but his eyes were harsh. "Tell me what happened."

My brothers slowly moved towards the dojo. They were so not looking forward to this.

I stayed were I was. Surely this didn't include me, seeing as how I didn't even leave the lair. I will always have my brothers' backs but when it comes to Master Splinter its every turtle for himself. Maybe if I just carefully edged my way to the kitchen I could make a run for it when the doors closed.

"You as well, Giotto," Splinter ordered. "I have no doubt you had some part in whatever happened."

Damn it.

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

"…and then I threw hot pizza in his face and ran away!" Mikey smiled proudly.

Splinter nodded at him. "Very resourceful Michelangelo." He turned to look at his eldest. "And you Giotto?"

Gio shifted nervously. "Uh, well I didn't go out with them."

Splinter sent him a pointed look.

"…But I may have know what was going on."

His father didn't look away.

"…I might have also planned on them leaving in the first place and made them take me with them the first time."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey turned to face him in shock.

"You _planned_ for all that to happen?"  
"No, of course not! At least not all of it. I knew you guys wouldn't be able to last long down here and I really wanted some fresh air."

They glared at him while Donny just shook his head.

Splinter frowned harshly at them. "I am still highly disappointed in you all."

They bowed their heads in shame, anger momentarily forgotten in the face of their fathers wrath.

"The first rule of being a ninja is 'do no harm'. Unless you mean to do harm, then do lots of harm."

"You're right Sensei," Leo sighed. "We really messed up."

"So what do you think would be a fitting punishment?"

The four turned to their leader. Leo looked at each of them, feeling pressured by their expectations, before he sat up straighter with a determined look.

"We need to clean up our mess."

"Yes," Splinter agreed. He felt proud of Leonardo's growth as a leader. He had successfully given his brother's determination while learning a lesson himself. "You need to stop this 'Stockman-Pod'."

Donny seemed unsure. "But Sensei, that guy already kicked our shells and now he's even more powerful. How can we stop him? It doesn't seem logical."

"I agree," Gio spoke up. "It's to dangerous for them to go after him right now. They are injured and who knows what could happen."

Raph snorted. "Please, don't be such a worry wart. I'll just hit him really hard."

"Brute force is not the answer," Splinter scolded. "You will need to rely on your ninja training."

Gio held back a scoff and looked down at his hands. He had seen just how 'successful' his own ninja training could be.

"Um, Sensei?" Mikey questioned. "Ninjas never had to go up against guys in armor."

They all stared at him blankly. Mikey looked at the paintings on the wall behind Splinter that depicted various groups of ninjas fighting against armored samurai.

"Uh, I mean ninjas always had to go up against guys in armor."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Nice save."

Leo stared at the pictures. The samurai were obviously much bigger than the ninjas and it didn't look like their weapons would even dent the armor. "Sensei, what was their secret?"

"They understood that you do not fight the armor," he walked along the walls and pointed to a picture of a samurai being defeated and a dark soul flowing out of the armor, "you fight the man inside it."

The brothers were hit by a sudden realization. They turned to look at each other, seeing the understanding in one another's eyes.

"Why are we all lookin' at each other?" Mikey smiled. Donny slapped his head.

"Sensei I still don't think they should go tonight," Gio repeated. "They are injured."

Leo turned to his brother. "If we wait he could get even stronger and he might hurt someone. It's just a few bruises and we need to take him down now."

"Yeah dude, relax. We got this all taken care of." Mikey reached over to pat him on the shoulder.

Gio shrugged it off, glaring at them. "You do not have it 'all taken care of'. What if something goes wrong? You need to be at full health to even think about beating him."

Raph scoffed. "Please, he's some skinny little stick man with the confidence the size of an ant. It'll be a piece of cake."

"You said that the last time and you got the crap kicked out of you. You can't beat him."

Gio knew that was the wrong thing to say when Raph growled at him. He never like being told he was weak. "I could take him down with both hands tied behind my back. I'm not gonna let some flimsy little suit get in the way of a good head bashing."

Before the argument could be taken to far Leo laid a calming hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Look Gio, we get that you're worried but we need to do this as soon as possible. Everything will turn out fine, I swear. Trust me."

Gio knew he was fighting a losing battle. They would go, no matte what he said, and he could see the logic in what they were saying. Stockman could seriously hurt someone if he wasn't taken down before the morning, where people would start wandering the streets, but he was allowing his feelings of guilt to cloud his judgment. He should have gone with them, even if they didn't know he had come. If things had gone worse and one of them had been seriously harmed he would have never forgiven himself, and now they want to go back out for more.

Well they weren't going alone.

Gio sent his brothers a small, uncertain smile. "If you're really sure about this."

"I am."

Gio nodded. "Alright then, there's nothing I can do to stop you. Just make sure you guys stay safe, okay?"

"We will."

Gio watched them get up and leave with a blank face. Once they had left he turned to his father and bowed.

"If you'll excuse me Master Splinter, I'm still feeling rather worn out from my concussion. I think I'll go rest in my room until they get back."

Splinter nodded and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry to much for your brothers, Giotto. They will win this battle."

Gio sent him a small smile, hoping Splinter would take it as quiet gratitude instead of a silent apology. Stepping back he walked calmly towards his room, his mind settling into the same state it had the night Mikey was captured. He had about twenty minutes before his brothers would make it through the sewers and on to the surface. He needed to get there before them so that he could follow them to Stockman. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but there was no way in hell he was leaving them on their own.

Strapping on his weapons he paused when he caught sight of the bag at the end of his bed. April had given it to him, both as a reminder of the fun they had and as a chance for future events.

Pulling out the large hoodie and pants Gio frowned contemplatively before starting to put them on. If he did have to jump in to help his brothers then he could at least try to lessen the chance that they would recognize him.

With a final tug Gio rolled his shoulders. His body still ached from his earlier training session (if it could even be called that) and he knew that whatever happened tonight was definitely not going to help.

With careful steps Gio glided through the main room to the exit. It would take him about ten minutes to get to the manhole he normally used and then he would need to book it to his brothers location.

Turning around, Gio inclined his head a bit. "I'm heading out," he whispered.

A second later he was gone.

_**Michelangelo's P.O.V**_

"We'll wait for you here and ambush him, alright?" Leo told me.

I folded my arms and turned away. "Why should _I_ be the one to get the Stockman-Pod? Why not Raph?"

Raph loomed over me and glared down into my eyes. I gulped when he growled at me.

"…Donny?"

He hissed at me angrily. Come on, was he still mad about that? It was an accident! I didn't mean to drop it.

"You."

Leo shook his head. "I need to be here for my part of the plan."

I groaned. I mean, I totally get why they want me to do this. My mad skills would make it a cakewalk, but the dude already chased me earlier. Sharing is caring, and I totally shouldn't be going again.

Leo snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Pay attention Mikey! Look, just go out there, insult him a little, then run back here. That's all you have to do. Nothing could possibly go wrong as long as you follow the plan."

I muttered under my breath. "Fine. But you guys have to give me your pizza slices!"

"You're the reason we have to do this in the first place!" Donny fumed.

"Yeah," Raph agreed. "If anything, we should be getting your slices."

Noooooo! Not my pizza!

"You know what guys? Don't you worry about a thing. I'll go get this guy and we can all go home and have our very own, not to be touched by anyone else, pizza slices."

They rolled their eyes at me.

"Just go," Leo rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Flipping back I silently made my way through the night. My orange mask tails fluttered lightly in the breeze and my body was cloaked in shadow. Yes, it was just another night for Michelangelo, the greatest ninja to ever live. None could compare to his awesome ability and mad rapping skill. His brothers only wished that they were even half as cool as him. In fact-

"It's you again!"

I skidded to a stop and hopped back just in time to avoid running into a wall of metal. Baxter Stockman glared down at me from inside his suit.

"Here to try to stop me again? Well it is far to late, I am to powerful," he boasted, placing his hands on his hips. It was a weird look for a giant robot. "Soon, this entire city will be under my control and never again will people laugh at the name Baxter Stockman!"

"Uh, dude? I don't think it was the name they were laughing at." I pointed out.

"You dare mock me?!"

Uh oh, probably shouldn't have told him that.

He roared angrily at me and I pulled out my nun chucks. What was I supposed to do again? Insult him (taken care of), and what?

"You will regret crossing me turtle. Prepare to tremble in terror!" Baxter's shoulders parted to reveal some kind of rocket launcher.

Donny should make a rocket launcher. That would be so cool!

Hmmmm. Donny, Donny… Donny.

Oh yeah! I was supposed to lead him back to my bros! Haha, and they said I wouldn't remember.

A missile went flying past my head and exploded upon impact with the wall. I gulped at the size of smoking crater.

I should probably start heading back right about now.

Vaulting over the edge of the roof I booked it as fast as I could back my brothers, Stockman right on my heels.

I didn't even notice the missile that almost hit me, or the shuriken that knocked it off course just enough that it crashed into the wall instead.

"Guys! Guys!" I cried, seeing three turtle shaped shadows on the next roof. "Stockman-Pod's got missiles!"

I heard the sound of the missile launcher and flipped over them as they dove out of the way. Running up the side of the water tower that had been behind them I threw my nun chucks around the cable above it as the water tower exploded.

That was a close one. I was almost turned into roasted turtle (high on protein, whatever that is).

I jumped down as the others started throwing chains at Stockman and running around him. In seconds he was held down by the chains in my brothers' hands.

"Who's trembling in terror now?" I grinned.

His face tensed as he strained against the chain. I gapped as he snapped them in half, sending the others flying off. I barely had time to breath before he grabbed me by the face and threw me into the wall. I crashed through it and into the next wall before falling to the floor with a painful thud.

For a second or maybe longer I blacked out. I couldn't breath. Everything hurt. Going through walls was nothing like in the movies.

"...ak…ke."

What? What was that?

"…ak…u."

Whose voice was that? It sounded familiar.

"…ake…up!"

I lifted my head, flinching at the pain. My vision was blurred but I could barely make out a shadowy figure leaning over me.

"Wake up!"

I could feel hands on my shoulders, lifting me up to my feet. I stumbled but the person held me up.

"…Have to move… Stockman… the plan."

The plan. The plan. What was the plan again?

I was dragged around the room, the person keeping their arms under my shoulders.

"Who are you?" I mumbled but the words slurred together drunkenly.

The figure just continued pulling me along, out the door and onto a different roof. My vision was beginning to come back and I recognized the slightly destroyed green house from the other day.

I groaned as I was lowered to the ground. Something was forced into my mouth and I choked on the sickly sweet liquid. Taking deep breaths I felt my head begin to clear and I blinked my eyes open.

My vision wasn't blurry anymore and my body wasn't as sore. What the heck just happened? I looked around for the person that helped me, expecting to see Donny or Leo as Raph distracted Stockman, but no one was there. A slight buzzing noise made me look to the right.

A small beehive rested against the floor.

"Oh crap, the plan!"

Scooping it into my hand I rushed over to the edge of the building and leapt over to the other side. I tripped over my feet a bit but was able to keep going. I scaled the wall onto the next building to see Stockman looming over my brothers menacingly.

"Any last words, turtles?" he laughed.

Leo glared up at him and I waved to get his attention. He looked over at me and I lifted the hive up. He nodded.

"Yeah," Leo smirked. "Bees."

"Bees?"

I swung up onto the same cable as before and slid down towards them. "Bees!" I cheered. Landing on his shoulder I shoved the beehive into the face opening of his suit and flipped away, landing unsteadily on my feet.

Donny came up behind me as Stockman flailed around violently. He didn't notice how close to the edge he was. We each took turns smacking him closer and closer and I winced in slight sympathy as he went barreling off the edge.

"Dude, that's got to hurt."

I saw Leo look over the side and jump down, Raph soon to follow. I was about to join them when Donny grabbed my arm.

"Uh, dude, what're you doing? We gotta go."

I gulped when I met his narrowed gaze. That look was never good.

"You're words are slurring together, its not overly noticeable but it's there. You're movements are also off. You usually back flip after you attack but you just landed and stepped away."

I blinked at him. "Uhhhh."

"You're hurt, numbskull."

I shrugged. "Turtles and walls do not mix well. Now come on! We're gonna miss the epic defeat of the Stockman-Pod!"

Donny frowned at me but released my arm. "I'll give you a check up when we get back to the lair. Don't even think of trying to get out of it."

I groaned.

Together we jumped down just in time to see Leo stab the T-Pod at the center of Stockman's armor and slash it to pieces. Good-bye T-Pod. We had some good times together, and some bad times but I'm willing to forget the Polka thing. May you move on to that great place in the sky where all music players go. Make them all jealous.

Stockman crawled out of his suit covered in soot and bee stings. He looked up at us with slight fear in his eyes.

"So, uh, we'll call it a tie?"

Leo smirked and nudged Raph. "You wanna call it a tie Raph?"

Psh, as if he would say no. Oh wait, that was one of those retoricabable questions wasn't it?

Raph cracked his knuckles. "Not quite."

We each grabbed one of his limbs and dragged him off the building and into a nearby alley. Heaving him above our heads (seriously, this guy needed to gain some weight) we ignored his pleas for mercy and tossed him in a dumpster.

"Now we're even," Raph sneered. He slammed the lid shut and we all high fived.

"Yeah boy!" I cheered, dancing.

"Alright guys, lets grab some pizza to celebrate and head home," Leo smiled.

I pumped my fists in the air. "Pizza!"

We started heading home and Donny came up next to me, asking about a bajillion questions about stuff.

"I see. And what happened after you landed? Did you hit your head or anything?"

I tapped my chin. It was all kind of blurry. "Uh, I think I remember someone talking and then moving around. I'm not really sure."

Donny nodded. "Slight hallucinations, probably due to the pain and disorientation."

"Yeah, whatever you just said."

I tuned Donny out. I could have sworn someone was there, helping me out, but I couldn't remember who. Was that really a hallucination? It sure didn't seem like one.

"Hurry it up Mikey!" Raph called, holding the manhole open.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind. It was probably just my brain messing up, don't know why Donny thinks they're so important when all they do is make things complicated. I'm sure it was nothing.

Maybe.

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

"You all showed great wisdom and skill in defeating the Stockman-Pod," Splinter smiled proudly at his sons. They all knelt before him, smiles of victory on their faces. "I am proud of you all."

Leo shared a look with his brothers before looking up at him hesitantly. "Does this mean we're not grounded anymore?" He had already missed four, _four_, episodes of Space Heroes.

Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Yes."

They all grinned at him.

"But first," he pulled out a wooden blade, "Randori!"

"Ahhhhh!" They scrambled away frantically. Splinter watched them go with a fond look on his face. His sons were growing up.

"Leonardo," he called, right before the turtle could escape alongside the others. He froze and turned obediently.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Go check on your brother. He was very worried about all of you."

Leo nodded and closed the screen door behind him. He hoped Gio hadn't gotten to worked up, the stress would negatively affect him. He walked up to the eldest's bedroom door and knocked.

"Gio? Can I come in?"

There was a long, stilted silence.

"Gio?"

"What?" a quiet voice called out. "Oh, yeah sure."

Leo opened the door to reveal his brother sitting with a hunched back on his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping."

Gio shook his head with a small smile. He patted the spot next to him. "Don't worry, I wasn't. I was meditating."

Leo flopped onto the mattress with a relieved sigh and closed his eyes. Now that everything was dying down his muscles were beginning to ache.

"When did you get back?" Gio questioned, taking in his tired appearance.

"Not to long ago. I just got done telling Master Splinter what happened."

Gio nodded, turning his head to stare at the wall. "I see."

Leo cracked an eye open. "You don't want to know what happened?"

Gio chuckled. "Of course I do, but right now you look exhausted. As long as I know you guys are safe I can wait for the details." Leo felt his lips quirk up and Gio reached over to pat his head. "You should really get some rest. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Leo closed his eyes again and shook his head. "No, not really."

His brother stared at him affectionately. "Alright, well, I'm gonna go check on the others real quick. Do you mind staying here so I can talk to you when I get back?"

"Of course."

Gio stood slowly, trying not to groan in pain as his limbs protested the movement. He subtly stretched his arms as he turned back to look at his bed. Leo was breathing deeply through his nose, his body in its usual tense yet relaxed position. Gio gave it less than a minute before he fell asleep.

Moving lightly to his door he opened and closed it without a hint of sound. Now out of view he stretched the rest of his body. All that moving around earlier had not done him any favors, and carrying Mikey just about killed him. His little brother really needed to start cutting back on the pizza.

It also didn't help that he ran all the way back when he really didn't need to since Splinter had been in his room doing who know what and his brothers had gone to get pizza.

Shrugging it off as best he could he went to Raph's room first. The door was cracked open so he pushed it just enough so that he could see into the room. Raph's lower body was hanging out of his hammock while his upper body was sprawled every which way. Loud, echoing snores emitted from his partially open mouth.

With careful footsteps Gio approached him. Lifting his legs up he carefully maneuvered the hot head's body until it lay more comfortably on the swinging net and he grabbed the discarded blanket from off the floor and gently draped it over him. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about the snores.

Lightly placing a hand on his head Gio took a moment to focus on the life coming for his brother before backtracking and moving on to the others.

"Well if you didn't move around so much it wouldn't hurt."

"Well I'm pretty sure it wouldn't hurt if you didn't touch it!"

"Don't be such a baby, I have to touch it to assess the damage and we would have been done by now if you hadn't moved every time I tried to clean it."

Gio looked through the lab's doorway. Mikey was tugging weakly at his arm while Donny finished wrapping it in a bandage. Maybe he should wait till they were done and on their own. He was not looking forward to his confrontation with his baby brother.

"Gio?"

He looked up into dark red eyes. Donny was staring at him in confusion while Mikey was still focused on his arm.

"What are you doing?"

To late now.

"I was just checking in on you guys. I heard your mission was a success." Gio went into the lab and took a seat on Donny's desk chair. It was by far the most comfortable.

Donny frowned at him for stealing his beloved seat before sighing when he realized that until Mikey learned to keep still he wouldn't be sitting down for a while.

"Yes, we destroyed the T-Pod. That guy won't be bothering anyone anymore."

Gio nodded, crossing his legs and leaning his arms against them. "How are you feeling Mikey? You look pretty beat up."

Mikey snorted. "Puh-lease. I'm fine, better than fine, I-"

"Was thrown through a wall at a speed of at least 15 miles per hour. Thankfully, his shell took most of the impact though he does have a sprained wrist and a few bruised ribs. A week or so and he should be back his normal idiotic self."

Gio nodded, trying his best not to let his dread show on his face. "That's great, I'm glad. You where thrown through a wall Mikey?"

The orange-banded turtle turned to him with a grin, allowing Donny access to his arm. "Yup! But don't worry, as if a wall could take down the mighty Michelangelo! I was up and ready to go instantly."

Gio looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yup," he nodded. "I jumped back and threw some bees in Stockman-Pod's face."

Gio searched his wide blue eyes for any signs of deception but it looked like Mikey truly didn't remember him being there at all. He internally breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Done!" Donny crowed in victory. Mikey's arm was fully bandaged and the rest of his wounds were disinfected and wrapped accordingly.

Mikey jumped up from his seat. "Finally! Jeez Donny, way to take forever."

Gio smiled as Donny simply rolled his eyes and began to clean up. It looks like things were back to normal between the two.

"Hey Gio, since you're here why don't I give you a quick check up?" Donny turned around in time to see the trailing end of a white bandana as it disappeared around the door. He sighed. "Of course not."

Mikey laughed at him and plopped down on his desk chair.

"Uh no, I don't think so. Get up."

"Awwww, but Donny-"

"No! That's my chair, now get up!"

Gio leaned against the wall in the hallway massaging his legs. Moving that quickly had stressed out his already torn up muscles. There was no way in hell that Donny was getting anywhere near him until his aches had gone away. The turtle was way to observant sometimes.

Stretching his shoulders one last time he walked back to his room. If his original guess had been correct then-

Leo hadn't moved from the last time he'd been there. He was still laid out on the bed sideways but his breaths were deeper. Gio had to be very careful when moving him, he didn't want a fist to the face like last time (but damn did Leo have a mean right hook). Deciding it was better not to wake him Gio pulled the blankets over his little brother and left the room once again. He would just sleep in Leo's room tonight. Gio's bed had always been the softest (the one thing he never complained about when they were coddling him) and the brave leader deserved the best tonight.

"Giotto."

Gio paused mid-yawn as Splinter appeared before him.

"Master Splinter."

His father looked at him curiously. "It is getting late my son."

Gio sent him a sheepish smile. "I know, don't worry. I'm just going to sleep in Leo's room tonight."

Splinter smiled, instantly know what had happened. This was not the first time he had watched the young turtle trick his brothers to sleep. "I see. I am glad you are feeling better."

Gio paused. He couldn't be talking about the training, he was actually feeling worse in that respect. "Feeling better?"

Splinter nodded. "I have noticed you have been in a near constant state of emotional distress as of late. It pleases me to see that your mood has improved, though it has not completely calmed."

Gio looked to the ground. He had felt a sense of accomplishment after saving Mikey tonight. It had showed him that he could protect them, at least a little for now. He still wasn't anywhere near strong enough but he was not helpless and that realization made him feel a bit better.

"I… am sorry for worrying you father. I had a lot on my mind, I still do, but I think I'm working it out. I don't feel as confused anymore."

Splinter nodded and patted his shoulder. "I am glad, though I would be happy to help you with whatever is troubling you."

Gio shook his head and sent him an apologetic smile. "This is something I have to do on my own, at least for now." At least until I'm strong enough to prove to you that I can handle it.

"I understand. I am proud of you Giotto. Your concern for your brothers shows a kind heart."

"Thank you sensei," he bowed, feeling touched.

"Goodnight, my son."

"Goodnight father."

Gio watched him until he turned the corner before continuing on his way to Leo's room, a large grin on his face. When he collapsed under the covers of his little brother's bed, taking in the scent of calming incense, he was still grinning even though his body was throbbing with pain. Today had been a great day, a fantastic day. He would continue training until he reached the needed amount of strength and he would actually be of use to his family. He would no longer remain at home, safe, while his brothers were out risking their lives. He would no longer be a burden with his weakness. He wouldn't cause his family to come to harm. Everything was going to get better.

He was sure of it.

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I just moved up to college and started band camp (12 hours everyday, gah!) and everything was kind of crazy for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, I'm finally getting more into the plot I have planned for Gio, though I'm still pretty far from the main life changing event. Please review!**


	11. Extra: Raph's Intro

**Chapter's almost done, I swear! College is a handful right now but I haven't forgotten all you darling readers! It'll be up within the week at the very least. Also, EpicThunder101 has informed me that they have created a story called braces that was inspired by this fic (this one! I'm so touched!). All of you should go read it, Sebastian is freaking adorable! She has also given me permission to use Sebastian in this story although his placement in this fic will be slightly different than in 'Braces'. My heart exploded when I was told about this fic, exploded! Thank you!**

**Reveiws:**

**coldblue: I'm giving you ¾ of a cookie! You've almost got it all! To answer your questions.**

**I'm not sure yet if I'll have Amy become a mutant, I'll probably decide after she's appeared a bit in the chapters so I can get more used to her character.**

**Yes, Gio's style is very similar to Jets, I adore the hook blades! :)**

**Gio will figure out Kurai is Miwa but not for a while. Maybe a little bit before Splinter does but Gio's attention will be focused elsewhere for most of the time so it'll take awhile for him to notice anything odd.**

**Thank you once again for your character, I adore her already! Also thanks for the review, yours always makes me really happy. Sorry if I seem overly blunt but I've got class in 10 minutes and I wanted to post this before then.**

**EpicThunder101: Thanks for the grammar stuff and also everything I mentioned above. It seriously means a lot to me in case I haven't told you that a thousand times. Once again, thank you!**

**WaterSumo: Awww, thanks for your concern. I'm glad you like the story:)**

**Littlebabyturtlelove: I was wondering where you were! And shhhh, no one's supposed to know about him yet ;). Gio is a cutie, I agree!**

**leo0256: Hmm, I didn't notice I was doing that. Sorry, I'll try to fix that a bit. I'm going to be going into Gio's character a lot more once Shredder shows up, that's going to be the pivotal point into what is going to happen to him. Right now he's not really sure of who he is but after that his character solidifies and he gets a more stable persona.**

**Ali-Abbasi: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I feel like such a jerk for all the crap Gio has to go through and the stuff he will have to face in the future. I can't help loving the angst! My sister keeps telling me I love to torture my character but I can't help it! It forms who they are!**

**GirlforGod99: Well I love you! Seriously, you're awesome. Thank you for all of your help, I'm sorry the actual chapter isn't up yet. Hope this at least partially makes up for it!**

**koko: I think so to. I wish my big brother was like Gio *sigh***

**Crystal013: Thank you!**

**Alrighty, I think I got every one. If not you have my permission to rage and rant but please no killing or maiming. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I swear! If not then maiming may be allowed but please avoid my hands. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

Name's Raph. Not Raphie, not Raphael, just Raph. Don't know why it matters to you but I like bashin' skulls, Spike, and my family I guess. I got four brothers and a dad, might've had a mom but I can't remember anything before the mutation. Doesn't matter. Well since you're total strangers and I will never see you again, might as well get this crap off my chest. Ever tell my brothers about this and I'll pound your face into the dirt.

Gio's a great guy and I really look up to him even though he's a complete idiot most of the time. Don't know how he can go around all happy all day, if I was cooped up in the lair all the time I'd probably explode. Pisses me off. He should just say what he wants, not hold back cause he doesn't wanna 'hurt our feelings'. Screw our feelings! He should think of himself for once! And the hell is his problem, thinking everything is cute? Something is seriously not right in his head. Love him though, he's my brother. My big brother. Leo always lords it over us how he's older and in charge but I think we're way closer in age to each other than to Gio. Leo's more of my almost twin (damn it all, I hate that), but Gio's got the obsessive older brother thing down pat.

Speaking of good ole Fearless, he can be a total bastard; especially since he became the leader. I mean, he was an asshole before that but he was my brother then and I could handle it better. I haven't seen my brother for a while, all I've seen is the irritating fearless leader who puts a damn clear line between family and team. Leo still shines through though. When he's watching that show of his, when we're just hanging out and eatin' pizza, when Mikey's done somethin' stupid, or those rare times when he and I just kinda sit in the main room in silence. That last bit doesn't happen anymore and I hate soundin' like a sap but I miss it. Leo used to be my best friend, we'd do everything together. Now he's changed and I've been getting angrier and angrier and I have no idea what to do. Still, shit happens and I gotta grow up. Things aren't going back to normal, not for a long time, so I guess I just gotta suck it up and deal with it.

Donny has changed a bit too I guess. Ever since we were allowed on the surface he's become obsessed with his little toys. Don't really get it but he's been a lot happier. Out of all of us Gio's illness has put the most stress on him. Not cause we care any less than him but cause he actually knows exactly what's goin' on with him and I know he doesn't always tell us everything. Don can have a guilt complex bigger than Leo's sometimes and it's just as annoying. He puts all the blame of not findin' a cure on himself and blames himself every time one of us doesn't heal as soon as we should. He's a pacifist at heart and I know it bothers him to take the family's pain on himself. Out of everyone Donny's the one I can talk to and even though I know it adds to his pain I can't help it. He's the voice of reason and the best at calmin' me down. I never really paid much attention to Don when we were younger but we got a lot closer after my 'incident'. I got a lot closer to all my brothers after that.

Right now I'm probably closest to Mikey. Ha, hard to believe even for me. The little knucklehead hasn't changed, not even a bit. He's the light of the family hands down and without him this family would have fallen into depression a long time ago. We owe a lot to Mike (not that'd we'd ever tell him that, he's got a big enough head as it is) and I almost feel bad for beating him into the ground after one of his pranks. Almost. Still, we make up for it when we hang out. The kids got good gamin skills I gotta admit, and he can actually fight pretty well when he puts his mind to it. Still can't beat me but he's good. If only he'd watch his back more often. Can't even count the number of times I've had to save his shell cause he wasn't payin' attention, the doofus. All of them are like that. They get so focused on one battle they can't pay attention to their surroundings. That's why I train so hard, so I can focus on everything so I can always be there. It bothers me not knowin' what their doin' so I tend to know what, where, and when they do anything at anytime of the day. Call me paranoid but I wanna be able to stop somethin' from happenin' way before it does.

Last on the list would be Master Splinter. Splinter's our dad, not by blood but that don't matter. He's given up a lot for us and I respect him a lot. Probably never gonna be able to pay him back for everything he's done. You can't help but idolize the man and though I know I'll never be just like him (that's more for Leo, the suck up) I at least wanna be enough to be proud of.

That's what no one in my family seems to get. I don't care about bein' perfect, doin' what's right, or any of that crap. If I wanna do it I will and if I don't I won't. I'm fine with who I am. Yeah, I got a temper, so what? That's just a part of me that will never go away and I'm fine with it. I love my family, however much I hate to admit it. But when Splinter lectures me on my anger issues every god damn day, or Gio starts givin' me that disappointed look, or Fearless lectures me on how much I have to change, or Donny gets mad at me for bein' myself, or Mikey fucking flinches when I so much as look at him it really starts to get to a guy. I would never hurt them, least not to bad, and I try not to be angry all the time. Why do they want me to change so damn bad? It gets real stiflin' down here when no one seems to like the 'real you'. Assholes.

I used to try to be different. To be better. Got depressed for a while before I realized it just wasn't me, so screw them. But they're my family, and family sticks together no matter what. S'not all bad, I really do like hangin' out with them. They're my brothers, I gotta like them you now? Even with all the crap they put me through, even though they don't seem to like me for me, even though they've tried to change who I am, I love them and I always will. They do love me to, I'm not an idiot. They don't want to do that crap. I love them and they love me.

But sometimes that just isn't enough.


	12. Chapter 9: The pains of books

**So I've decided to conquer my fear of writing April's P.O.V. As I'm sure you will notice her point of view takes up most of this chapter. I'm hoping it will be a good way to show Giotto and April's growing bond (of friendship!). Yes, I also cut the episode in half again, I just felt it was a good place to stop for this chapter. **

**Reviews:**

**coldblue: haha, thanks for the college overview. So far it's ringing true. And you are not annoying at all! I look forward to your reviews a lot! If you didn't review I might cry (a subtle plea if ever I said one). To answer your questions I completely forgot about Facebook! That'll make things much easier. Thanks for the reminder. **

**I will do intros for Kurai, Shredder, and the oc's (mine as well as others if the original owners are okay with that). Basically my idea is to have every character get an intro at some point, even Antonio… and maybe Felice and Steven. Those two annoy me and I created them… hmph. How do you feel about Amy and Gio having hacking battles? Once again, thanks so much for your reviews!**

**koko: *Gives tissue* I apologize, but it had to be done. **

**EpicThunder101: Dawww, you make me blush. You are awesomely awesome! We have matching exploded hearts now to :)**

**GirlforGod99: Dag nabbit, I forgot Spike! Don't worry, I'll give him an introduction chapter to and it will be especially awesome to make up for it. Glad you still liked it.**

**Hope you all like this chapter! Please review, any and all constructive criticisms is welcome and appreciated. Flames will be ignored.**

**Chapter 9: The pains of books… but mainly forklifts**

_**Giotto's P.O.V**_

Okay, if I just stay to the left I should- GUN! To the right! The right!

I dove behind the boxes lining the walls, pressing myself tightly to the side. The sound of metal feet scuffed by and I held my breath.

So sneaking in here before my brothers might have been a bad idea, I could have used them as a distraction and just stuck to the shadows but nooooo, I just had to scope the place out first to make sure there weren't any traps waiting for them. Curse their cuteness. I bet if they weren't so damned adorable I would've been able to just relax on my bed and finish my sketch instead of gallivanting off into the night for some fear inducing fun.

Sigh.

A slight shift in the air made me freeze. I shifted my eyes to the left, careful not to move my head, and was able to catch the barest glimpse of green.

Great. Just great. My original plan failed because, despite their butchering of the English language, the Kraang were actually smart enough to form excellent patrols and now I was literally inches away from my brothers in a warehouse filled with dangerous weapons. How could this possibly get any worse?

"Booyakasha!"

The box directly in front of me exploded, sending shards of wood at my face. I threw my hand up and scooted quickly forward behind the next one.

…of course it exploded. Something always exploded. I sniffed and rubbed my nose. Did I mention I was sick? Yeah, that to. Oh, and my body still hurts cause I'm a weakling and I haven't really made any progress in training so excuse me if I'm a little irritable. Why couldn't they have gone tomorrow? Or Thursday. Thursday would have been nice.

"Failure is not an option!" I heard Leo call out over the battle. Maybe I should start paying attention to what was going on before I got myself shot.

Keeping myself carefully concealed I edged around the box and behind a steel grate. Donny was running next to Leo, helpfully pointing out that failure was always an option. Good pep talk Don.

"You know what else is an option?" Raph sneered, landing next to him. "Slapping you."

They separated as the Kraang focused their shots towards them. Donny landed on his knees and turned to look at his brothers. His eyes widened.

"Mikey, on your right!"

"You're right or my right?!"

I growled as three Kraang bots tried to shoot my baby brother down. One was hidden behind some of the boxes and it didn't look like anyone had noticed it standing there, ready to shoot.

I snuck up behind it and unsheathed my hook blades. Vaguely registering Donny yelling at his weapon (the heck was that about?) I hooked the bots gun arm and wrenched it to the side, smashing the tips of the other blade into its shoulder. Using my momentum I allowed the Kraang's own body weight to shift just enough to rip its shoulder apart between my two blades.

I stared down at the destroyed bot in shock.

"Did I just-? And it worked?!" I grinned excitedly. It had been one of the moves I've been practicing over the last week but I hadn't felt like there had been much progress on it (none to be exact). Sure, it was supposed to totally destroy the enemy, not just leave a little tear in the shoulder, but it was way better than anything I could have done before, and it did enough damage to cause the robot to stop working so I counted it as a victory.

So I was actually improving? Well my bad mood just evaporated. Take that self-depreciation! Not today!

"Stand your ground!" Leo ordered from behind me. I turned around to see what was going on, my mind still whirling at the realization that I was getting better. The mood crashed when I saw some kind of large laser being aimed at my brothers. It charged quickly and was about to fire. "On second thought, run!"

They all dove out of the way, thankfully coming out unharmed. Well, mostly.

Donny was staring at the smoldering remains of his staff in anger. "Oh come on!" he cried.

"Dude," Mikey laughed. "Your weapon just exploded."

He just had to point out the obvious didn't he? I frowned as they were corralled by the Kraang. They were shoved into a corner with no way out and the laser was charging up again.

I looked around frantically for something I could use to help them. Is that a forklift? Good enough.

Rolling forward I hid behind the large machine. I have no idea how to work this thing but I'd better find out quickly. Maybe there was a green button or something.

When no one was looking I crawled into the seat, careful to keep my head low. There were five different buttons. Great.

"Kraang, destroy those who are known as the turtles with that which is called the signal which is the signal that is given by me."

Well it's now or never. Lifting my hand I reached for the button right in the middle and-

Holy shit!

If I had moved my hand just a bit faster it would have been skewered by the shuriken now imbedded in the button. I knew Leo had good aim but this is ridiculous!

The machine jolted and I ducked down, trying to keep a hold on the sides so I wouldn't be flung off. The forklift slammed into the side of the laser and I grunted as I was smashed into the side. The forklift shuddered violently and before I knew it the world was spinning. Suddenly it stopped and I slumped against the cool metal.

With a groan I lifted my head slightly. The machine had tipped over after hitting the laser and rolled a few more feet. Looking around I could see my brothers jumping out the warehouse's window. Lifting myself out of the pile of Kraang bots and machine parts, I shook my head to clear it.

Well, all's well that ends well I guess.

I tried to step around the rubble only for my leg to give out and I was sent tumbling to the floor.

Oh no.

I twisted around frantically, grabbing my leg and pulling it towards my face so I could get a better look. A sharp sting of pain made me gasp but I ignored it and focused on the ring of bruises around my ankle. It didn't seem broken but it was definitely sprained. Badly.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I only had thirty minutes to get home before my brothers got back with pizza. Even if I managed that, how was I supposed to sneak past Splinter? Or explain what was wrong with my foot?

Heaving myself up I hopped towards the wall. I had to get home fast. I needed time to think, to make a plan. How could I have been so careless?

Hissing under my breath I made my way as quickly as I could back home. I couldn't let things end here, I was just starting to improve! Until I can prove to them that I can take care of myself I couldn't allow them to find out.

I hopped along through the streets, gritting my teeth against the pain. Only a few more steps. I just needed to take a few more steps and- made it!

Sinking to the ground I grabbed the manhole cover and pulled it out of the way. I looked down and paled. How was I supposed to make it down the ladder?

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Mikey cheered as they finally got the Kraang bot past the door. It had taken way to long to get the thing through the sewers. Heck, it took forever getting it _into_ the sewers in the first place. At least they stopped for pizza, he didn't think he could have handled all of Donny's scientific talk without it.

"Alright, I'm done," Raph growled, kicking the metal. "We got it here, now its all yours."

Donny shrugged, dragging the half destroyed robot over towards the couch in the main room. He couldn't wait to see what kind of technology he was about to uncover!

"My sons, have you returned?" Splinter walked into the room. He looked relieved to see them. "Ah, good. Donatello, I require your medical assistance."

They all froze and turned to him in shock, dread beginning to fill their stomachs.

"What, why?" Donny rushed over, forgetting the bot. "Are you hurt? Is Gio sick? What happened? Did you-"

"Donatello," Splinter said sharply, though not unkindly. He smiled calmly at all of his sons. "Do not worry, it is nothing serious. Your bother's bookshelf was unstable and fell on him when he was reaching for one of his books. There is no permanent damage but I would like you to look over him just in case."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Gio wasn't sick, he was just being clumsy again.

"All right Sensei, I'll go see him right now," Donny nodded. He rushed down the hall, his brothers right on his heel. Even though they new he was fine they wanted to make sure for themselves.

Gio startled awake when his door slammed open.

"Dude, I heard you got squished like a bug!"

"Mikey, this is not laughing matter. Gio could have been seriously harmed."

"Pft, the idiot was just being clumsy again. It'll take a lot more than a few books to break through his hard shell."

"You guys know it's hard for me to work with all of you in the room."

"Sorry Donny, we just wanted to-"

"See the idiot that could actually get himself hurt in his own room."

"Raphael!"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't find this even a little funny."

"I do!"

"Of course you do Mikey."

"Seriously guys, I need some space to-"

"Come on Fearless, live a little. Gio's not gonna get pissed that you laughed at him. And if he does, so what? He's the idiot that put himself in that position anyway."

"I knew books were no good!"

"Don't use this to try to diminish the value of literary works Mikey! They are very important. They helped shape our culture into what it is today, and they are the key to the future."

"Blah, blah, blah. Books killed Gio, that's all I gotta know."

"They didn't kill him."

Gio flopped his head back down onto his pillow, realizing his brothers had all but forgotten he was in the room. At least now he knew his secret was safe. They didn't seem suspicious at all. He glanced forlornly at his toppled bookshelf. Hopefully all of his sketchbooks were undamaged, he didn't even want to think about how long it would take to fix all of them.

The constant bickering was beginning to make his head hurt and he didn't want to look at his precious books crushed like that so he grabbed the tip of his blanket and rolled over onto his side. He had barely even moved before his side erupted in pain and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out but a small grunt escaped his lips.

When he could think clearly past the pain he realized the room had gone silent.

Slowly turning his head to look at his brothers he came face to face with large, baby blue eyes.

"You okay dude?" Mikey asked, looking him up and down as though he could see the bruises past the blanket.

"Fine Mikey," Gio smiled, hating how strained his voice sounded. "Just moved the wrong way."

Mikey frowned at him and Gio looked away from his sad face. A soft hand on his shoulder had him looking up at their resident doctor.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your injuries?" Donny questioned softly.

Gio knew he didn't mean to sound patronizing or anything, but he couldn't help but feel like a child. Instead of voicing his complaints he simply nodded and closed his eyes. A paper cut could freak his brothers out (germs, blood, disease!), he didn't want to see the look on their faces when they saw what he looked like now.

The blanket was pulled lightly away and they all paled at the sight of the colorful splotches along his sides, arms, and even his plastron. It would take a strong force to cause that kind of deep bruising.

"Christ Gio," Raph hissed. "The hell kind of books you been reading?"

Gio attempted to shrug but stopped when it pulled his muscles the wrong way.

"Mikey I need you to go get me some water, Raph go with him and get a few bags of ice. Leo, in a second I'm going to have you go to my lab to grab some medicine so be ready," Donny ordered, now in full on doctor mode. Mikey and Raph immediately disappeared out the door while Leo knelt down where Mikey had been.

When Leo let out a sharp breath Gio couldn't help but crack his eyes open to see what had caught his attention.

His entire left leg was practically purple and the swelling around his ankle had gotten a lot worse. He had expected as much after his eventful trip down and around the sewers. What was once a small sprain had probably gotten much worse. His bruises hadn't been that bad either but then he had tripped after stumbling into his room and rammed into the bookshelf, causing it to fall on him and, coincidentally, his leg.

"At least it gave me my cover story," Gio thought tiredly as Donny poked and prodded his leg.

"There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage but you have an extremely severe sprain in your ankle and you've pulled most of the muscles in both your legs, though the most trauma is in your left. Nothing else seems to be broken but the bruises are deep and will take at least a week before they even begin to heal. Luckily, your head seems to have taken the least amount of damage and you don't have a concussion so we don't have to worry about any of those side effects. Where do you feel the most pain?"

Gio frowned. His body pretty much felt numb unless he moved, although there was a constant uncomfortable throbbing in his ankle.

"My leg," he decided.

Donny nodded, muttering to himself. Gio stared tiredly at his ceiling and Leo noticed his eyes glaze over.

Leo reached out and tapped Donny's shoulder. When the purple-banded turtle turned to look at him he pointed at their semi-conscious brother. Donny nodded and together they slowly stood up and made their way out the door. Leo closed the door quietly behind him then turned to face his little brother.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Donny nodded but frowned. "It's nothing permanent thankfully but this is going to take a long time to heal. Our plastrons are extremely durable so for Gio's to be bruised like that…" he trailed off before shaking his head. "It'll take at least a month for those bruises to start fading and even longer for his leg. Not to mention the physical therapy he will have to go through to get it working right again. The only way that could have been worse was if he broke his leg and even then the recovery time would have been almost the same."

Leo gulped. He hadn't realized the older turtle's injury had been that bad.

Donny rubbed his temples worriedly. "We have to keep a very close eye on him until he is almost fully recovered. I don't even want to think of what could happen if he got sick now with his body in such a condition."

"What do we gotta do?"

The two turtles turned to see Mikey and Raph standing at the end of the hall. Mikey was carrying a small tub of water with a washcloth and Raph had a fairly large bag of ice flung over his shoulder. The two walked up to them looking serious.

"Well for now he needs to be bandaged and given pain medication. He will most likely spend the next few days going in and out of sleep which he desperately needs so if he is sleeping do not disturb him. Raph, you and Mikey put the ice on the worst of the bruises, especially his leg, and Leo I need you to come with me to help carry everything I'll need."

The brothers all nodded to each other and got to work.

Donny continued muttering to himself, thinking about what he needed now, what would be needed later, how this would affect Gio's already precarious health, and his bruises.

_'Our plastrons are extremely durable," _his own words echoed in his head. He thought about what he had seen, and the depth of the bruises on his brother's chest. They covered nearly the entire span of his plastron and they were astonishingly deep.

Donatello frowned.

Wounds like that were not made by wood.

_**Raphael's P.O.V**_

I patted Spike's shell absentmindedly. The little guy had been through a lot today. He'd always had a soft spot for Gio and I hated seeing him get himself all worked up. For the past hour or so I've been tryin' to calm him down enough so he could eat but it didn't look like his stomach would be able to handle anything soon.

"This technology is light years ahead of anything I've ever seen," Donny grinned from where he was sitting on the ground.

We were all in the main room, Mikey eating, Leo watching his stupid show, Donny doin' whatever the heck he was doin' with that robot (why couldn't he just mess with it in the lab like usual?), and April was typing away on her laptop next to Donny. Don't really remember when she got here, she just kind of showed up.

"Do you know what this is?" Donny questioned, holding out something small and circular for the red head to see.

She didn't even look up. "No."

I smirked. She was becoming part of the family if she was already gettin' used to ignoring Don.

"Neither do I," Donny squealed. Seriously, what is so interestin' about that stuff? "But I can't wait to find out!"

I looked up when Master Splinter walked into the room. I smirked at the familiar staff in his hands. "Look Spike," I teased, petting him under the chin "Donny got another stick to break."

I paused at the look on Don's face as he turned to our Master. He looked anxious.

"With all do respect Sensei," Donny looked away when Splinter offered him the weapon, "I can't keep fighting alien technology with a six foot staff. I was hoping to upgrade my weapon."

Spike and I shared a look. Never thought I'd see the day were Don would actually go up against Sensei, but the old man would probably fold. It wasn't often Donny asked for things and when he would it would always be with that dang face of his.

"Hmmmm," Splinter nodded. "A _seven_ foot staff. Interesting."

I choked, trying not to laugh.

"No, that's not what I meant! I meant using modern technology."

"Ah, a solar powered staff."

Oh man, Donny's face! Splinter must be getting a kick out of this, how does Donny not know he's bein' messed with?

"I'm serious sensei," Donny glared. Oh-ho, little science geek's getting pissed, that's rare.

"I know," Splinter smiled, "and yes you may upgrade your weapon."

"That's totally unfair!" Donny raged. "You can't just- wait. Did you say yes?"

I turned my attention back to Spike as Splinter began to lecture about the ninja way, self-improvement, blah blah blah.

"Come on Spike, I know you wanna see Gio." I placed the small turtle on my shoulder. Gio had been sleeping for a few hours now but Donny said that was normal and he would most likely sleep for the rest of the day and maybe some of tomorrow.

I pushed the door open lightly, it had always been a little creaky, and slipped silently into the room.

Gio hadn't moved from the last time I had been in here. Mikey had been spazzin' around the room, talking a mile a minute, and Gio just sat there with that damned smile on his face. Neither of us told him what Donny had said, it'd only stress him out. After Leo and Donny got back Gio had been drugged up pretty nicely and had fallen asleep sitting up. I had moved him so he was lying down and we had left the room. Donny didn't want us coming in here when he was sleeping unless it was to change the bandages, something about Gio's weird ass 'big bro instincts' that made him wake up every damn time we were in the room, but I had seen the drugs affects up close. There was no way in hell he was waking up any time soon.

That didn't stop me from inching across the room as quiet as a shadow. Even in sleep, Gio's face was scrunched in pain. Once he was better I would mock him relentlessly for being taken down by chunk of wood but right now it was hard just lookin' at him.

His mask was on his side table, folded neatly, revealing dark circles under his eyes. His already naturally pale skin was even paler and his breath came out in slight, broken wheezes. I felt grateful that the blankets were pulled all the way to his chin. I didn't want to see the bulky bandages, they made him look even thinner.

Spike bit the ends of my bandana and tugged. I smiled at him and lifted him off my shoulder. He stared up at me and I could feel some of the tension roll off my shoulders.

"All right, but just for a sec," I whispered, setting him down next to Gio's head.

Spike stretched his neck out and tapped his beak on the blankets above Gio's shoulder. My lips twitched as he continued to tap the blanket with his chin before just resting there. After waiting a few minutes I scooped him up again.

"Time to go buddy, he needs to rest."

With one last glance back I left the room and closed the door quietly behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I whirled around, reaching for my Sais. Leo leaned against the wall across from me, his arms crossed.

"For the love of- you always gotta sneak up on us don't ya Leo?"

He frowned. "I don't always sneak up on you."

I snorted. "Yeah, right, you just come up behind me and don't bother announcin' your presence all hours of the day."

Leo glared at me but pushed the argument to the side. "Whatever, what were you doing in Gio's room?"

"The hell do I gotta tell you for? And I wasn't doin' anything wrong, Spike just wanted to see how he was doing."

"Spike," he repeated. The blank look on his face was pissing me off.

"Yeah, Spike. Isn't that right buddy?"

Spike stared at the two of us, he never did like getting in the middle of our arguments.

Leo sighed. "Whatever, just make sure to keep your visits short okay? And once he starts getting better don't go in when he's sleeping."

I glared at him and patted the top of Spike's head. I wasn't an idiot. "Whatever Fearless, just go back to your stupid show."

He rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall. I jumped when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine Raph, don't worry."

I sighed, looking away. Normally I'd just brush him off and storm away but having Spike with me calmed me down a lot.

"I know, Donny wouldn't lie to us no matter how bad he was. I just- I just need to-"

Leo smiled sadly. "I know Raph, me to. I've actually been standing out here for awhile, listening."

I smirked. "Never took you for a stalker."

He punched my shoulder. "As if you're one to talk, watching him sleep."

I punched him back. We shared a laugh.

"So," I smirked challengingly, "how about a quick round of hockey? It's been awhile since I beat your sorry ass into the ground."

Leo chuckled arrogantly. "Oh that's not how I remember it. I think it's about time I refreshed your memory."

We continued our banter all the way to the main room. I guess I kinda missed this, just hangin' with Leo. It's been different since he became leader but I'm glad my bro is still in there, buried underneath all that shit he piles on himself.

Spike chewed on the ends of my bandana, his head peeking over my shoulder. He paused in his chewing as he saw a door down the hall creek open and a single grey eye peek out. It was glazed over and looked feverish but it was bright as it watched us. I noticed Spike was distracted and turned around but the hall was empty and all the doors were closed.

With a shrug I patted his shell and hurried after Leo. It was time to show my arrogant ass of an older brother who was the best.

_**April's P.O.V**_

Boring. Boring. Yeah, like that isn't obvious photo shop. Nope. Next. Weird. Interesting but not relevant, save that for later. Boring. Boring. The heck is that? Honestly, I had hoped setting this thing up would be useful but all I was getting was a bunch of useless- Ah-hah!

I clicked on the link on my computer. A short video popped up of a recent gas explosion a little ways away from the turtle's base.

"Hey guys!" I called. "Come check this out!"

The base was becoming a sort of second home for me. Recently I've been spending more time down here than I have on the surface. Luckily my Aunt works a lot plus she believes I'm hanging out with my friends (which is true, they're just not your everyday friends).

"Hold on April I just have to destroy Lamenarodo," Raph smirked. He and Leo were battling it out on the old hockey game in the corner. I couldn't see what was happening on the screen but when Raph power smashed one of the buttons Leo's face gave away what happened. I also took the subtle hint that Raph won when he started dancing in victory.

I rolled my eyes when he leaned against Leo before shoving him into the wall next to the game. He strolled over and sat next to me.

"What's up?"

Leo sat down next to him and smacked him.

"I set up a message board for unusual sightings around New York," I explained. "People can send in pics, videos, I also get some stuff that might help us track the Kraang and find my dad." Not that I get much of that. Most of the stuff is just weird stuff or people walking around. There was a lot of gossip about some gang, the something Dragons, but they weren't my concern right now. "Check out this video of a gas explosion just a few miles away from here."

The video showed a large cloud of smoke. They gasped when a Kraang bot came slightly into view before disappearing.

"A Kraang droid," Leo growled.

"Where?!"

I jumped at the sudden scream. Mikey, who had been sleeping on a tire hanging from the ceiling, shot awake and rolled off the tire into the small water fixture beneath it.

Leo didn't even bother looking over at his baby brother. "We'll check it out tonight."

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Because it's day time. We can't let anyone see us."

Excuse me? My dad is out there with who knows what happening to him and they don't want to find him because of the sun? I mean, I get why they need to stay hidden but they're ninjas. Surely they can hide long enough to find the base.

"Well I can."

I shut my laptop and stood up. I can't fight but I can at least do a little recon. It was about time for me to stop sitting on my butt and actually do something. I needed to stop relying on them to do everything for them. It wasn't fair to them or my dad.

"April think about this," Leo came around and stood between the exit and me. I felt my temper flair. "It could be dangerous."

I knew he was worried about my safety but right now I'm more worried about my dad.

"You know what else could be dangerous?" I hissed, using anger to cover my worry. "Standing between me and my father."

I glared at him harshly.

Leo lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture and stepped aside. "…Okay."

I stormed past him and out of the lair. No doubt I would feel guilty about that later but not now. My dad has been missing for months and I miss him so much. I hadn't even gotten to tell him I love him before we were separated. Was he okay? What were the Kraang doing to him?

I climbed the nearest latter and pushed the grate aside. The sun was high in the sky and I had to close my eyes for a moment.

"Alright, the explosion was on 32nd and Moore so if I take Holland I should be able to get there quickly," I muttered to myself. I started jogging down the streets.

I skidded to halt right outside the police barricade. The building was in ruins, I could only hope no one was hurt. When no one was looking I ducked under the wooden beams and moved closer to the smoke to conceal myself. None of the police wanted to get near the smoke because it was a gas explosion but I recognized this building. My dad used to come here a lot and he would always talk about the leaks in the pipes. If my guess was correct it was just a simple mix of gasoline and a poorly placed outlet, and if I wasn't…

Well to late for that now.

I made my way further into the area, trying to see past the thickness of the smoke. I pulled the collar of my shirt around my mouth so I wouldn't breath it in.

"…go, Kraang."

I froze. Just ahead of me I could barely make out a two figures. I blinked and only one was left. I trailed behind the remaining one slowly, trying to be just as stealthy as my friends.

I grinned in triumph when they turned into a few alley ways, getting further and further away from the scene and making it easier for me to see. It was a Kraang bot. All I had to do now was follow it back to its base.

_(A few hours later)_

For the love of God how far is this place? This was getting ridiculous, I don't even know where I am anymore!

I've been following this bot for hours and the sun was beginning to set yet it never showed any signs of stopping. I had taken so many different turns and back ways I wasn't entirely sure what part of the city I was even in. If only we would pass by a road or something.

The Kraang suddenly stopped and I nearly tripped over myself. It seemed almost frozen before it suddenly turned into the small opening on the left. Besides the door to a warehouse it was a dead end.

"Yes," I cheered silently, ducking behind some boxes. I thought my feet were about to fall off.

The Kraang bot walked through the door and it slid shut behind him.

I grinned, this was my chance.

A hand shot out from behind me and covered my mouth while another wrapped around my arms to prevent me from struggling. I gave a muffled shriek and kicked backwards wildly.

I hit something solid behind me and it surprisingly gave away. Whoever had grabbed me grunted and slipped backwards, falling to the ground harshly.

I whipped around, brining my fists up to face the attacker.

…

"Gio?!"

The turtle gave me a strained smile, holding his side. He was wearing his hoodie with the hood pushed back and sweats. I noticed the crutch next to him; that must have been what I kicked.

Gio fumbled for the crutch and I hastily knelt down to help.

"Oh, oh man. I am so sorry! What are you _doing_ here? Are your brothers here to?"

I helped him stand and he placed the crutch under his arm. He sighed in relief when he got his weight off his leg. "Don't worry about it, it's my fault for scaring you. I didn't want you going after the Kraang on your own so I followed you. Sorry. And no, they aren't here. Just me I'm afraid."

I crossed my arms. "Do they at least know you're here?"

He gave me a sheepish smile.

I smacked him.

"You idiot! You're seriously hurt! You shouldn't even be moving until tomorrow and according to Donny even that was iffy!"

Gio looked at the ground while I lectured him and I tried not to lose my anger. He looked so weak and I could just barely see the bandages sticking out from his sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a pretty dumb idea. I seem to have a lot of those lately," he mumbled the last part under his breath. He looked up at me with determination. "But I couldn't let you go alone and I knew that as long there was daylight my brothers wouldn't be able to help. If I had know it would take this long to find the base I probably would have just left it."

I scowled at his teasing smirk. "Oh shut it, it's not my fault. How long have you been following me anyway?"

"Since the gas explosion."

My annoyance faded to worry. That was a long time and I was already feeling tired and sore; what could he be feeling?

As if reading my mind he tapped the bag on his hip. "Don't worry, I'm all hyped up on pain medication and I can't feel anything. A little drowsy but that is the price to pay I guess."

I wasn't convinced but he was a damn good actor when he wanted to be. If it wasn't for the crutch and bandages I might not have been able to tell he was hurt at all. That fact did nothing to comfort me.

He took in my skeptical look and sighed. "Look, I'm fine really and as long as we just do some recon, which is what you should have been doing in the first place because it would just be stupid to go against the Kraang with no training, then everything will work out just fine. Plus I have my weapons. I may not be able to use both at the same time but one should work just as well since we'll be focusing on escape _if_ we get caught."

I kind of hate myself for this but I get why he came. He was just worried and it was true that I was just going to do a little digging for information. He was still a complete idiot and I had half a mind to tell his brothers but I knew I wouldn't. Maybe it was just because we weren't blood related and hadn't grown up together but I think he should really get out more even if he is sick. My grandmother had had a terminal illness and her greatest regret had been not doing more in her life.

"What good is a long life when you can't live?" She had questioned my father as I hid behind his legs. Her eyes were always so sad.

I didn't want that to happen to my friend.

"Alright," I conceded. "But only because I might need help. I don't want to tell you to stay locked up in your room but those are some serious injuries and you really shouldn't push it."

Gio grinned at me brightly and nodded. "Great! Now seems to be a good time to mention that I know how to get in."

I gapped at him. "How?!"

He looked pointedly behind me and I turned my head back towards the warehouse. One of the windows on the ground floor was cracked open, probably a broken latch.

"Oh, but we should be careful. The Kraang have really good patrols."

I stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Being a ninja must really come in handy."

He grinned and shifted his crutch. "Shall we?"

"After you."

"I thought it was ladies first?"

"Exactly."

He frowned at me but hobbled forward nonetheless.

When we got to the window we lowered ourselves enough so that only our heads peeked over. The room was filled with boxes but I couldn't see any Kraang.

"Looks clear," I whispered, reaching for it. Gio grabbed my arm and placed a finger over his lips.

A Kraang droid walked out from behind a box and looked around. We didn't move and soon it walked away.

"Now," Gio pushed me forwards. I opened the window and jumped over the ledge. I reached back and grabbed his free arm, helping him through the window. We got down behind the boxes, Gio doing a kind of lunge so his left leg could remain straight.

"Is that which is the unstable mutagen ready for using in the experiment that Kraang is being ready to begin?"

We peeked around the corner of the box to see two Kraang bots talking.

"The unstable mutagen will be tomorrow unleashed in the water supply."

I looked at Gio, seeing my horror mirrored in his eyes.

"Maybe infecting humans with the mutagen. This is being a good way of perfecting the mutagen to the point of perfection."

I leaned forward as one of the Kraang bots walked away. They couldn't contaminate the water supply! All those people being mutated, and what if some people couldn't? What if the mutagen is too much for their bodies and they die or worse?

"April!" Gio hissed in warning but it was to late. I had leaned to far into the box and it shifted forward. The fire extinguisher that had been resting on top of the box fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Gio shoved me forward, trying to get me to go across the walkway to the other side. I scrambled across quickly and got behind the next row of boxes just in time for the Kraang to turn around. Gio was still on the other side.

I looked at him, my eyes wide, but he just smiled and shrugged. He pulled up his hood and I blinked as he suddenly disappeared. Okay, I know they're ninjas but really? How on earth could he have possibly done that, especially with his injury?

I ducked back as the Kraang bot came into view. How do I get out of here? And where the heck is Gio?!

"Think ninja, think ninja!" I whispered to myself, looking around the room. "Ah-ha!"

There was a window straight ahead of me and there were enough boxes to hide my path. Perfect! But what about Gio? Even if he can disappear into thin air I don't think he can make it through all of that with his leg.

I froze when I heard the creak of metal limbs begin to head my way. Had it heard me? Scrambling on my hands and knees I crawled towards the window. I couldn't leave, not without knowing Gio would get out to. I needed to create a distraction.

A small whistling sound drew my attention back to the window. It was slightly shaking though it wouldn't open due to the latch. I smiled; never before have I loved wind so much.

I unlatched the window and crawled away. The Kraang bot heard the window creak and slam as the wind shook it and it went to stand in front of it. My foot hit something. I looked down at the metal bar that had been shoved behind all the boxes.

Perfect.

Taking a deep breath I stood up, grabbed the bar, and charged towards the Kraang droid.

"Hah!" I screamed, bashing it in the head. Its head snapped backwards at an odd angle and I smirked in success.

My smirk fell when it recovered instantly, my hit not even affecting it.

Oh come on! Couldn't I have at least damaged a wire or something? This was getting ridiculous. How many times have I tried this before? At least three.

The Kraang reached for me but I was frozen. What was I supposed to do now?!

"Duck!"

I hit the floor right as something wooden flew over me and smashed into the droid, sending it crashing through the window.

"Are you okay April?"

I gapped at the turtle looking down on me. He was leaning on his crutch heavily, breathing sounding labored, but I could see the wide grin painted on his face past his hood.

"April?"

I shook my head, slowly getting to my feet. "Where did you even come from?"

He gave me a confused stare before pointing upwards. "Uh, the rafters. I thought it would be easier to see what was going on."

"What? _How?!_"

Gio fiddled with his crutch. "Well, I, uh- what do you mean how?"

"Have you _seen_ your leg?" I gestured wildly.

He laughed. "Oh, that's why you're so upset. Don't worry about it, I was very careful."

I sighed. "I'm starting to see why your brothers don't want you to leave the lair."

Gio shrugged, the smile still on his face. "We should probably get out of here before some more Kraang show up."

Way to avoid the subject. I lifted my self out the window, bouncing forward a little when I landed on the other side. I turned around and helped Gio out, keeping him steady as he got his crutch back under his arm.

"Thank you."

"No problem." We both looked at the crumpled Kraang bot on the ground. I coughed. "Right, lets go tell your brothers what happened."

Gio suddenly grabbed my shoulder causing me to blink at him in confusion. "Um, yeah, about that. Could you not tell them I was here?"

I folded my arms across my chest with one eyebrow raised.

"Please April, they can't know I was out here."

We stood in silence for a few minutes before I sighed in defeat. "Alright, I won't tell them."

I shrieked as he scooped me into a one armed hug. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah, yeah," I swatted him away with a small smile.

He grinned even wider. "They should be going on patrol right about now. I can lead you to where they should be."

Well seeing as how I have no idea where I am that would be really helpful. One thing kept coming to mind though which made me wonder how exactly Gio was going to manage to slip past his brothers.

"Uh, Gio."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you worried about your brothers finding out you're not in the lair? What if they go in your room?"

He laughed and started hobbling away. I rushed to catch up.

"No, they won't go in there until they get back at least. Whenever I'm sick Donny has a strict rule about not going into my room when I'm sleeping. Raph usually breaks it once but after that no one comes in unless I'm awake."

"Okay," I nodded. "And how do they know you're awake?"

Gio shrugged. "They usually listen at the door for my breathing patterns. I recorded my sleeping patterns a long time ago so that if I ever needed space but didn't want to be in my room I'd just turn it on so they wouldn't go looking for me."

I snorted. "So you've been sneaking out ever since you were a kid."

He opened his mouth to argue before closing it. "…I guess so. They've never really understood that 'wanting space' wasn't the same as 'being confined' to me. They think that every time I seem down, or angry, or overly happy even, I am sick or getting sick and the easiest solution to that is to lock me in my room and make me rest. I just got tired of being in there and I knew they would just think I was trying to fool them into thinking I was feeling fine if I said anything."

I hadn't thought it was that bad. I've seen his brothers smother him when they're worried but from the sounds of it that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. I can't imagine being in the same room day after day with no one to talk to.

I knew any comforting words I gave would seem like pity so I just patted his arm and gave him a small smile. He looked down at me and smiled back.

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't mean to complain."

I shook my head. "Not at all, I understand. You need to let that stuff out, not bottle it up."

Gio shrugged. "Yeah, well, I can't really talk to my brothers about this."

I puffed out my chest and posed dramatically. "And that is what I am here for."

Gio sent me a look bordering on despair. "Does it have to be you?"

"Hey!"

He laughed, ruffling my hair even as I futilely tried to slap his hand away. "Haha, just kidding. Thanks April, really."

"Hmph," I turned my face away from him. The rest of the trip was spent with him making outrageous apologies while I tried not to laugh. Even with the fear of the Kraang's plan looming in the back of my head, in Gio's too I have no doubt, I couldn't help but smile. The only time I had ever really talked to someone like this was with my mother when I was much younger and my dad even though he had been a little distant. It was nice.

"Ahh!" Gio's crutch caught on a bump in the sidewalk and he tripped forward into a small puddle. I couldn't help myself, I laughed. "April! That wasn't funny! Do you know how hard it's going to be to wash these clothes without my brothers catching me? April!"

I'm glad I met the turtles.


End file.
